La meute survit
by Maneeya
Summary: 1 : UA Sansa reçoit trois visites inattendues cette nuit-là. 2 : Tommen sent le poids de la couronne 3 : Daenerys a le soutien de son frère pour une conquête anticipée 4 : Sansa accepte la proposition de fuite du Limier
1. Un chant pour soi

Secret Santa du FoF Édition 2019 pour SerdaiglePower

* * *

**Un chant pour soi**

La cloche sonna une unique fois. Sansa était debout face à son miroir en pied. Le son la fit presque sursauter. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle ne pensait pas être dans cette position depuis si longtemps mais quand elle bascula le poids de son corps sur sa jambe droite, tout son corps lui hurla que si. Sansa déposa la robe sur le fauteuil. Encore une fois elle avait perdu la notion du temps.

Sansa avait pris la robe pour se rassurer. Elle s'imaginait dans cette robe au bleu presque pastel, les cheveux relevés comme une couronne, elle serait monté sur scène et serait parvenue à capter son regard parmi la foule. Il n'aurait eu dieu que pour elle, même si elle était alors sa concurrente. Son regard chaud l'aurait enveloppée alors qu'ils seraient tous en ligne sous les projecteurs, ils auraient échangé un sourire n'appartenant qu'à eux.

Et quel sourire.

Un sourire complice, intense, parfait. La victoire était à un des deux forcément. Et Sansa avait déjà prévu l'air contrit qu'elle arborerait malgré de sincères félicitations. Tout serait merveilleux.

Malheureusement, elle s'inquiétait aussi de savoir qu'est-ce que porterait son élu. Elle regarda sa robe avec un pincement au cœur, elle serait désespérée si cette dernière jurait avec le costume de monsieur. Sansa aurait voulu déjà sortir avec lui, pour avoir un droit de regard et sur sa tenue et sur le contenu de son discours. Elle voulait être sûre que la victoire serait sienne et qu'elle-même serait présente à ses côtés.

Sansa se regarda bien en face. Pour qu'elle soit à ses côtés, il fallait déjà qu'il la remarque. Elle vérifia son maquillage dans son miroir. Ses yeux étaient rougis parce qu'elle s'était maquillé et démaquillé plusieurs fois. Elle voulait que le résultat soit parfait pour ce soir. Il était déjà entouré de très belles femmes, il fallait qu'elle soit mieux qu'elle-même.

Sansa se pencha et attrapa sa brosse. Elle aurait pu rejoindre son lit mais elle se sentait fébrile, nerveuse. Quelque part, son destin se jouait se soir. Elle devait réussir là où elle avait échoué plusieurs mois durant. Et Sansa comptait se préparer avec un soin méticuleux. Elle devait réussir cinq fois minimum sa coiffure à la perfection. Avec ça, elle serait prête.

Alors ses yeux rencontrèrent leurs homologues étrangers dans le miroir. Au moins un qui dépassait sur sa droite et dont l'air était lugubre. Sansa fut effarée par cette apparition. Cela ressemblait un enfant, de par la carrure et la taille mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Parce qu'il s'agissait de sa poupée. Sansa la reconnaissait car elle portait la robe bleue clair qu'elle-même avait porté pour fêter ses six ans, ses cheveux synthétiques étaient coiffés comme elle-même se coiffer enfant et il lui manquait un de ses grands yeux gris. Sansa déglutit péniblement. Le souvenir qu'elle avait de cette poupée était déjà triste et peu glorieux mais le fait d'y associer un corps... Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne.

Un pas en arrière plus tard, Sansa était toujours incapable de détourner les yeux de cette apparition. Finalement elle eut l'idée géniale de remettre en cause ce qu'elle venait de voir. Le stress et la fatigue lui jouaient des tours. Elle souffla bruyamment, se moquant presque d'elle-même. Elle abandonna sa brosse à cheveux sur le fauteuil et au prix d'un grand effort, elle contourna l'apparition et se mit au lit.

Pendant de longues minutes, elle resta immobile de force et regarda son plafond. Mais quand elle craqua et jeta un œil vers le miroir, l'apparition était toujours là. Sansa sentit des larmes nerveuses apparaître. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et juste cela la rendait fébrile. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle dorme. Malgré l'inquiétante apparition, Sansa redoutait particulièrement de se retrouver avec des cernes impossibles à camoufler.

— Nana ? appela-t-elle en se résignant à se relever.

La forme pivota et le visage modelé lui fit face sans émotion. Elle était entendue et comprise. Alors elle tenta sans aucune certitude :

— Que dois-je faire ?

— Ce que tu fais tous les jours, la voix était enfantine et monocorde, un ensemble étrange qui la mit sur ses gardes. Sa bouche ne bougeait pas mais elle entendit clairement : te regarder dans le miroir.

Sansa ne s'offusqua pas, ne considéra même pas cette phrase comme un pic. C'était tout simplement un fait. La jeune femme s'avança jusqu'au miroir. Elle n'y vit rien d'inhabituel. Elle était toujours cette grande femme élancée, ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue mais elle conservait sa beauté de poupée. Sansa était très belle, mais ce n'était pas suffisant ici. Elle avait encore beaucoup d'efforts à faire.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle était censé faire par la suite, elle se tourna vers cette morbide apparition. Nana leva difficilement le bras lui tendant ainsi la main. Le cœur battant mais quand même au bord des lèvres, Sansa posa sa main dans la sienne. Il ne se passa rien jusqu'à ce que de nouveau, elle croise son regard dans la glace.

Sansa était à Winterfell. Le choc était si important qu'elle faillit pleurer. La neige recouvrait la cour et les toits, le rouge de l'arbre-cœur était vif. C'était sa maison ! Elle se souvenait le cœur lourd d'avoir surveillé Arya et Bran lorsqu'ils faisaient leur compétition en grimpant à l'arbre. Elle restait juste en bas et les obligeait à monter chacun son tour dans l'espoir qu'elle pourrait les rattraper. Ils lui serraient juste tombés dessus, ce qui aurait eu comme unique conséquence de les blesser plus gravement.

La cour fut alors envahie par les rires et une troupe d'enfants déboula. Robb courrait en tête suivi de près par Bran. Ils se cachèrent dans des recoins du château pour pouvoir surprendre leurs assaillants par une rafale de boules de neige. Sansa se souvenait de tout cela. C'était le dernier Noël avant qu'elle aille à la primaire. Tout était parfait.

Cela signifiait qu'elle était la petite princesse de sa famille.

Sansa s'apaisa. Elle avait eu peur la première fois qu'elle avait vu Nana. Sous forme humaine, ce n'était rien qu'un cauchemar ambulant. Mais finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas là pour lui faire du mal. Après tout, elle n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais et elle avait rien à se reprocher. Elle allait suivre Nana pour qu'elle la lâche puis elle pourrait de nouveau se concentrer sur son objectif. Elle n'avait toujours pas travaillé sa coiffure.

Sansa et Nana suivirent la jeune Sansa de sept ans alors qu'elle rentrait en courant. Elle avait tenu à mettre une robe mais suffisamment ample pour qu'elle court sans gêne. La grande fratrie rejoignit le salon où le couple parental les attendait. À cette époque, Sansa ne savait pas que Jon n'était pas vraiment son frère. Jon et Theon avaient toujours été là ; quand elle avait appris qu'ils ne faisaient pas partis de sa famille proche, elle avait été plus qu'attristée. Une impression de mensonge s'était infiltrée.

Ses parents étaient Ned et Catlyn Stark. Elle les adorait toujours mais le temps les avait éloignés. Elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle depuis l'été dernier. Et ce retour n'avait pas été aussi salutaire que ce qu'elle avait espéré.

Elle n'avait plus la liberté qui l'avait accompagnée depuis son départ à l'Université et s'était retrouvée cloîtrée à la demeure familiale. Leur maison était près de l'ancien château aujourd'hui rénové en salle des fêtes et centre thermal. Mais ils étaient tout de même éloignés des villes. Quarante minutes de marche pour trouver du pain et du beurre. Bienvenue dans le Nord. Ce n'était pas pour rien si la plupart des enfants recevaient tôt ou tard un vélo.

Mais aujourd'hui, ses deux parents lui manquaient. La douceur calme de son père qui avait cette façon de se pencher légèrement vers vous comme si rien ne comptait plus pour lui. En tout cas, c'était comme ça qu'il était avec elle. Quand à sa mère, elle apparaissait assez sévère en général mais aucun d'eux ne manquait d'amour ni d'attention, et de toute façon, leur humour venait bien de quelque part. Et tout le monde savait que Ned Stark n'avait aucun humour.

Sansa se détacha de ces souvenirs qui compressaient son cœur. La mère de famille avait pris le porte-voix pour les appeler depuis le pallier. L'instrument était apparu quand le trio diabolique avait appris à courir. Très bien préparée, elle avait aussi des jumelles juste au cas où. Sansa adulte suivit le mouvement en restant à l'écart.

Theon embêta la version plus jeune de sa personne en chemin et ils se retrouvèrent à lutter sous les encouragements des autres. Arya vint l'aider en grimpant sur le dos de Theon dans le but de le déstabiliser mais aussi de l'aveugler. À elles deux, elles firent plier le jeune adolescent jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve ventre à terre : ce qui était synonyme de victoire total. Arya hurla sa joie tandis que Sansa laissait s'étaler un sourire satisfait. Ça lui donnait un air de lutin et Sansa se demanda si c'était toujours le cas. Si oui, ce n'était pas du tout seyant. Elle devrait penser à y remédier.

Nana la suivait toujours comme son ombre. Chacun de ses gestes était accompagné d'un doux grincement qui lui devenait peu à peu régulier.

— Est-ce que je dois... faire quelque chose ? questionna Sansa à petite voix.

Elle connaissait _Un chant de Noël_ de Dickens mais elle n'avait certainement pas l'avarice ou l'égocentrisme de son personnage principal. Son principal défaut était son côté narcissique mais elle n'en devenait pas une personne horrible pour autant.

— C'est la jour où tu m'a abandonnée, expliqua Nana d'une voix monocorde sans même la regarder.

Sansa n'avait aucun souvenir de cela. Tout ce qui l'avait marqué au sujet de son ancienne poupée adorée c'était le fait que sa sœur lui ait crevé un œil, sévisse qui avait détruit la douceur de l'objet et avec, tout son côté réconfortant. La situation à laquelle elle assistait paraissait tout bonnement idyllique. C'était sa famille qui profitait de leur période de congé. Les trois jeunes adolescents étaient au centre de l'attention parce qu'ils étaient de retour grâce à leur relâche scolaire. Et c'était une belle scène.

Mais y assister devenait presque douloureux. Sansa se rendait compte à quel point elle s'était éloignée de sa famille. Elle aurait tellement voulu être à la place de cette petite fille si vive et si rousse qui ne remettait pas une seconde en cause sa présence à cette table. Seule, à l'écart, avec comme compagnie cette poupée morbide, la jeune femme croisa les bras juste pour sentir un soupçon de chaleur humaine. Même si c'était la sienne.

La fille Stark sortit de ses moroses pensées quand la mère de la petite fille évoqua Nana :

— J'ai trouvé ta poupée dans le jardin Sansa, il faudrait prendre un peu plus soin de tes affaires.

La petite fille ne prêtait qu'une attention minimale à sa mère et elle se contenta de hocher la tête histoire qu'elle n'insiste pas. Et sa mère s'en rendit aisément compte.

— Je l'ai posée sur ta malle, lave-la et range-la.

La voix de Catelyn ne laissait pas transparaître son agacement mais il était certainement présent. À chaque fois, les enfants finissaient par se tourner vers elle et elle aurait mille fois préféré qu'ils apprennent à être responsable plutôt qu'ils considèrent qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques.

Sansa se retourna vivement quand Nana initia un nouveau mouvement. Elle quittait l'immense et lumineux salon du rez-de-chaussé pour monter au premier étage. La lenteur avec laquelle elle se mouvait rendait Sansa, déjà fatiguée et perdue, complètement excédée.

Elles rejoignirent la chambre que Sansa occupait depuis toute petite. À cette époque, la décoration était très simple. Un mur était recouvert de papier peint d'un vert sombre et chaleureux. Ses meubles étaient en bois clair et un grand tableau représentant un champ fruitier. Nana était effectivement assise sur le coffre au pied de son lit. Mais quand la jeune Sansa entra en courant dans la chambre, elle resta un instant coite devant. De toute évidence, elle ne savait pas quoi en faire ce qui était curieux en soi puisque les ordres de sa mère étaient limpides.

Bien qu'elle n'avait que sept ans, cette petite fille eut le réflexe de se poster devant le miroir en pied qui était à côté de la porte. Sansa se souvint qu'à cette époque, elle était très stressée par l'idée d'aller à la primaire. Elle devrait se séparer de ses parents et rejoindre l'internat cinq jours par semaine. Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas être considérée comme une enfant. Alors elle avait troqué sa longue tresse contre des cheveux lâches où deux tresses courraient sur le haut de son crâne. Sansa en avait essayé des coiffures avant d'en trouver une qui lui ait semblé approprier. Et pourtant, la version actuelle de la jeune fille voyait l'air juvénile et un peu perdu que son double arborait. Un air qu'elle avait appris à cacher avec les années.

Quand la gamine se détourna du miroir, elle saisit la poupée et la planqua dans le placard. Elle ne l'avait pas nettoyée de la boue ni brossé ses cheveux emmêlés qui commençaient même à moisir. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'était détourné de cette merveilleuse poupée qui avait accompagné son enfance avec douceur. Et Sansa avait complètement oublié tout ça.

Quand l'enfant repartit après avoir pris son pyjama, la visiteuse se tourna immédiatement vers Nana. La regarder était un effort en soi puisque le corps était martyrisé à plusieurs endroit. Les renforcements et dé-lavements qui auraient pu choqué sur une poupée de plastique la faisait frémir sur ce simulacre d'enfant. On aurait dit une victime de torture. Et la coupable c'était elle.

— Et maintenant ?

Sansa ne reçut aucune réponse. Tout ce qui se passa c'est qu'une chape noire les enveloppa comme si on avait soudainement éteint toutes les lumières de la ville. Quand l'éclairage revint, la chambre avait un petit peu changé et les rideaux laissaient passé une lumière douce. À l'extérieur, des voix hurlaient et Sansa reconnut sans peine une engueulade. Il y en avait souvent dans cette maison. La visiteuse s'approcha de la porte et passa cette porte.

Elle voyait une version d'elle-même de huit ans hurler sur Arya dont les traits révélaient sa surprise et son ahurissement. De ce qu'elle comprit, Jeune Sansa reprochait à sa sœur d'avoir abîmé sa précieuse poupée. Celle qu'elle avait relégué au placard. Celle qu'elle tenait dans sa main jusqu'à lui tordre le bras.

— T'as pas arrêté de dire que tu t'en fichais ! se défendit Arya qui serrait les poings de rage.

Mais sa sœur n'était pas prête à l'entendre. Après l'avoir assurée de sa haine, Sansa partit d'un pas rageur. Même si la visiteuse avait maintenant compris qu'elle était invisible, elle ne voulait pas qu'une autre version d'elle-même la traverse alors elle s'écarta précipitamment.

Dans la chambre, la jeune femme eut de la peine en voyant la petite fille si perturbée devant sa poupée. Maintenant il lui manquait un œil et sa jambe était retournée. Refusant de se laisser abattre, Jeune Sansa nettoya le visage avec une lingette et remit la jambe dans le bon sens. Mais il faudrait bien plus que cela pour que la poupée retrouve son aspect apaisant d'autrefois. Et elle s'en aperçut. Triste, elle abandonna la poupée sur son coffre et se mit au lit les larmes au yeux. Dès qu'une larme roulait, elle l'effaçait comme si cela réduirait sa peine.

Décidément, le changement d'environnement avait été encore plus violent que dans son souvenir. Sansa éprouvait presque de la pitié en la voyant si brusquement coupé de tout ce qui avait accompagné son enfance. Parfois par sa propre faute.

Excédée par l'impasse dans laquelle elle se trouvait – cette petite fille n'existait plus, elle n'avait personne à consoler –, Sansa se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la poupée.

— Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pris soin de toi, reconnut-elle. Je te demande pardon.

Le cou grinça et la voix monocorde rappela :

— Je ne suis pas un être vivant.

Sansa la prit aussi mal que si elle l'avait tout simplement traité d'imbécile.

— Tu n'as rien compris.

La phrase avait été prononcée avec le même détachement que si elle avait annoncé que le ciel était bleu : ce n'était qu'un fait qui n'appelait aucune discussion. Tant pis, elle était trop fatiguée pour discuter et si elle avait pu, elle se serait allongée de suite sans chercher à connaître la fin.

Mais Nana se posta devant le miroir, le bras replié, la paume vers le plafond. Résignée, Sansa se saisit de cette main froide et regarda la glace. Aucune des deux n'apparaissait. Et tout disparut.

Sansa se retrouvait dans le gigantesque salon familial. La Jeune Sansa avait maintenant treize ans et une tension palpable assombrissait le repas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionna avidement la visiteuse. Pourquoi on est comme ça ?

Sansa avait conscience qu'elle n'avait pas continuellement nagé dans le bonheur mais elle avait associé ça à son envie de liberté et d'évasion. À croire qu'elle avait oblitéré toute trace des mauvais souvenirs de cette époque.

— Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? rétorqua la poupée de cette voix monocorde jusqu'à être ironique.

— Non !

Sansa commençait même à douter de ses souvenirs et cela la contrariait.

— Une semaine auparavant, Tante Lisa, Oncle Jon et le cousin Robyn sont venus. Au cours d'une de ses scènes mémorables, Lisa a révélé que Jon n'était pas le fils de votre mère et que Theon ne faisait même pas parti de la famille.

— Et on en a jamais parlé, termina Sansa.

— Pas exactement. Robb, Theon et Jon ont du retourner au Lycée, ils en ont parlé entre eux. Mais le retour à la maison a été très... difficile, gênant, et rude émotionnellement.

On n'entendait que quelques bruits de fourchettes. Rickon cognait contre les barreaux de sa chaise et leur jetait des regards tendus. Jon gardait la tête baissée sur son assiette et mangeait par petits bouts. Bran faisait même pas semblant de manger. Il regardait son père et sa mère à intervalle régulier. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais se retenait ou alors il ne trouvait pas le courage. Theon mangeait avec obstination et faisait abstraction de tout et de tout le monde. Robb semblait plus blasé que tendu, il mangeait les yeux dans le vague.

Et il restait la jeune Sansa qui gardait les mains sur les jambes. Elle avait les yeux rougis et se traînait en pyjama à motif. C'était certainement l'un des pires repas de famille qu'ils aient jamais eu. Finalement elle se leva et annonça en regardant la table garnie :

— J'ai pas envie de manger avec vous, je m'en vais.

Mais elle n'avait pas pu faire un geste pour se détourner d'eux et de leurs regards ahuris que sa mère gronda de colère :

— Tu t'assoies et tu manges Sansa.

Catelyn Stark n'avait pas l'habitude de hausser la voix, tout juste elle la rendait un peu plus grave. Mais elle n'en était pas moins effrayante. Et c'est sous la contrainte que la Jeune Sansa obéit. Elle remplit sa fourchette et avala sec une bouchée.

— Du coup la conclusion c'est que nous on doit être obéissant et que vous vous avez le droit de mentir à tout va, résuma Arya qui n'avait jamais autant pris à cœur son rôle de petite impertinente.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard. Ils n'étaient pas gênés, s'aperçut Sansa la Visiteuse, ils étaient juste agacés. Et ils décidaient qui allait répondre.

— Non, il n'a jamais été question de vous mentir, répondit posément Eddard.

— Et il y a longtemps que nous avons exposé la situation à Jon et Theon donc-

— Quoi ?!

Arya se tourna vers les susnommés. En particulier Jon avec qui elle avait une relation privilégiée. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps aux enfants présents pour se rendre compte qu'effectivement tous les signes étaient là. Ni Jon ni Theon n'appelaient Ned et Catelyn papa ou maman. En fait, ils évitaient tous simplement de les appeler. Une habitude si ancrée qu'elle avait fini par passer inaperçue.

— D'accord mais nous laisser dans l'erreur c'est mentir, rappela Bran sûr de lui.

— Un peu comme tromper sa femme, ajouta la perfide Jeune Sansa.

Jon rougit comme si c'était lui qui était en cause. Mais la Jeune Sansa ne s'en rendit pas compte parce qu'elle quitta la table devant l'absence de réponse de ses parents.

— Super la famille, claqua Arya d'une voix aigre.

Elle aussi partit et personne n'eut la force de la retenir.

Sansa se retourna vers Nana.

— Pourquoi me montrer ça ?! Je suis la victime ! rappela-t-elle.

— C'est manquer d'empathie de conclure ça. Tu as préféré blesser toute ta famille plutôt qu'exprimer ta peine à ton père. Tu t'es isolée et tu t'es senti encore plus triste en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne pour te réconforter.

Sansa accusa le coup sans rien répliquer. Elle était comme lassée de voir le monde avec de œillères.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? demanda-t-elle à la place.

— Tu t'es éloignée de tes grands frères et vous avez perdus votre entente d'antan. Ça vous a tous attristé mais vous avez préféré faire semblant.

— D'accord, j'ai été stupide et égoïste et je me suis blessée moi-même. C'est bon comme ça ?

— Au moins tu n'as pas dit d'énormes bêtises cette fois. Mais on n'y est pas encore.

De nouveau, Nana tendit sa main dans un couinement aigu. Avec fatalité, Sansa s'en saisit. Et l'environnement autour d'elles changea une nouvelle fois.

Sansa reconnut immédiatement sa chambre de lycéenne. C'était la nuit et un filet de lumière dépassait de la salle de bain. Sur les trois lits de la chambre, seul son lit était vide.

— Première insomnie, quand tu as voulu charmer Marlin Dormand.

Sansa s'approcha de la porte et regarda la jeune adolescente se laver le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rougi par les frictions. Elle s'observait sous toutes les coutures, supprimait de petits poils disgracieux, essayait plusieurs faciès qu'elle espérait charmant. C'était une scène déchirante à voir et Sansa n'eut aucun mal à s'en rendre compte. L'inquiétude l'avait tellement tiraillée qu'elle avait passé des heures ainsi, debout, face au miroir, à tenter désespérément de retrouver un certain contrôle. Quand elle ne put plus longtemps supporter cette scène elle se retourna vers Nana qui tendait déjà sa main rugueuse vers elle. Cette fois elle se précipita pour la saisir et s'éloigner enfin de ce pénible souvenir.

Cette fois elles atterrirent derrière la jeune Sansa de seize ans accompagnée de sa meilleure amie de l'époque Jeyne Poole. Les deux lycéennes parlaient avec enthousiasme en rejoignant leur table pour déjeuner. Elles espéraient aller au concert d'Éloi, une chanteur très connu mais populaire qu'auprès des adolescentes.

Marlin apparut alors dans la salle et la Jeune Sansa cessa presque d'écouter son amie. Elle s'était redressée, avait rapidement vérifié sa tenue pour savoir si elle présentait bien, et avait bu un grand verre d'eau au cas où il voudrait l'embrasser. Il s'installa à côté de sa petite-amie et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

— Alors vous parliez de quoi ? demanda joyeusement le beau lycéen.

Sansa fronça les sourcils en voyant la scène. Elle essayait de se rappeler pourquoi et comment elle avait craquer sur Marlin Dormand. Il n'était clairement pas le plus beau, ni le plus intelligent. En fait, Jeune Sansa avait tout simplement surpris une conversation entre le jeune Dormand et ses amis. Marlin Dormand avait dit qu'il voulait s'élever à la tête de la corporation menuisière, une des guildes les plus puissantes de Westeros. Et cette preuve d'ambition avait tapé dans l'œil de Sansa qui y avait vu un équivalent à la sienne.

— On essaye de trouver comment convaincre nos parents d'aller à Blancport pour le concert d'Éloi.

Surpris, le jeune homme se tourna vers Sansa dont les joues s'étaient empourprées.

— T'aimes ce qu'il fait ?

— Non ! C'était juste pour...accompagner Jeyne.

C'était entièrement faux. Elle chantait toutes les chansons de tous ses albums. Ses frères et sœurs se moquaient même d'elle parce qu'elle chantait faux sous la douche. Elle les avait tellement chantées et rechantées qu'elle avait déjà surpris Theon ou Rickon fredonner ses airs les plus entraînants.

Mais elle avait fait croire à Marlin qu'ils partageaient les mêmes goûts ou en tout cas, qu'elle avait des goûts qu'il pourrait respecter. Au fur et à mesure cela avait gâché pas mal de ses loisirs mais bon, sortir avec Marlin valait tout de même le coup.

Une fois que le Lycéen fut parti, il était seulement venu se vanter d'une bonne note, Jeyne la fusilla du regard. Elle semblait littéralement furieuse et s'agrippait à sa fourchette comme si elle allait s'en servir pour la planter.

— Je dois être vraiment, vraiment très stupide pour m'acharner à être ton amie.

— Calme-toi, c'est qu'un petit bobard, relativisa Sansa avec un haussement d'épaule. C'est rien de grave.

— Je m'en fiche. J'aimerais connaître ma meilleure amie et pas me réveiller chaque matin en me demandant quel rôle elle va jouer. Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y en aura pas un pour t'aimer comme tu es ?

— Évidemment qu'il y en aura un, mais ce n'est pas celui que je veux. Et tu le sais.

— Bon, puisque tu as plus besoin d'un faux petit-copain que d'une vraie amie, je te laisse à tes affaires.

Les deux Sansa restèrent interdites devant cette sortie. La jeune Sansa ne resta pas à la cafétéria, il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être vue attablée seule ici. L'autre Sansa regarda Nana en quête de ses commentaires cyniques.

— Comment tout cela s'est-il fini ? questionna simplement la poupée.

— Il m'a larguée deux ans plus tard ce qui est certainement une bonne chose puisqu'il n'a même pas poursuivi ses études.

— Toujours cette même lucidité erronée, commenta Nana.

Devant sa mine interrogatrice, elle lui tendit encore une fois sa main. Sansa la prit.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et cela lui fit mal à la tête. C'était la première fois depuis le premier souvenir qu'elles avaient visité qu'elles se retrouvaient de nouveau à l'extérieur. Elle était dans le parc de Winterfell Village, dont les grands arbres rouges ou verts observaient les passants. La Jeune Sansa âgée de maintenant seize ans était ravie que son petit-ami ait fait le déplacement jusqu'à Winterfell pour venir la voir. C'était bien une preuve d'amour malheureusement, ou heureusement cela dépendait du point de vue, elle comprit vite de quoi il retournait quand il évita rudement de l'embrasser.

Sansa resta à distance le temps qu'ils discutent. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à apprendre de tout ça : c'était l'unique fois qu'elle s'était faite larguée, elle s'en souvenait très bien. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'avancer vers eux quand il se leva. Elle avait toujours eu un doute sur la dernière phrase qu'il lui avait lancé. Elle avait dû trancher, mais ça n'effaçait pas sa curiosité.

— Tu es tellement belle quand tu es triste. Ça va me manquer.

Sansa regarda ahurie le jeune homme partir. Elle ressentait une rage étrange, une colère qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir, qu'elle n'avait même pas les armes pour refouler. Elle se tourna vers sa jeune homologue. La lycéenne qui restait assise sur ce banc, les yeux humides et les bras ballants. Bigre, cet idiot avait raison : la jeune femme était sublime. Aucune colère ne déformait ses traits, ses cheveux reposaient au-dessus de sa nuque et formait un chignon bas. Finalement, elle ressemblait à une de ses muses de peintres sans réelle existence propre juste une image de la beauté.

Et elle croyait que c'était elle qui allait lui manquer pas cette beauté fugace.

Et cette simple croyance, cette nouvelle erreur, cette nouvelle occasion de se bander les yeux, ravivait de furieuses braises au creux du ventre de Sansa. Mais quand elle essaya de se saisir du sac posé à côté de la Jeune Sansa éplorée, elle le traversa.

— J'ai besoin de balancer quelque chose, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix âpre.

Cette fois encore, ce fut elle qui tendit sa main pour partir d'ici.

Elle ne souhaita pas ouvrir les yeux. Sansa sentait qu'elle était de nouveau ailleurs mais elle ne voulait pas d'autres déceptions. Elle s'était tellement souvent retrouvée triste et seule qu'elle était certaine qu'elle allait de nouveau voir une autre scène où elle avait été injuste, mesquine ou tout simplement stupide.

— Il n'y a plus rien, l'informa Nana de sa voix monocorde.

Effectivement, elles étaient de retour dans sa chambre de Port-Real. Mais elle n'avait rien sous la main pour exprimer sa frustration. Quand elle s'approcha du miroir, uniquement pour lui porter un coup ou le mettre à terre, Sansa s'aperçut qu'il avait diablement raison. La peine lui allait bien. Ses traits harmonieux ressortaient, ses joues étaient d'un rose plus intense, sa pâleur mettait en valeur ses cheveux et ses yeux n'étaient plus qu'une tempête dans une bouteille de verre.

Il avait aimé l'avoir à ses côtés mais c'était tout. Elle ne lui avait pas manqué en tant que personne mais en tant qu'accessoire. Et belle comme triste qu'elle était, l'homme qui souhaiterait son bonheur serait un sot.

Sous le choc et l'épuisement émotionnel, Sansa dut s'asseoir. Elle rampa pour pouvoir s'allonger. Elle espérait que tout cela soit fini – de toute façon son cœur ne pouvait supporter davantage. Nana la recouvrit d'un plaid. Ce n'était peut-être pas vraiment son ancienne poupée mais elle apprécia le geste.

Elle gigotait encore, mal à l'aise sans aucune raison. Finalement elle se décala pour permettre à l'immense et effrayante poupée de s'installer à ses côtés. Elle avait été tellement stupide d'y renoncer. Après tout Nana avait toujours été une poupée de plastique dure aux grands yeux, sa difformité soudaine n'était pas pire que son touché sec et froid.

Et quand elle enveloppa la poupée, elle sentit ses cheveux : une senteur forestière lui parvint et la fit sourire dans les limbes. Elle se rappela que son père et elle avaient construit une boîte spéciale pour ranger Nana, ainsi elle dormait dans un lit d'épines sauvages qui avaient toujours réussi à effacer l'odeur écœurante du plastique. Sansa s'endormit en souriant.

Quand elle émergea de nouveau, elle se sentit fraîche et dispose. Ce qui l'alerta immédiatement. Un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas encore une heure du matin. Elle n'était nullement en retard. Parfait. En se levant, elle s'aperçut sans mal qu'aucune Nana n'était présente ni en poupée ni en grande taille. Bon si ça se trouve elle avait imaginé tout ça, peu importe.

Il fallait se concentrer sur l'objectif de ce soir : se faire remarquer par Joffrey Baratheon. Il était un peu petit de taille mais il était pressenti pour devenir tôt ou tard le gouverneur central. Et c'était l'un des plus riches héritiers donc il partait bien.

Sansa n'avait jamais tenter d'approche frontale jusque là – elle voulait qu'il ait l'impression d'être à l'origine de leur rapprochement – mais elle s'y résignerait ce soir si besoin. Face à son grand miroir en pied, la fille Stark travaillait ses expressions faciales pour être la plus irréprochable possible. Elle sentait que ce jeune homme était tout ce qu'il lui fallait et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne devait lésiner sur aucun effort ni aucune parure.

— Encore et toujours devant le miroir.

La cloche avait sonné deux minutes plus tôt et cette voix lui avait glacé le sang. Sansa se tourna précautionneusement vers son origine et vit Alayne Stone adossée à la porte de sa chambre. Elle avait l'air tellement vrai, tellement elle-même... Elle était habillée comme pour une banale journée de cours. Sa voix elle aussi concordait avec ce qu'elle avait pu entendre auparavant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sansa sentit le pic de panique dans sa voix. Elle aurait voulu se contrôler un peu plus mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

— Tu n'es pas morte, je t'ai vue hier !

Le regard qu'elle lui lança la fit douter de tout. Alayne Stone n'était pas exactement une personnalité remarquable. Son physique était plutôt banale, son jolie minois ne regardait personne en face et elle avait une tendance prononcée à perdre sa voix en public. Clairement ce n'était pas le genre de femmes à lui lancer un regard chargé de mépris.

— Je ne suis pas un fantôme mais un esprit. Ta petite tête m'a représentée comme cette étudiante, apparemment tu t'en sens proche,

Proche, c'était là une affirmation douteuse. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie de ressembler à Alayne Stone, d'aucune façon que ce soit. Même si la version que proposait cet esprit présentait bien : elle avait une robe de cocktail et une assurance farouche plus ostensible qu'un gros diamant.

— Alors Nana...

— Est aussi un esprit. Blablabla. Concentre-toi veux-tu, nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir et nous sommes en retard.

Sans laisser le temps à Sansa de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, Alayne la rejoignit en face du miroir et la fit voyager.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans l'amphithéâtre attribué au cours d'économie pratique avancé. Il était vide pour l'instant et l'esprit sous les traits d'Alayne s'installa sur un table. D'un geste du bras, elle l'invita auprès d'elle.

— Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer quelque chose : je suis omnisciente. Ce qui signifie que tes mensonges ne porteront préjudice qu'à toi. Surtout que tu ne peux pas m'impressionner ainsi. Tu comprends ?

Sansa hocha lentement la tête elle était très mal à l'aise devant ce genre de personnes, celles qui étaient affirmées, impulsives et finalement angoissantes tant elles étaient prenantes. Elle se sentait se ratatiner sur place préférant réduire les risques de confrontation en hochant vaguement la tête.

— Est-ce que tu as un nom ? osa-t-elle cependant demander d'une voix encore mal assurée.

— Non nous n'avons pas de concept d'identité comme chez vous. Trêve de curiosité, je suis là parce que ton cas est préoccupant.

L'esprit avait insisté sur le déterminant possessif et Sansa ne put rien faire pour se soustraire à ce regard intense. Les yeux noisette d'Alayne étaient devenus perçants et un frisson parcourut Sansa. Elle était plus que certaine que cet esprit n'avait pas menti : elle était bel et bien omnisciente.

— Vous connaissez mon futur alors ? questionna-t-elle.

Un sourire malicieux éclata chez la jeune femme et elle répondit patiemment :

— Je connais tout ce qui est et tout ce qui peut être. Mais sans vos choix, rien ne distingue ce qui peut advenir de ce qui adviendra sûrement. Maintenant à mon tour de poser mes questions : comment te sens-tu ?

Sansa qui s'attendait à des remontrances se surprit à se méfier d'une telle question. Si elle avait eu envie de discuter de ses sentiments, elle se serait tournée vers ses amis. Même s'il était exacte que Margaery ne l'aurait pas écouté paisiblement. Elles s'évitaient ces derniers jours.

— Je me sens bien. Très bien même, sourit-elle.

Sansa sentit ses muscles se réchauffer à ce geste. Elle avait souri ainsi un milliard de fois. Devant son miroir d'abord jusqu'à le geste devienne automatique, jusqu'à ce que son sourire soit à la fois doux et serein, qu'il soit parfait et la présente comme telle. Et elle avait servi ce sourire à un nombre incalculable de personnes : des amis de sa famille, de lointains cousins, les connaissances professionnelles de ses parents, mais aussi ses propres amis et parfois même les membres de sa famille.

— Et pourquoi as-tu remarqué Alayne Stone parmi tous ?

— Elle vient du Val d'Arryn, fut la première réponse qui coula de la bouche de Sansa – même si elle savait que ce n'était en rien une justification.

Mais son oncle Jon Arryn était gouverneur de cette province et de ce fait, elle y avait déjà séjourné à plusieurs reprises. L'Université était petite et ceux qui venaient d'une province plus au nord que Darry étaient rares alors une jeune femme de Forchant ne passait pas inaperçu. Et Sansa devait être une des rares étudiants à savoir placer cette ville sur une carte.

Mais surtout l'impression d'isolement que dégageait Alayne Stone était très forte. Dès le début de l'année scolaire, elle lui avait paru plus petite, plus menue, et certainement plus imbécile que ce qu'elle était. Elle restait continuellement seule et ne faisait rien pour se rapprocher des autres. Et quand Sansa avait voulu lui parler, elle s'était dégonflée presque effrayée à l'idée qu'elle puisse désespéramment s'accrocher à elle.

— Elle a paniqué dès le premier cours quand il a fallu se présenter, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle regretta l'instant plus tard d'avoir apporter une telle précision. Cet esprit n'avait-il pas précisé être omniscient ? Elle venait de lui donner du grain à moudre pour se faire disséquer. Sansa se tendit en voyant la salle se remplir, elle essayait de savoir quand avait eu lieu cette scène. Puis Petyr Baelish entra dans la grande salle et se présenta. Sansa comprit immédiatement : il s'agissait du deuxième cours d'économie pratique avancée, celui où elle avait rencontré le tétrarque.

Durant cette semaine de relâche, elle avait oublié ce que provoquait cette vue chez elle. Elle s'éloigna et accorda toute son attention à Alayne Stone ou plutôt à l'esprit présent.

— Je ne pensais pas que nous reviendrions de nouveau dans le passé, fit-elle remarquer à voix basse.

— Malheureusement il le faut. Et cette fois concentrons-nous sur ceux qui t'entourent.

Le professeur appela Alayne Stone et quand un « présente » étranglé lui parvint, il prit deux secondes pour dévisager son étudiante puis lui sourit :

— Bien.

Le tétrarque avait une voix de velours et l'assurance des garçons qui présentaient bien. Chaque jour il s'habillait avec soin et nul n'ignorait qu'il comptait gravir les échelons, le plus rapidement possible. Et face à cette marque d'attention, Alayne Stone rougit furieusement. L'appel continua puis le cours s'enchaîna. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et Joffrey Baratheon pénétra dans la salle, il était suivi d'une immense homme dont Sansa ne connaissait pas le prénom mais que l'étudiant appelait le Limier. D'une démarche assurée, il passa devant le bureau professoral, se présenta d'une voix entière et ennuyée et s'assit dans un coin. Le tétrarque ne put que pincer les lèvres pour seule réprobation.

Sa façon de le fixer intensément, surtout maintenant qu'elle était sûre qu'il ne la surprendrait pas dut la trahir car l'esprit déduisit sans difficulté qui il était pour elle.

— Il est pas mal mais faut aimer les ado mal définis, jaugea-t-il.

Le sang chauffa du côté de Sansa, elle eut envie de monter aux créneaux pour défendre l'homme de sa vie. Même savoir qu'elle ne pourrait rien apprendre à cet esprit ne suffisait pas à la défaire de sa farouche colère.

La jeune femme serra les points et se rappela consciencieusement que ce n'était pas encore son petit-ami. D'ailleurs à cet époque, elle n'avait même pas jeté son dévolu sur lui. Cela était arrivé quelques semaines plus tard quand elle avait su pour vrai _qui_ il était. Ou plutôt qui il serait prochainement. Et par la même qui elle pourrait devenir.

— Bien. Allons faire la connaissance de cette Alayne Stone dont tu te sens si peu proche.

Sansa devait toujours se contenir car ce nouvel esprit n'avait ni la douceur ni la candeur de Nana. Il semblait au contraire se jouer de ses sentiments et la jeune Stark ne pouvait décemment pas imaginer qu'elle était là pour l'aider ou simplement qu'elle était de son côté. Elle lui prit le bras et brusquement elles changèrent encore d'époque.

Elle était toujours dans la même salle mais cette fois c'était une fin de cours et les élèves en sortaient bruyamment. Il n'y avait que la jeune introvertie qu'était Alayne qui prit plus de temps et finalement elle se dirigea à petits pas vers le bureau professoral. Quand Sansa vit que Petyr Baelish était assis derrière, elle ressentit un pic d'inquiétude. Elle prit en pitié cette étudiante.

Dès qu'il la vit s'approcher, il contourna le bureau détruisant ainsi toute distance de sécurité. Sansa profita de son invisibilité de touriste pour s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle les voit et les entende parfaitement. Alayne s'était approchée pour qu'il puisse parler mais Baelish avait encore réduit cette distance. Il avait une main sur son épaule fuyante et lui murmurait presque :

— Je suis ravi de vous voir un peu plus en forme Alayne, ce rose sur vos pommettes vous rend exquise.

Ainsi il n'avait même pas cacher son douteux intérêt en tentant d'agir vraiment en professeur. Il se contentait d'être un charmeur du dimanche, ravi que sa cible ne soit pas à même de le réfuter. Sa main bougea jusqu'au visage rond de la jeune fille et flatta sa courbure. Alayne gardait obstinément la tête basse les mains accrochées aux ancres de son sac à dos. Mais alors que Sansa n'y croyait plus, l'étudiante osa s'exprimer :

— Je...

Sa voix était comme étranglée et elle risquait bien de ne jamais finir cette phrase. Le tétrarque ne prenait même pas la peine de l'écouter d'ailleurs.

— Veux pas.

— Voyons ! Il la réprimanda comme une enfant. Je suis le seul qu'il vous reste, le seul à vouloir vous aider. Vous n'allez pas me repousser.

Il avait une façon de parler à sa place assez déstabilisante. Cela lui rappelait les jeux de son enfance où ils faisaient agir et parler les petites figurines de bois. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui la figurine était une personne. Une personne dont on refusait la voix mais une personne quand même.

Petyr Baelish l'amena à lui et l'embrassa d'une manière qu'il jugeait sans doute passionnée. Il laissa ses mains courir de ses cheveux à ses fesses. Tout entier à son divertissement, il rata ou ignora les tremblements compulsifs d'Alayne ou son visage dont les traits reflétaient tantôt la terreur tantôt le dégoût.

Sansa se sentit brusquement minuscule. Cette scène lui rappelait celle qu'elle avait vécue plusieurs mois plus tôt dans cette même salle. Consciente que le professeur la mettait mal à l'aise, elle avait été le voir avant que tout le monde sorte. Malheureusement elle avait quand même fini seule face à lui.

Sa sensation de malaise était accentuée par ses vêtements : elle avait choisi un décolleté plus profond que d'habitude et si Joffrey en avait rien eu à faire, Petyr Baelish l'avait remarqué lui. Il n'avait eu de cesse de venir lire par dessus son épaule durant ces deux heures. Conséquence, elle avait passé une séance atroce à se sentir traquée.

Et l'unique fois où elle avait osé relever la tête. C'était le Limier qui l'observait de son air farouche. Le plus horrible c'était qu'elle avait déjà surpris son regard sur elle mais elle s'était convaincue que ce n'était pas du désir malgré l'intensité d'un tel regard.

Elle avait l'impression que le fait d'avoir tout fait pour attirer Joffrey à la remarquer avait aussi attirer d'autres prédateurs. Elle s'en était voulu évidemment mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi d'arrêter en cours de route ? Elle se ferait encore traquer par ces hommes-là.

Gênée, elle avait caché son décolleté avec un cahier collé à son torse. Elle aurait voulu s'en aller mais elle n'osait pas désobéir à une demande directe.

Il lui parla des difficultés qu'elle rencontrait et lui proposa des cours particuliers en sa compagnie. Elle avait bien du mal à lui jeter à la figure un « non » définitif et bien senti. Au contraire elle tourna autour du pot pour éviter de s'engager et même de donner une réponse. Et cette fuite s'accéléra quand elle le vit s'approcher d'elle. Soudain elle sentit une masse immense et rude dans son dos qu'elle venait de percuter semble-t-il.

Il s'agissait du Limier qui encore une fois semblait la transpercer d'un regard. Elle devait être plus sous le choc que ce qu'elle croyait parce qu'elle plongea dans une réelle terreur. Elle imagina qu'il allait tous les deux s'en prendre à elle ! qu'ils avait fomenté ensemble ce guet-apens ! qu'elle ne pourrait en sortir. Ce jour-là elle avait été sûre que sa terreur était visible à des kilomètres. Alors elle avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Elle avait contourné le colosse et couru jusqu'à la sortie. Elle avait tout fait pour oublier tout ça et n'en avait jamais parlé à quiconque. Tout simplement parce qu'elle se sentait si conne d'avoir revêtu ce décolleté.

Sansa avait bien du mal à ignorer les similitudes entre les deux scènes. Elle eut de la peine pour Alayne qui avait certainement dû faire face au même sentiment de solitude qu'elle.

Sansa dégoûtée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux se tourna vers l'esprit qui l'avait accompagnée jusque là. Pour la première fois, elle vit une vraie preuve d'empathie sur le visage qu'habitait l'esprit.

— Je croyais que tu savais déjà tout, murmura Sansa sous le choc.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Mais vous voir a quelque chose de violent, révéla l'esprit d'une voix sourde.

— Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça, Sansa avait des difficultés à formuler sa phrase et une part d'elle-même ne voulait même pas connaître la réponse. Est-ce qu'il continue ?

— Oui. Et il le lui imposera de nouveau.

Elle attendit quelques secondes mais quand elles entendirent un quelconque bruissement de vêtements, elles s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre pour pouvoir partir.

Elles se trouvaient dans un des couloirs du bâtiment. Elles étaient seules et il n'y avait visiblement rien à voir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as eu tout à l'heure ? Tu es restée étrangement silencieuse plusieurs secondes.

Sansa secoua la tête doucement.

— Rien.

— Puisque tu n'as rien à dire, voudrais-tu que ces visites te servent ? Il me semble que tu souhaitais charmer ce Joffrey.

Sansa hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, elle souhaitait ardemment oublier la scène qu'elle venait de voir et les souvenirs que cela avait ravivés. Elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise dans son propre corps. Et il fallut qu'elle tombe nez à nez avec le Limier.

Un cri monta dans sa gorge et y mourut aussi subitement qu'il était apparu. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près et ne put que se féliciter d'avoir toujours éviter de croiser son regard. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir abyssal et son regard était dure. Il avait la mine sévère et s'occupait les doigts avec un couteau de chasse. Il était complètement défiguré sur une partie du visage et Sansa eut du mal à détourner les yeux. Pourtant dès qu'elle le fit, elle ressentit une vague fraîche de soulagement. La curiosité était mauvaise conseillère.

Sansa s'éloigna un peu et se rendit à quel point la situation était comique : les deux hommes se partageaient un petite banquette le géant s'était tassé sur lui-même tandis que le gosse s'était étendu au maximum.

— Dis-moi le Limier, commença Joffrey, tu vois qui est Sansa Stark ?

Le cœur de la jeune femme jaillit jusqu'à l'avoir au bord des lèvres. Ainsi il la connaissait ! Son corps se tendit vers l'élu de son cœur, prête à _tout_ entendre.

— Elle est dingue de moi, se délecta le jeune homme. J'ai hâte de l'avoir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire concupiscent.

Et cette fois, Sansa ne put entendre ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'était beaucoup leurré par le passé mais elle pourrait difficilement construire sa vie future sur des édifices aussi bancales. Elle s'appuya sur le mur et écouta la suite en se tordant les doigts.

— Elle a l'air gentille en plus.

Sansa ressentit le même frisson de terreur que lorsque Baelish s'était glissé trop proche d'elle. « Gentille » avait perdu tous ses aspects vertueux, ce caractère la poussait aujourd'hui dans une camisole.

— Alors elle te plaît ? questionna encore Joffrey.

— Elle est pas mal, répondit le Limier de sa voix bourrue sans lui jeter un regard.

Sansa était tellement sous le choc qu'elle ne songeait pas à se vexer de cette description. Elle revenait en arrière hébétée parce que sa mère lui avait mis la seule et unique gifle de sa vie.

— Littlefinger pense avoir une chance mais franchement... Même elle n'est pas si conne !

Joffrey avait beaucoup d'assurance, il semblait persuadé que son acolyte buvait ses paroles alors même que le concerné avait l'air de se faire royalement chier. Il regardait fixement le mur lançant et récupérant inlassablement son couteau à cran. Ses réponses n'étaient que des grognements et pour la première fois Sansa se dit qu'ils étaient bien assortis.

— Vivement qu'elle se déclenche on dirait presque qu'elle aime se faire poireauter elle-même. Et je déteste que Littlefinger pense avoir une quelconque chance. Dès que j'aurais mis la main sur elle, il devra ramper pour que je l'excuse et il l'aura dans le cul – un peu comme elle !

Le jeune homme s'esclaffait bruyamment quand il se fit sèchement rappeler à l'ordre :

— Ce n'est pas une façon de parler de sa camarade, tonna Renly Baratheon avec colère. Le respect est quelque chose que l'on doit à l'autre indépendamment de toute autre considération.

Dès que l'étudiant eut reconnu son interlocuteur, il souffla bruyamment et leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu peux y aller, et comportes-toi bien, Mestre Fourryer est très généreux en t'offrant cette opportunité.

Joffrey partit sur une dernière insulte et disparut dans un des bureaux. Le professeur se tourna alors vers le Limier avec un sourire chaleureux :

— Bonsoir Sandor comment allez-vous ?

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et l'association de son élégant et concerné professeur avec cette grosse brute de Limier avait quelque chose d'irrésistiblement drôle mais en même temps, cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

— Toujours pareil, grommela Sandor. Vous surveillez Littlefinger ?

Autant le ton que la formulation, tout avait une apparence de reproche et pourtant Renly ne le prit ainsi.

— J'essaie et je lui mets la pression autant que je peux malheureusement je n'ai jamais pu le prendre sur le fait ni convaincre une étudiante de l'accuser publiquement.

— Les gamines sont mal barrées, grimaça Sandor.

— Comment ça « les », s'étonna Renly dont la voix vibrait d'inquiétude.

— Alayne Stone, répondit simplement le garde du corps avec un désintérêt feint.

— Bordel quelle salope celui-là ! Elle est isolée et orpheline depuis peu je ne pensais pas qu'il m'avait entendu...

Sansa faillit pleurer, après la dureté des mots de Joffrey voir son professeur toujours aussi gentil l'enthousiasmait.

Finalement elle sentit de réelles larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse et inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Elle se rendait compte que Joffrey et ce fameux Sandor avaient eu raison sur un point : elle était sacrément conne.

Elle avait cru qu'Alayne était un gouffre sans fond et finalement, quand elle avait eu besoin d'aide, elle n'avait eu personne. Elle avait cru que ce Sandor était concupiscent à son égard alors que c'était Joffrey qui était ainsi. Elle avait cru que se retrouver dans un guet-apens alors que la simple présence du Limier avait empêché le tétrarque d'aller plus loin dans ses avances.

Elle sentit une main lui prendre le bras. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à voyager de nouveau, elle se sentit attirée vers l'esprit et reçut un doux câlin. Elle s'y plongea avec réconfort. Cela faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce genre de contact. Même sa proximité avec Margaery était différente. Ce câlin lui rappelait l'époque lointaine où sa famille était très effusive. Puis elle se dit qu'ils avaient peut-être continué à être ainsi seulement sans elle. Elle s'accrocha encore plus à ce câlin.

Quand elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, elles échangèrent un regard gêné avant de s'esclaffer doucement.

— On rentre, proposa l'esprit avec la basse voix d'Alayne.

Sansa saisit la main qu'elle lui tendait et hocha la tête.

Elles étaient retournées dans la chambre de Sansa. Elles s'assirent sur le bout du lit lasses après tout ce qu'elles venaient de vivre.

— Ça va aller ? demanda l'esprit avec sollicitude.

— Il faudra bien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été vidée de l'intérieur, souffla Sansa.

— Tu es toujours la même pourtant. La seule chose qui a changé c'est que tu n'as plus tes visières.

— Il aurait peut-être été préférable que je les garde. Sans, je sais plus où aller. Ni même comment.

— Sansa, tu as toujours autant d'intelligence, d'ambition et de passion. Ce sont de puissants caractères mais ils doivent être dirigés avec sagesse.

L'étudiante hocha la tête même si l'esprit ne lui avait pas donné de solution, il l'avait complimentée et cela la flattait. Son avis était devenu important pour elle.

— Bon courage, finit-elle.

Et sans fracas, elle disparut simplement. Sansa regarda autour d'elle. Dans la chambre, il y avait encore les vêtements qu'elle avait essayé plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle s'était beaucoup tracassé pour un idiot finalement. Cela lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se démaquiller ce qu'elle alla faire de suite. Elle se demandait quoi faire. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir gagner le concours d'économie alors elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de travailler davantage sa présentation. Elle n'aurait qu'à prendre un livre en attendant d'avoir sommeil.

Mais quand elle revint dans sa chambre, elle ne put résister à l'envie de se planter devant son miroir. Elle était toujours cette grande jeune femme rousse à qui la tristesse allait bien. Quel charme.

Elle tenta de sourire comme elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois. Mais son geste se brisa et une grimace apparut à la place. Elle n'arrivait donc plus à faire semblant. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle avait à cacher.

Elle planta ses yeux sur la surface réfléchissante. Et sans même y faire attention, elle vit ce qu'elle voulait être. Une femme que la réussite rendait ravissante. Elle était habillée avec classe et sobriété. Il manquait un peu de caractère à sa tenue et ses traits étaient plutôt froids mais mis à part cela, c'était ce qu'elle voulait être.

Soudainement la surface bougea subtilement et une forme sortit du miroir. Sansa recula précipitamment. La nuit avait été longue et surprenante alors elle ne put que regarder hébétée une autre version d'elle-même lui faire face. L'apparition était un peu plus vieille qu'elle, et la réussite était visible partout. Elle portait un collier luxueux et tous ses vêtements témoignaient d'un statut social élevé. Ses cheveux étaient plein d'ornements comme Sansa avait toujours rêvé d'en porter.

— Tu es aussi un esprit ? questionna avidement Sansa.

— Une âme.

La voix n'avait rien d'humaine, elle semblait venir d'ailleurs et cette fois la présence ne la toucha même pas. Tout disparut autour d'elle et elle se retrouva dans une splendide maison tout de blanc. Soudainement, deux personnes déboulèrent dans la pièce. L'homme était grand, mais peu imposant. Il était plutôt agréable à voir malgré un flagrant manque de symétrie. Une femme le suivait, elle était comme l'apparition : Sansa en plus âgée.

Ils se disputaient.

— Ça ne sert à rien que tu sois là, affirmait l'homme. C'est réservé aux professionnels.

— Et je n'en suis pas une ? Je ne t'ai pas seulement soutenu, j'ai travaillé sur chacun de tes livres, j'ai travaillé pour tes campagnes et tes discours-

— Parce que tu es ma femme, répliqua-t-il avec agacement. Arrête un peu, je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment...

— Je suis loin d'être heureuse, révéla la femme avec une grande lassitude.

— Ne fais pas l'enfant Sansa. Tu as choisis tout ça, c'est ce que tu voulais de moi.

Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, l'homme sortit de la pièce et elles entendirent le ronronnement d'une voiture. Et la femme erra comme une âme en peine. Elle tourna en rond dans le salon. Elle s'arrêta vers la petite table où trônait le téléphone. La visiteuse s'approcha pour lire par dessus de son épaule. La version plus âgé feuilleta le répertoire, son doigt s'arrêta à plusieurs reprise. Pourtant elle n'appela ni Jon ni Margeary. Elle n'avait pas le numéro de Jeyne. Elle ne finit pas le numéro pour contacter ses parents. C'est avec nostalgie qu'elle regarda les noms d'Arya, de Theon et de Robb.

C'était une vision d'isolement telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu.

Finalement elle renonça à contacter quelqu'un et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle se fit couler un bain. La femme s'arrêta près du lavabo et saisit la lame de barbier qu'elle fit tournée entre ses doigts. La Sansa plus âgée se plongea dans l'eau sans même se dévêtir. La visiteuse se tourna vers sa guide dont les traits tirés reflétait une fatigue perpétuelle. Aucune surprise, elle savait donc ce qu'il se passait.

Sans prévenir, Sansa passa la lame sur son poignet. Sa main tremblait mais la lame s'enfonça jusqu'à ce que le sang coule. Elle répéta l'opération sur son second poignet. Elle laissa ses bras retomber et ferma les yeux comme pour dormir.

— Vous pouvez pas nous laisser comme ça ! s'exclama Sansa.

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle se précipita dans la baignoire et tenta de secouer la femme.

— Réveillez-vous !

Mais Sansa ne parvenait pas à la toucher et ses mots raisonnaient dans le vide. Elle sentit l'eau disparaître et la texture de la baignoire changeait. C'était une boîte. Et quand le couvercle claqua au dessus d'elles deux fermant ce qu'elle savait être un cercueil, Sansa lâcha un vrai hurlement de terreur.

Elle frappa plusieurs fois dessus commençant à ressentir une réelle angoisse.

— Non ! Non ! Je suis pas morte ! Je veux pas mourir comme ça !

Son mot s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle reprit ses esprits quand elle tomba au sol. C'était le parquet de sa chambre et elle pleura de soulagement.

Elle se savait pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi, purement et simplement heureuse d'être à même le sol en cette nuit de décembre. Elle sentait ses larmes, son nez plein, et même ses orteils crispés avec joie. Elle était en vie ! Elle n'allait pas mourir seule avec cette beauté fade de tristesse.

Elle se redressa, saisit le miroir qui lui faisait face et l'emporta au salon. Elle ne voulait plus se préoccuper continuellement de son apparence. Elle n'allait plus jamais être belle pour quelqu'un d'autre parce qu'elle était intelligence et ambitieuse et qu'elle voulait utiliser ses talents. Elle ressentit une douce fièvre en ce rendant compte qu'elle n'avait même pas essayé de gagner son concours. Sansa prit un paquet de gâteaux secs et se rendit dans son bureau. Elle s'assit et jeta sa présentation initiale à la poubelle. Elle avait toujours aimé gagner et il était temps qu'elle y retrouve goût.

Elle travailla deux bonnes heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite. Sansa souriait sans même s'en apercevoir. Elle reprit les notes qu'elle avait auparavant écrites pour son diaporama. Par simple fainéantise, elle aurait peu de visuels à présenter. Elle s'agaça une peu mais en réfléchissant davantage, elle comprit que ces derniers étaient suffisamment neutres pour qu'ils ne guident pas suprêmement ses propos.

Elle afficha son schéma récapitulatif sur son panneau en liège pour l'avoir toujours en vue. Elle ajouta son résumé de thèse présentée devant un jury deux semaines auparavant.

Mais aujourd'hui elle allait faire face à une assemblée hétéroclite composée d'étudiants, d'illustres Mestres et même de gouverneurs et de proconsuls. Il s'agissait de membres éminents de leur société, des décideurs politiques qui avaient très souvent un fort pouvoir économique. D'après son professeur Renly Baratheon, il n'était pas rare que des investisseurs prennent contact avec les étudiants à ce moment – s'ils jugeaient leur projet viable et intéressant.

Sansa souhaitait rafler la mise. Elle avait grandi avec six frères, jamais elle n'avait ignoré ce que provoquait l'excitation de la compétition ou la jubilation de la victoire. Et se préparer ainsi pour ce concours d'éloquence lui permettait de retrouver celle qu'elle avait laissé à Winterfell. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir une fois alors qu'elle était passée par le Collège puis par le Lycée fait preuve d'ambition. Elle avait pourtant bataillé pour obtenir ses petits copains – mais indirectement. Elle ne savait même pas séduire !

Elle mit le point final à sa présentation et regroupa ses trois feuilles. Elle relut le tout, clarifia ses transitions et supprima les passages redondants. Sansa pondit sept versions de l'explication concise de son projet pour ensuite définir laquelle serait la plus percutante et juste.

À sa troisième relecture, elle décida d'ajouter quelques anecdotes personnelles par raviver l'intérêt de ses auditeurs et s'attirer leur sympathie. Cela lui donnait une fluide introduction ce qui ne pourrait pas lui nuire. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était même plus à même de corriger de simples erreurs de grammaire, Sansa décida de faire une pause.

Malgré l'heure plus que matinale, elle choisit de se faire un petit déjeuner. Un porridge d'avoine et un lait chaud épicé qui lui rappelait la maison. La jeune femme aima tellement cette activité – elle avait quasiment arrêté de cuisiner tout à ses occupations esthétiques – qu'elle décida de la poursuivre pour obtenir des cookies, un cake, un quatre-quarts et même un petit kouign-amann.

Ce n'était pas simplement pour retrouver celle qu'elle avait pu être. Sansa voulait surtout retrouver les personnes à qui elle tenait le plus. Elle n'oublierait jamais la détresse qu'elle avait senti en se voyant, une version qu'elle croyait accomplie d'elle-même, incapable d'appeler à l'aide. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de reconnaître ses erreurs ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait être ; cela n'avait rien d'une glorieuse réussite.

Elle fit cuire ses pâtisseries une à une en restant à proximité à déclamer à voix haute sa présentation. En même temps, elle annotait le tout au crayon papier pour affiner et aiguiser le tout.

Plus de cinq heures s'étaient écoulées et la belle rousse commença à ressentir une réelle fatigue. Si elle avait su qu'elle recevrait de la visite, elle n'aurait pas perdu deux heures et demi à travailler sa coiffure et son maquillage.

Néanmoins, une idée lui était venue et elle ne pouvait guère l'ignorer. Sansa retourna dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller et revêtit sa tenue de la veille. Elle vérifia que son four était bien éteint et prit deux pâtisseries avant se sortir.

La cadette Stark n'avait même pas mis son manteau car elle ne sortait pas dehors. Elle se rendait simplement à l'étage supérieur. Dans le quatrième appartement se trouvait la jeune femme qui avait été son amie durant ses quatre derniers mois et qu'elle avait si mal traitée. Margeary Tyrell.

Il était toujours rude de se rendre compte de sa beauté douce et espiègle. L'étudiante de trois ans son aînée avait de très longs cheveux châtains qui reposaient en tresse sur son épaule. Son corps évoquait un sablier attirant et gorgé de soleil. Elle cligna des yeux et la dévisagea. Mais la laissa entrer.

— Que me veux-tu ? souffla-t-elle un bâillement dans la voix.

— Je viens te présenter mes excuses, ou plutôt te demander pardon. Je me suis comportée comme une idiote, cette tocade pour Joffrey m'a fait perdre tout sens des mesures. Tu m'es trop chère pour que j'accepte de te perdre.

— J'accepte tes excuses.

Margaery avait un ton doux et un air serein. Un arrière ton moqueur se laissait remarquer mais venant d'elle, il n'y avait rien de plus normal.

— Vraiment ? Aussi simplement que cela ?

— Eh oui, rit la tendre Margaery, je tiens à toi. Et puis, c'est ton grand jour.

Sansa se précipita pour la serrer contre elle. Il était bon de la retrouver. Outre les senteurs florales, elle distinguait un fond âcre qui la faisait fondre. Mais se rendant compte qu'elle sentait préciser chaque courbe et même qu'elle pressait ainsi leur poitrine l'une contre l'autre, Sansa décida de s'éloigner quelques peu.

— Veux-tu petit-déjeuner avec moi ? proposa Margaery sans sembler remarquer son trouble.

— J'ai mangé il y a peu mais je t'accompagnerai volontiers. Je t'ai même apporté quelque chose...

Ayant ainsi la confirmation que ce que contenait ce sac en toile lui était dédié, Margaery se précipita dessus avec le sourire d'un enfant. Sansa la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle mangeait une quantité phénoménale de douceur en tout genre y compris dès le matin.

— Ce sont des pâtisseries typiques du Nord. Chose promise, chose due.

Ainsi elle n'avait pas oublié sa promesse, c'était une bonne surprise. Margaery déposa les pâtisseries sur le comptoir et ajouta un couteau et deux serviettes de table. Dès que l'eau frétilla, elle servit une tasse accompagné d'une boule à thé qu'elle tendit à Sansa. Elle pour sa part carburait au chocolat chaud et onctueux.

Les deux femmes passèrent plus de trente minutes à profiter de cet intermède, ravies de pouvoir se retrouver.

— Tu as complètement abandonné l'idée de séduire Joffrey ?

— Complètement, sourit Sansa.

Elle sentait même ses yeux se plisser, signe qu'elle était belle et bien satisfaite de la tournure des événements.

— Alors tu me demanderas plus de conseils sur des sous-vêtements ou ta façon d'embrasser ?

Sansa éclata d'un rire franc, se cachant une partie du visage dans un mélange de gêne, de consternation et même de regret.

— Non, lui assura-t-elle. J'ai honte d'avoir été si insécure !

Mais Margaery savait qu'un tel comportement témoignait avant tout de sa confiance en leur relation et cette franchise n'avait rien de honteux.

— Maladroite peut-être mais surtout irrésistiblement mignonne.

La belle Tyrell repoussa ses cheveux roux et flatta sa joue. Elle se laissa faire fermant même les yeux sous la caresse.

— Qu'as-tu prévu de faire ?

— Pour l'instant dormir, je suis debout depuis deux heures au moins. Ensuite j'irai accueillir ma famille à la gare.

— Tu es... impatiente ?

— Oui, très !

Sa meilleure amie avait facilement perçu son changement de mentalité. Elle qui s'assombrissait auparavant de la venue de sa famille avait aujourd'hui annoncé l'événement comme une bonne chose. Margaery en était ravie car elle savait que Sansa avait le même sens de la famille qu'elle : leur soif de liberté ne remplacerait jamais leur besoin de racine.

Les deux jeunes femmes se quittèrent sur un bref câlin tout en se promettant de passer rapidement un long moment ensemble. Arrivée chez elle, Sansa quitta ses vêtements pour son pyjama, régla son réveil avec soin et s'endormit comme une masse.

Elle s'éveilla plus de sept heures plus tard sous les hurlements stridents de son réveil. Un long bâillement la poursuivit alors qu'elle sortait de son lit deux places pour aller se doucher. Comme toujours elle se mit rapidement à chanter, peu inquiète à l'idée d'avaler du savon. Margaery lui avait déjà dit qu'elle chantait diablement faux mais ce n'était pas une nouveauté. C'était même devenu un blague dans sa famille.

Elle prit le temps de se brosser les cheveux et attacha ceux de devant dans une fine tresse. Une robe d'un bleu profond couvrait sa poitrine sans la nier et flattait ses hanches. Pour magnifier l'ensemble elle choisit comme seul accessoire le collier que sa mère lui avait prêté à son départ. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais mis jusqu'ici car il ne faisait pas très luxueux. Ce n'était qu'une cordelette en velours à laquelle était attaché un médaillon de bois sculpté. Mais quand elle le mit, elle n'eut aucun frisson dû à la différence de température.

Quand elle partit, elle se regarda dans le miroir de loin. Ses cheveux roux étaient remarquables et elle adorait le contraste que cela créait avec son manteau crème. Ses bottes marron étaient fonctionnelles et son collier reposait au creux de son cou. Elle s'était observé moins d'une minute quand elle sortit toujours avec son sac en toile.

Le ciel était clair et lumineux malgré l'absence de soleil et le vent persistant. Malgré l'intérêt qu'elle portait à ses études, Sansa avait hâte de changer de ville. La proximité de la mer n'était pas aussi satisfaisante qu'elle l'aurait cru.

La belle femme entra dans la Poste Centrale et trouva un stand libre où il y avait du papier et un crayon. Elle avait décidé de reprendre contact avec Jeyne au moins pour s'excuser. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Sa lettre fut courte. Dans la première partie, elle s'excusait d'avoir été une mauvaise amie et d'avoir été blessante. Dans la seconde, elle lui faisait par de menus détails concernant sa vie à Port-Real. Elle conclut le tout en exprimant son souhait de la revoir et lui souhaita de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Ces dernières n'arriveraient pas avant une grosse semaine mais elle ne savait pas exactement quand cette lettre lui parviendrait.

Elle signa puis sépara la feuille du bloc-notes. Au guichet, elle ajouta un petite aquarelle de la ville avant l'envoi – le coût était important mais Jeyne avait toujours aimé les représentations graphiques.

Sansa poursuivit sa route jusqu'à la gare centrale. Elle traversa le bâtiment et se posta sur le premier quai. Elle avait hâte que ses parents et petits frères arrivent. Lorsque le train arriva, Sansa se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour capter la haute silhouette de ses parents. Mais elle ne regardait pas au bon endroit et finalement c'est son frère Rickon qui la trouva. Il bloqua ses jambes à tel point qu'elle avait bien du mal à ce dire que c'était un câlin. Il était resté assez fluet malgré ses habitudes d'aventurier. Elle se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Pas très démonstratif, le jeune garçon se sépara rapidement d'elle et l'entraina en courant vers le reste de sa famille.

Sa mère fut la seconde à la prendre dans ses bras, puis vint son père. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils lui avaient réellement manqués. Ils avaient surtout échangé des lettres mais toute à ses occupations, elle ne répondait qu'une fois sur deux et très vite leurs échanges étaient devenus superficiels.

— Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir. Et tellement désolée d'avoir été si méchante avec vous.

— Tu es tout excusé ma belle, répondit aussitôt son père en embrassant son crâne.

Sa mère hocha simplement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Comme avec Margaery, Sansa ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi simple. Il avait vraiment suffit qu'elle abandonne son egocentrisme et sa suffisance pour que ses proches lui pardonnent.

Les jeunes adolescents durent aussi subire de longues embrassades. Que Arya conclue en faisant grimaces et crachats comme si elle avait eu une touffe de poils sur la langue.

Et deux mains lui recouvrirent les yeux. Sansa savait évidemment de il s'agissait mais elle devait vérifier. Son coeur ne supporterait pas une telle erreur. Elle écarta les mains devant elle et se retourna vivement.

— Robb !

Elle sauta dans ses bras sans même s'en rendre compte ; il la serra comme pour l'écraser, comme quand elle était petite.

Mais Theon et Jon étaient aussi présents et eux furent clairement surpris de ses épanchements affectifs à leur égard.

— Il faut que je prévienne le comité des fêtes, sourit-elle, histoire que l'on est un table plus grande ce soir.

Elle les abandonna donc pour appeler avec le comité de la gare les laissant à leurs retrouvailles. Dès que ce fut fait, il se retrouvèrent tous les neuf pour rejoindre le grand parc. Ils formaient un groupe bruyant qui s'etalait sur le trottoirs.

Arya et Rickon étaient en tête pour découvrir les lieux. Ils entrainaient Jon avec eux qui avait bien du mal à refusait quoi que ce soit à d'aussi attendrissants garnements.

Theon, Bron, et les parents cheminaient ensuite avec bohomie. Venaient ensuite Robb et Sansa.

— Tu te plais ici ?

— Beaucoup, j'ai rarement eu des cours aussi intéressant.

Robb lui offrit un tendre sourire. Il avait toujours été un frère protecteur et elle adorait qu'il la traite comme une princesse.

— On peut enfin manger ?! cria Rickon quelques mètres plus loin.

— Oui, répondit sa mère d'une voix exagérément lasse qui les fit tous sourire.

Sansa découvrit alors que sa famille était tout à fait prête pour un tel dîner. Un des sacs de voyage regorgeait de sandwich et Sansa eut droit à son préféré. La jeune femme eut droit à une montagne de bisous quand elle fit tourner la boîte contenant les cookies et celle des brownies. La gourmandise fonctionnait toujours avec eux.

— T'assures ! sourit Bran la bouche plein.

— C'est super bon, heureusement que tu t'es amélioré.

Très fier de sa pique, Theon lui offrit un sourire insolent.

— Ou alors j'aurais dû te prévoir une part spéciale rien que pour toi !

— T'y aurais mis quoi? questionna malicieusement Arya.

— J'aurais fait une forêt noire avec du fromage de chèvre et des groseilles !

Ils tirèrent des têtes de dégoût et s'étouffèrent en se souvenant de l'horrible mélange qu'avait créé Theon par hasard.

Ils ne rentrèrent que pour avoir le temps de se préparer avant la soirée. Sansa réussit à passer en priorité grâce à son statut de locataire principale. Avant de sortir, elle récupéra un crayon à lèvres, un rouge à lèvres et un gloss ainsi que son matériel capillaire.

Elle abandonna alors la salle d'eau et resta au salon avec le reste de sa famille. Arya la regardait se coiffer d'un air absent. Ils écoutaient tous Rickon raconter ses péripéties de la Primaire ; il était rare qu'il soit aussi bavard. Mais il ne se gena pas pour les abandonner sans manière quand la salle de bain se libéra.

— À quoi vous pensez ? questionna Theon quand il remarqua l'air nostalgique qu'abordait son presque père.

— Que ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'ai vu personne coiffé ainsi.

Robb regarda avec plus d'attention la chevelure rousse de sa soeur: les portions sur les tempes étaient pleines de tresses plaquées à son crâne qui disparaissaient dans la tresse principale formant presque une crête.

— Je me suis inspiré de Tante Lyanna, révéla la jeune fille.

— La première fois qu'elle s'est coiffé ainsi c'est parce que notre jeune frère lui avait coupé tout une partie de ses longs cheveux et qu'elle avait dû cacher sa faute.

Ses enfants s'esclaffèrent bruyamment rebondissant à leur tour avec d'autres anecdotes du même genre. Il fut particulièrement heureux quand Arya accepta que sa grande sœur la coiffe pour l'événement.

Bran fut le dernier à prendre sa douche après avoir demandé un tabouret à sa grande sœur — il lui était toujours difficile de rester longtemps en station debout. Mais il dut aussi refuser l'aide que les trois plus grands lui proposèrent à plusieurs reprises.

— Laissez-le donc faire, intervint le patriarche qui arrêta d'essayer de convaincre Rickon de mettre une veste correcte.

Le jeune adolescent disparut suivi des regards de ses grands frères. Sansa était présente lorsque la chute de son petit frère était arrivé. Elle n'avait rien vu mais elle était avec sa mère quand Lyn avait courru leur annoncer qu'ils avaient retrouvé Bran à terre et inconscient. Tout le monde avait cru qu'il avait glissé sur une pierre vermoulue, l'enfant passait tellement de temps à escalader tout et n'importe quoi. Mais il avait toujours nié sans toutefois donner d'autre explication.

Quand Sansa était partie de chez elle, il était encore alité et c'était la seconde fois seulement qu'elle le voyait en fauteuil roulant.

— Je sais à quel point cela peut être frustrant mais il faut le laisser faire quand il ne demande aucune aide, explicita l'ancienne Tully. L'infantiliser à outrance ne rend service à personne.

Les jeunes adultes hochèrent la tête, un peu perdu et mal à l'aise face aux nouvelles habitudes qu'ils devaient prendre.

Sansa finissait de coiffer sa sœur et un silence s'installa. Percevant un résidu de gêne, Rickon appela d'une voix plus qu'enfantine :

— Dis Sansa !

— Oui qu'il y a-t-il ?

— Tu as un petit copain ?

Et malgré toutes les dénégations qu'elle put lancé, Sansa fut envahi par les questions intrusives de sa famille. Jon rappela qu'à une certaine époque, elle avait une _liste_ de prétendant. Arya rit en se souvenant que toute à sa toquade, sa sœur avait déjà cousu sa robe de mariage. Malheureusement, jamais elle ne serait utilisée, car taillée pour une enfant de onze ans.

Sansa aurait pu s'en offusquer – elle n'aimait pas qu'on rende compte de sa superficialité y compris dans le cercle familial – mais elle voyait que cela permettait d'effacer le moment de malaise qui avait précédé. Une fois qu'ils furent tous apprêté, ils se mirent en route. La ville de Port-Real était grande mais heureusement la Faculté s'était établi dans le vieux quartier, facilement atteignable depuis la moyenne ville où résidait Sansa.

Le chemin se fit dans la bonne humeur ponctué par les accélérations des plus jeunes quand venaient de petites descentes. Profitant des discussions vivaces autour d'eux, Jon se pencha vers elle lui murmurant :

— Alors c'est qui ? Cette personne que tu aimes et qui n'est pas ton petit-copain ?

Sansa sentit que ses joues s'échauffaient et elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait bien répondre à son frère. Parce que pendant que sa fratrie l'avait charriée, Sansa avait eu une réponse limpide de qui était cette personne qui se glissait constamment dans ses pensées et qui lui apportait à la fois mille tourments et de foudroyants instants de pure joie.

C'était la moue tentatrice et souvent provocatrice de Margaery de Hauts-jardins qui était apparue. Leur entente avait été fusionnelle dès que Sansa avait osé faire tombé ses barricades d'apparat. Avec Margaery, elles avaient discuté pendant des heures de leurs cours de philosophie, d'économie, de diplomatie, de géographie et même d'histoire, elles se comprenaient ayant aimé auparavant les mêmes artistes, les mêmes coiffures, lisant les même refus... Ce n'est que quand Sansa affirma son intérêt pour Joffrey que quelques conflits et brouilles apparurent. La dernière datant de trois jours, clôturé tôt ce matin. Cela lui avait labouré le cœur, comme toujours, mais des années d'habitude et de fierté mal placée l'avaient aidée à ignorer ce malaise.

— Tu as un tel sourire, fit-il observer, elle doit être exceptionnelle.

— Et toi tu es devenu sacrément beau parleur, retourna-t-elle. Elle doit être exceptionnelle.

Jon préféra détourner les yeux que de lui répondre mais il lui offrit un léger baiser sur la tempe signe qu'elle avait vu juste. Ils pénétrèrent ainsi dans le grand hall, bras dessous bras dessus. Peu habituée à relever ainsi ses cheveux, Sansa avait les oreilles glacées et elle était ravie d'être à l'abri des vents côtiers.

Ils posèrent ensemble pour une photo de famille quand Sansa remarqua une de ses camarades dans une sublime robe verte. Alayne. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaule et sa gorge, laquelle se retrouvait exposée avec peu de pudeur. Une telle tenue était surprenante de la part de la jeune surdouée de la campagne. D'ailleurs, elle ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise.

Plongeant dans ses ressources, la confiance qu'elle avait en elle et l'amour dont elle pouvait se parer, elle se dirigea vers elle tandis que sa famille allait s'installer à table. Quand elle s'approcha, Alayne la suivit du coin de l'œil, persuadée qu'elle n'allait pas lui parler.

— Sansa, la salua-t-elle d'une voix basse et tendue.

Malgré l'incertitude, elle ne tremblait pas.

— Je ne savais pas que tu venais... Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Un agacement vivace apparut sur ses traits jusque là vides. Mais Sansa comprit bien vite qu'elle n'en était pas la cause :

— Tétrarque Baelish m'a invitée mais il a omis de mentionner l'heure de rendez-vous.

— Il nous reste une place à notre table, proposa Sansa sur un coup de tête, la compagnie sera sûrement plus divertissante.

En face, Alayne arrangeait ses cheveux, elle les répartissait comme si ça pouvait cacher l'outrageant décolleté. On aurait dit qu'elle avait revêtu un des robes de Margaery.

— Il n'y aura que des discours, ce n'est pas si grave si tu retrouves Tétrarque Baelish plus tard, avança Sansa pour la convaincre.

La jeune femme finit par sourire doucement et accepta d'un signe de tête. Il restait deux places à table, une entre Jon et Rickon et l'autre en Theon et Arya. Connaissant ces derniers – les deux sans-gêne de la famille – Sansa se dévoua pour s'y asseoir.

La première partie de la soirée fut très agréable. Alayne se fondit facilement dans leur petit groupe Jon saisit la première occasion qui se présentait pour lui proposait son châle ce qui permit à l'étudiante de facilement cacher ce décolleté qu'elle assumait mal. Plus à l'aise, elle sembla davantage profiter de la soirée.

Les discours s'enchaînèrent et Sansa sentait l'impatience la gagnait petit à petit. En voyant la scène et le pupitre, ce dernier illuminé par d'intenses lumières blanches, elle repensait à toutes ces fois où elle aurait voulu être une artiste justement pour être vue et applaudie par tous. Elle s'était apprêté avec soin ce soir, arborant même un pantalon droit et des escarpins à talons pour paraître plus adulte et sérieuse. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle s'était attaché les cheveux : elle ne voulait pas les avoir devant les yeux et avoir à les remettre en place. Enfin Renly Baratheon l'appela et elle traversa la somptueuse salle pour prendre place derrière l'estrade. Sansa répartit ses feuilles de notes pour être sûre de ne pas se prendre et commença d'une voix forte :

— Bonjour à tous et merci au Professeur Baratheon et au Conseil des Mestres de me donner cette opportunité. Je m'appelle Sansa Stark et comme certains le savent sûrement, je viens du Nord. Je parle de la province du Nord et non des régions au nord des Epois. (Ceux qui ne résidaient pas dans la province de la Couronne s'esclaffèrent.) Enfant j'adorais les fruits du sud, en particulier les citrons. Ça tombait mal, ça a toujours été une denrée rare. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que dans notre pays il est plus aisé de faire le commerce de prostituées et d'alcool que de denrées alimentaires. Essayons d'y remédier !

Sansa enchaîna les vingts minutes suivantes à exposer son projet de réseaux fluviales et comment il pourrait complémenter le réseau ferroviaire toujours imparfait. Les visages qu'elle voyait semblaient globalement assez intéressés bien qu'elle voyait ici et là des sourires clairement moqueurs. À la fin de sa présentation, le public applaudit chaleureusement et Sansa put retourner à sa place. Sur le chemin, trois camarades la félicitèrent par une petite phrase ou un signe de la main. À table, chacun lui tapa doucement dans la main pour fêter sa prestation en toute discrétion.

Une entracte permit à chacun et chacune de se lever, se dégourdir les jambes et même de grignoter grâce à l'important buffet. Petyr Baelish profita de cette occasion :

— Félicitations, sourit-il en approchant sa main de sa hanche, je suis très fier de vous.

— Je vous déconseille de poser cette main sur moi, lâcha Sansa avec une rage contenue. Je pourrais faire de votre vie un désert social et professionnel, alors tenez-vous. Cet avertissement inclut aussi Alayne Stone.

Sansa avait vu tous les signes de la colère : la crispation, le regard fixe, la mâchoire serrée et cette façon de se pencher vers elle comme s'il allait devenir la pire menace de sa vie. Mais elle avait fini avec tout ça, elle avait bien plus de soutien que nombre de jeunes filles et elle n'hésiterait pas à se servir des titres et des réseaux de sa famille pour se débarrasser de ce genre d'égoïste.

Toute peur avait disparu car elle savait que ce n'était pas des pulsions mais un doux sentiment d'impunité qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Et elle venait d'y mettre fin. Sans attendre quoi que ce soit de sa part, Sansa se détourna et partit en quête des petits beignets aux légumes que ses petits frères adoraient.

En s'approchant des mets, elle put croiser l'effrayant garde du corps. Elle ne souvenait de l'empathie dont il avait fait preuve sous un comportement brusque et outrageant. Aussi elle le salua tout en essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur sa face ravagée. Il l'observa bien en face, elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

— Bravo, prononça le célèbre Limier d'une voix bourrue et incertaine.

— Merci !

Un compliment de sa part avait une saveur particulièrement sachant qu'il la considérait comme un être humain complet.

— Sansa Stark, annonça alors la jeune femme en tendant sa main, pour officialiser leur rencontre.

— Sandor Clegane, répondit-il en se détournant d'elle et sans lui serrer la main.

La politesse ne lui collait certes pas à la peau.

— Vous allez prendre tous les beignets ! s'offusqua l'étudiante en voyant qu'il se servait d'importantes portions.

— Yep.

— J'en veux ! C'est pour mes jeunes frères.

— Pas mon problème.

Sa ton restait bourrue mais sa façon de lui tourner obstinément le dos et de ne surtout pas croiser son regard lui suggérait qu'il était en train de se moquer d'elle.

— Marchandons, proposa la jeune femme en prenant confiance en cette relation un peu étrange.

Cette fois il se retourna complètement vers elle et baissa les yeux sur son assiette garnie. Ils discutèrent bien deux bonnes minutes à débattre de la valeur de chaque produit établissant leur échelle de valeur personnelle. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne soirée en repartant à leur siège respectif.

Sansa était un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu dire quelques mots à Margaery, elles s'étaient vu de loin et n'avaient échangé qu'un signe de main. Mais elle avait un tel sourire à ce moment-là que Sansa n'avait pu se morfondre.

Plusieurs présentations se succédèrent. Certaines mal préparées furent certainement aussi pénibles à voir qu'à faire – telle fut celle de Joffrey qui avait reçu un texte à débiter et l'avait découvert sur scène. La soirée s'acheva et les lumières se manifestèrent. La foule se mélangea mais heureusement le tétrarque Baelish ne chercha pas à s'approcher d'une de ses étudiantes.

Autre bonne nouvelle, le gouverneur des Terre d'Acalmie vint à Sansa lui posant des questions particulièrement précises, satisfait de ses réponses il lui laissa son adresse afin qu'elle lui fasse parvenir son rapport. Elle eut une conversation brillante avec le Gouverneur Martel même s'il ne réclama aucun exemplaire. Et le Grand Hanseur Tyrion Lannister la héla d'une table et lui donna son adresse entre deux traits d'humour.

Elle avait trouvé de potentiels partenaires commerciaux ce qui était la plus grande réussite possible avec ce genre d'exhibitions. Aussi elle ne fut pas excessivement déçue quand le Grand Mestre annonça que Joffrey avait été nommé vainqueur de ce petit concours oratoire. De vagues applaudissements saluèrent l'annonce et personne ne souhaita s'attarder sur cette surprenante victoire.

Sansa et sa famille finirent la soirée en compagnie d'Alayne, de Margaery et de la famille de celle-ci. La jeune femme se sentait sereine ainsi entourée. Sa réussite l'avait conforté dans son ambition et son besoin de contrôle n'avait jamais été aussi satisfait. Elle se sentit comme ce qu'on disait d'elle : une jeune femme forte, sublime, intelligente. Elle l'avait oublié, mais quelques esprits bienveillants le lui avaient gracieusement rappelé.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là. Joyeuses fêtes et une merveilleuse journée à SardaiglePower ! Maneeya.


	2. Un bouquet accroché au trône

**Un bouquet accroché au trône**

C'était comme si le monde avait craqué. La stupeur religieuse avait laissé sa place à un brouhaha dense où les cris de sa mère perçaient.

Tommen, lui, regardait tout autour de lui. Il n'aimait pas la souffrance d'autrui, y compris quand il s'agissait de son frère. Sansa s'échappait silencieusement. Margaery échangeait un regard avec Lady Olenna. Et les serveurs s'observaient les uns les autres comme s'ils cherchaient à savoir qui avait apporté le plat fatal.

Tommen profita de l'ombre dans lequel il était plongé. Il avait le sentiment que ça ne durerait guère.

0

Sa mère laissait tout partir à vau–l'eau. Elle pleurait son premier fils. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était une tristesse abyssale et la rage sourde de ne pas pouvoir exécuter Tyrion de suite.

Maintenant Sansa devait être loin. Et Myrcella lui manquait.

0

Tommen dormait mal malgré la présence chaude et câline de son chat. Il fit alors quelque chose qui ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit auparavant. Il se leva, se vêtit et sortit de sa chambre à pas de loup.

Plutôt introverti, Tommen avait appris très tôt que désobéir était une perte d'énergie l'amusement n'était jamais aussi intense que prévu et les conséquences viraient facilement au dramatique.

Mieux encore, il avait appris à décoder les règles implicites que les adultes ne pensaient même pas à verbaliser. Respecter ces dernières assurait une quiétude à toute épreuve. Mais il y a trois jours son frère était mort. Et pourtant rien n'avait changé. La population n'avait pas bronché à la nouvelle, c'était presque un fait divers à leurs yeux.

Son grand-père, le grand Tywin ne lui avait pas paru affecté. En fait, il ressemblait à tout le monde ici. Un peu soulagé.

Tout ce qu'il avait retenu de ce meurtre c'était d'abord qu'il n'aimait pas son frère. Il éprouvait plus de peine à voir sa mère si peiné qu'à se dire que son frère ne lui adresserait plus jamais un de ses sarcasmes.

Et Joffrey avait été un des pires rois des Sept Couronnes. La déferlante de rage stupide et de violence avait condamné son règne à un sursaut obscure de l'histoire. Tout en conduisant des milliers de personnes à la mort.

Surprenemment, aucun garde ne gardait le couloir aux combles. La porte grinçante suffisait peut–être à leur yeux. Tommen s'y glissa, se saisissant d'une torche pour combattre la pénombre.

Il avança dans les couloirs, guidé par les traces de pas dans la terre battu. Enfin, après moult détours, il arriva devant des barreaux scellés. Il approcha un peu plus.

— Mon oncle, appela-t-il.

Une forme au fond remua. Son oncle se traîna vers les barreaux et le regarda, les traits soucieux.

— Que fais-tu ici Tommen ? Tu devrais être dans ton lit ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

— Toi aussi, tu devrais être dans ton lit, répondit Tommen d'une voix douce.

Ça avait quelque chose de rassurant de constater que certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Son oncle ne s'était pas transformé en monstre sanguinaire malgré les certitudes de sa mère. Il avait toujours été cet oncle jovial, très cultivé, à l'odeur bizarre.

— Est-ce que tu l'as tué ? questionna-t-il tout de même ?

Tyrion secoua simplement la tête ; il savait que c'était suffisant. Pour preuve de sa confiance, le jeune monarque lui passa un petit ballot ainsi qu'une gourde que Tyrion apprécia avec ses manières d'esthètes.

C'était comme s'il n'était pas vraiment dans cette geôle. Il agissait comme s'ils étaient tous les deux à Port Lannis sur une des belles terrasses. Tyrion le considérait comme un enfant, mais au moins il le considérait :

— Dis-moi comment tu vas maintenant.

0

Tommen pensait parfois qu'il était pas assez intelligent, souvent qu'il n'était pas assez stupide.

Les adultes jugeaient à l'emporte-pièces le plus souvent. Une certaine catégorie le considéraient trop jeune pour être capable de réflexion, il se devait donc d'être un exécutant tout en sachant à qui il devait allégeance.

D'autres le méprisaient purement et simplement. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à se faire respecter. Il était même arrivé lorsqu'il était plus jeune que Myrcella prenne sa défense.

Alors il était temps de devenir adulte. Comme le disait son oncle : « ceux qui demandent le respect ne l'obtiennent jamais ».

Sa première décision fut de présider le procès de son oncle. Il se le promit. Cette longue nuit qu'il avait passé avec son oncle – avant qu'il lui interdise formellement de revenir – avait été salutaire pour son âme.

Il connaissait ses défauts. Joffrey les lui avait répétés, criés, raillés. Il avait déjà été bousculé et embêté plus jeune. Il savait donc parfaitement ce qu'il avait à cacher.

Son âge d'abord devait devenir un détail, caché derrière un mur de savoirs et de précision.

Son caractère doux et compréhensif ne devait pas se voir. Ses caractères maternels étaient impropres pour un monarque.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait devenir quelqu'un d'autre : jamais Tommen ne pourrait avoir l'impudence de penser détenir la seule et unique vérité. Jamais, il ne pourrait prendre une décision à l'emporte-pièces sous le coup de la colère. Et malheureusement, jamais il ne pourrait se délivrer de l'image que sa famille et son peuple se faisaient de lui.

La couronne était lourde, et le trône inconfortable. Ce n'était pas son père qui lui avait dit mais sa Main : Lord Jon Arryn.

Il connaissait l'homme depuis toujours ou presque. Il était toujours très occupé mais prenait le temps d'être bienveillant à leur égard. Sa mort avait signé la fin de l'innocence car même s'il était âgé, rien n'avait préparé cette issue.

Le fil de ses pensées fut coupé par l'arrivée de son oncle, enchaîné, encadré par deux soldats. La salle se fit silencieuse, consciente que le monarque allait bientôt prendre la parole.

— Moi, commença-t-il de sa voix la plus grave, Tommen de la maison Baratheon, Roi des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Seigneur des Sept Couronnes, de ce procès annonce l'ouverture. J'établirai la justice, accueillant à mes côtés Lord Mace de la maison Tyrell ainsi que le prince Oberyn de la maison Martell. Que le jugement divin soit rendu.

Tyrion faillit bien éclater de rire. Tywin, qui s'était posté à côté du trône comme s'il allait bientôt y siéger, portait sur les traits les affres de sa déconfiture. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Un regard à sa sœur lui confirma que son neveu ne suivait pas la procédure auparavant définie. Le Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest se pencha dignement à l'oreille de son petit–fils. Ce dernier l'ignora, commençant à présider la séance.

— En ce jour, sera jugé Lord Tyrion de la maison Lannister pour l'assassinat de feu mon frère, feu notre roi, Joffrey de la maison Baratheon, selon les accusations de la reine douairière. Lord Tyrion, voulez-vous prendre la parole avant le début des témoignages ?

— Rien qui soit nouveau pour sa Majesté, assura son oncle de sa voix cynique.

— Alors commençons sans tarder.

Tommen appela le premier témoin Ser Meryn Trant, Tywin choisit de partir s'asseoir aux côtés de sa fille. Qui le connaissait savait qu'il fulminait.

Le chevalier témoignait pour charger l'accusé. Tommen dut administrer les temps de parole pour permettre aux deux hommes de s'exprimer. Le témoignage suivant, celui de Mestre Pycelle fut plus mitigé. Il expliqua qu'il possédait moult poisons en son officine et que nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient disparu. Il ajouta que ses cachettes étaient nombreuses et protégées de diverses façons et que l'assassin s'était longuement préparé. Il affirma que Tyrion était cet assassin voleur mais n'apporta aucune preuve convaincante.

Vint le tour de la Reine douairière. Tommen connaissait assez sa mère pour voir ses mensonges et ses demi-vérités. Si le prince Oberyn parut peu touché, Lord Mace lui se fit prendre. Elle exprima sa peine face à la mort de son premier né et affirma que Lord Tyrion l'avait menacée. Oberyn la questionna. Ce témoignage prit fin.

Une dernière personne se présenta. Une certaine Shae. Son témoignage, accablant Tyrion comme Sansa, ébranla son oncle et même Tommen commença à douter de ses certitudes. Mais il se rendait compte que les témoignages si concordants qu'on aurait dit une chanson n'avaient rien d'une vérité univoque.

Finalement, plutôt que de donner la parole à Tyrion, le roi laissa la ribaude disparaître et demanda à Tywin Lannister de se présenter devant la cour.

— Lord Lannister qu'avez-vous pensé des allocutions que nous venons d'entendre ?

— Elles désignent toutes l'accusé coupable, affirma-t-il d'une voix forte, conscient que son prestige surpassait celui de son petit–fils.

— Avez–vous noté quelque incohérence ? poursuivit le roi.

— Aucune.

— Êtes-vous stupide ou incompétent ? questionna le monarque d'une voix dure – un murmure stupéfait parcourut la foule. Ces discours ont été ficelés par un esprit tiers ; est-ce le votre ? Vous êtes-vous joué de la Couronne et de la justice qu'elle représente ?

— Non certainement pas !

La voix du vieillard s'était durcie et son regard se portait au-delà du jeune roi, accrochée à la mère de celui-ci : c'était elle la cause à ses yeux.

— Pourtant vous auriez dû administrer ce procès en mon nom, niez-vous qu'il ait été préparé et les témoins convoqués à dessein ?

— Certes tout cela est vrai néanmoins je n'ai pas orchestré ces discours.

— Pourtant vous étiez prêt à condamner un homme sur leurs dires, votre fils. La fille Shae le décrit énamouré de la fille Stark, le soldat le décrit sans cœur et sec. Elle suggère que le couple complotait depuis plusieurs semaines, pourquoi le vol a été constaté si tardivement alors ? Seulement deux jours avant son utilisation. Hors il est aisé de retracer les journées de Lord Tyrion comme de Lady Sansa durant la semaine précédente. Ont-ils commandité ce vol ? Qui de ceux qui connaissent les différentes cachettes de Mestre Pycelle ont pu se laisser acheter de la sorte ?

Tywin regarda son petit-fils avec consternation. Cette situation était tout bonnement irréaliste. Difficilement, il se tourna vers son cadet. Tyrion n'était pas retors mais il se méfiait de tout le monde présentement.

Quelqu'un dictait la conduite de ce garçon, quelqu'un de son sang se retournait contre lui.

Et cela ne pouvait être que Tyrion ou Cersei. Le choix était vite fait.

— Face à votre incompétence, je vous retire votre titre de Main du Roi et vous fait administrateur de Castral Roc et ses domaines pour une année pleine.

Un murmure effaré se répandit dans la salle. Tommen venait peu ou prou de priver l'homme de ses titres et fonctions les plus importantes.

Tywin baissa les yeux sur sa broche, les dents serrées. Il ne pouvait pas contre-attaquer et il le savait. Il s'en saisit et s'approcha pour la tendre au roi.

Il se sentit vieux quand il demanda à partir. Il préférait l'époque où les guerres se gagnaient sur les champs de bataille.

Tommen attendit que la porte se soit refermé puis signifia :

— Les jurés vont se retirer pour statuer sur la culpabilité de l'accusé.

Les trois hommes disparurent alors que la foule conversait avec animation. L'humiliation de Tywin Lannister avait remplacé les questions sur Tyrion. Certains supposaient même que le vieillard ait quelque chose à voir avec l'empoisonnement.

L'accusé le constata avec ahurissement, Tommen avait complètement retourné la situation.

Ils revinrent peu de temps après. Le monarque attendit qu'un silence religieux s'établisse avant d'établir ce qu'il sera.

— L'accusé est jugé non coupable devant la légèreté des preuves. Lord Tyrion, la Couronne s'excuse de cette méprise et du temps qui fut ainsi perdu. Le jugement royal a été rendu. Auny vous êtes priée de conduire l'accusé à ses appartements et de pourvoir à ses besoins.

Tommen se leva signifiant la fin de la séance. Il remercia cordialement ses deux acolytes : Lord Mace était très gêné mais le prince de Dorne lui sourit d'un air félin.

En sortant, le roi signifia doucement à sa mère :

— Il m'aurait été douloureux que ce soit vous à la place de Tywin Lannister.

0

Tommen prit un bain ce soir. Il était fatigué comme rarement. Les décisions qu'il prenait étaient lourdes et il avait des difficultés à les assumer entièrement.

Mais il s'obligeait à penser davantage à l'avenir. Il comptait parler à Margaery ce soir et demain il devrait prendre soin de sa famille.

Il n'avait pas cessé d'être utopique même si ce trait de caractère n'avait jamais autant exigé de sa part.

Ils étaient dans les appartements royaux et une soupe légère leur avait été servi. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme initiait une de leur rencontre et elle avait soigné sa mise.

Ils discutèrent longuement. Davantage de leurs prescripteurs et de littérature que d'eux à proprement parler. Cela convenait à Margaery qui pouvait être lasse de travailler à se faire aimer.

— Est–ce que vous seriez à votre aise avec un titre ?

— Quel titre ? Ce serait inconvenant pour une femme.

Tommen balaya la remarque et s'expliqua :

— J'ai besoin d'être entouré de personnes compétentes. Vous allez être ma femme, je ne doute pas que nous aurons les même objectifs et je ne peux être omniscient.

— Quel titre Votre Majesté ?

— Celui de Grand Ferrant ou Grande Ferrante, votre choix m'indiffère. Vous seriez chargée des guildes et des commerces.

— Ce titre n'existe pas ; Margaery en était un peu refroidie, c'était vrai.

— C'est vrai et il manque cruellement. La Couronne doit s'adapter à son peuple et lui permettre de subsister, l'aider à prospérer. Si vous n'avez pas les connaissances de l'artisanat, vous connaissez très bien en revanche les différentes guildes et le fonctionnement des différents commerces. Pensez-y s'il vous plaît. Si vous acceptez, je serais ravi que vous siégiez au Conseil.

Margaery inspira. Elle, assise au Conseil Restreint. Oui, peut-être bien qu'elle pourrait s'en réjouir.

0

Cersei pénétra dans la salle du trône, l'immense pièce était vide. Seul le roi était présent, il lisait comme très souvent.

Elle était encore choquée par les événements de la veille. Même si son père était persuadé qu'elle était la cause de sa déchéance, il n'en était rien.

Elle restait obnubilé par les quelques mots que son fils lui avait adressés. Effectivement, c'était elle qui avait nommé les témoins et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient ainsi questionné et remis en cause – ce ne serait pas advenu si Tywin avait gardé sa place.

Elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance que Tommen ait préféré sacrifié Tywin plutôt qu'elle.

— Tu m'as mandé, me voilà.

Elle ne devait pas avoir l'air faible sous peine de prendre la main. C'était un basique de la négoce.

— L'histoire raconte que Lyanna était si belle que le prince en perdit la tête.

Décidément, entendre ce nom lui était toujours aussi désagréable.

— Et que chaque demoiselle n'était qu'une fleur fanée après son passage.

Cersei s'enjoignit au calme, mais elle ne put résister à rétorquer :

— Tu regrettes de ne pas l'avoir connu ?

— Nullement. Les morts n'ont aucune beauté et je serais toujours cet enfant assurant à sa mère que nulle n'est plus magnifique qu'elle.

Sa mère lui sourit, se souvenant à son tour de ces mots, de cette époque.

— Mais je suis Roi désormais.

— Je le sais bien...

— Non, de toute évidence non. Comment me suis-je attribué ton mépris ? Joffrey eut plus de respect que moi alors même que ses compétences restaient douteuses au mieux.

Cersei secoua la tête effaré par ce que son enfant lui disait.

— Pourtant tu allais me faire taire, me conduisant ainsi au pire des cimetières. Pourquoi ? C'est donc cela que tu souhaites ?

Tommen désignait le trône sur lequel il était assis tantôt. Sa mère regarda l'immense fauteuil de fer, interdite.

— Tu aurais pu l'avoir sans tuer ceux que tu aimes, glissa Tommen d'une voix adoucie. Tu as toujours été la plus volontaire, la plus tenace et la plus exigeante de notre famille. Les qualités d'un monarque.

— Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? s'étonna la Reine douairière avec un mélange de suspicion et de surprise.

— Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, et j'ai besoin de pouvoir me fier à toi. Tes conseils seront-ils de fourbes paroles destinées à me perdre ou d'avisés conseils desquels il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de douter ?

— Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

— Je veux que tu sièges au Conseil Restreint en tant que Grand Argentier. Donnes-moi ta réponse d'ici trois nuitées.

0

— Votre Altesse !

Auny courrait vers lui et s'inclina gauchement en arrivant à son niveau.

— Puis-je vous parler s'il vous plaît ? C'est capital.

Tommen prit congé de son oncle et s'écarta avec la domestique. Une fois à l'abris, elle lui murmura d'un air alarmé.

— Lord Tyrion a tué la fille Shae et Lord Tywin.

Tommen saisit la servante par le bras et s'enfila de couloir en couloir jusqu'à atteindre les appartements, désormais à l'écart, de Tywin Lannister. Il chargea Auny de trouver le soldat York et entra.

Son oncle avait encore l'arbalète sur les jambes et regardait dans le vide d'un air hagard.

— Maintenant un parricide, lança Tommen.

Tyrion eut un pauvre sourire.

— C'est dommage, tu m'avais pourtant bien sauvé la mise Neveu.

— Vous ne payerez pas ces crimes, révéla le monarque. Je suis navré mais j'ai d'autres desseins pour vous.

Tyrion fronça les sourcils et quémanda des explications. Tommen lui prit l'arbalète des mains et la posa plus loin. En face du cadavre sur latrines qu'était devenu Tywin Lannister.

— Rejoignez vos appartements et ne vous faites voir de personne. Je viendrais vous y retrouver.

Tyrion hésita mais heureusement obtempéra sans discuter. À la suite, Auny et soldat York arrivèrent et le roi distribua ses ordres.

Las de ces complications, il dut malgré tout se rendre aux appartements de son oncle afin d'être sûr qu'il ne dévoile pas sa culpabilité.

Il commença par lui annoncer qu'une prostituée serait ici très bientôt et qu'elle serait son alibi pour toute la soirée. Cela ne lui tira qu'une grimace.

— Je ne pouvais pas vous exécuter sans avoir fini de mettre en place mon plan. Je vous veux Maître des lois, travaillant à mes côtés.

Tyrion secoua la tête. Il était abattu :

— Jaime et Cersei vont me tuer pour ce que j'ai fait.

— Qu'avez-vous fait mon oncle ?

— J'ai tué-

— Personne, compléta Tommen. Vous avez passé la soirée ici en très bonne compagnie. Et même que vous êtes singulièrement agacé que votre roi vous dérange pendant vos retrouvailles post-carcérales avec la chair féminine.

— Quelqu'un parlera, soupira Tyrion.

— Soignez sûr d'une chose, ma parole est seule vérité en ce monde. Présentez-vous au Conseil et vous constaterez que votre vie a du sens.

Tyrion n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il s'endormit aux côtés d'une putain bien sympathique après avoir joué aux cartes et maudit les femmes. Il était persuadé de finir pendu dans la semaine, au pire si on laissait à Cersei le choix de sa sentence.

Pourtant le lendemain tout le monde parlait du fait que la fille Shae avait tué Tywin Lannister. Personne ne savait trop pourquoi mais personne ne regrettait l'excès de zèle du soldat York qui l'avait conduit à la tuer plutôt que l'emprisonner.

Son frère regarda la mine de six pieds de long que tirait son cadet.

— Les rumeurs sont dures à entendre, compatit-il. Toutes mes condoléances, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

— Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de te dire cela ?

— Pour Shae, précisa son grand frère avec tristesse. Tu étais en amour, je le sais.

Tyrion ne regrettait pas vraiment d'avoir tué son père mais à ce moment-là il pensa que peut-être que ça n'aurait pas été un mal que Shae soit vivante.

— Merci, articula-t-il difficilement. Tu es un frère.

Constatant que le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, les deux frères se rendirent ensemble au Conseil.

Margaery, Pycelle et Cersei étaient déjà présents. Varys arriva peu après eu et Tommen plus tardivement.

— Bonjour à tous, il s'assit en bout de table et poursuivit : nous sommes presque au complet, il nous manque qu'un Maître des navires. J'ai plusieurs personne en tête.

» Avant de commencer j'aimerais clarifier mes objectifs. Nombreux sont ceux qui contestent mon autorité néanmoins, ils ont tous été écrasés militairement. Je compte donc avant tout pacifier les territoires de la Couronne et y faire régner justice et prospérité afin que nul n'ose soutenir ou financer nos ennemis. Cette entreprise sera coûteuse aussi si quelqu'un ici ne souhaite pas y prendre part, il est libre de disposer.

Personne ne bougea alors Tommen questionna :

— Qui sont nos ennemis et que font-ils ? Lord Varys, nous vous écoutons.

L'eunuque expliqua que Stannis manquait de financement pour poursuivre sa rébellion.

— La fille Targaryen s'est établie à Meeren et dirige la cité d'une main de fer. Elle est toujours conseillée par Barristan Selmy et Jorah Mormont.

» Les Stark ont tous disparu pour l'heure, aucun n'a été localisé. Néanmoins, mes petits oiseaux m'ont chuchoté que Lady Sansa aurait laissé à sa dame de chambre Shae la mission d'assassiner Tywin Lannister.

— Étant responsable des Noces Pourpres, cela fait sens. Shae avait-elle des dispositions particulières pour qu'elle lui confie une telle mission ?

Personne ne put répondre tant la fille avait été discrète sur son passé. Ils émirent l'hypothèse qu'elle soit aussi en cause dans l'empoisonnement de feu leur roi mais ne purent déterminer comment elle s'y serait prise.

Ils poursuivirent la réunion.

0

Les semaines s'étaient déroulées sans heurt. Bien entouré et bien conseillé, Tommen ne perdait plus d'énergie inutilement et pouvait se concentrer pour faire régner la justice et la prospérité sur son royaume. Les relations avec Dorne, le Val et le Bief étaient solides à présent, les Frey et les Bolton leur offraient respectivement les Conflans et le Nord. Les Îles de Fer avaient abandonné leur velléités de rébellion face à leur débâcle face aux Bolton.

Les Terres de l'Orage commençaient à suffoquer face au manque de ressources et Stannis allait bientôt être mis en minorité par son propre peuple. Tommen avait tenu ses agissements discrets mais il prenait chaque menace au sérieux. Pour déstabiliser son adversaire, il avait envoyé un des soldats apprentis s'enrôler dans ses troupes et provoquer moult catastrophes conduisant notamment à la destruction de dix navires et à la perte de deux années de récolte.

Concernant la prétendante Targaryen, il avait mandé deux soldats de Dorne qui eux connaissaient Essos et ses Cités Libres pour attiser les conflits sociaux auxquels la nouvelle reine faisait face. Leur mission n'avait pas été révélé pour l'heure mais les effets étaient bien visibles. La situation était chaotique et le monarque s'inquiétait pour la vie de ses agents. Les conflits se cristallisaient ; Barristan Selmy avait été tué dans une révolte et Jorah Mormont était tombé malade. Daenerys se retrouvait esseulée et Tommen se demandait si elle parviendrait à résoudre seule cette situation.

Aujourd'hui, le Donjon Rouge s'était ouvert aux doléances.

Sa cour était présente, grouillant sur les bancs. Ses conseillers étaient tous à ses côtés, sa femme sur sa droite portant un collier représentant le Ferrant et par là ses fonctions. Ses oncles et sa mère sur sa gauche. Ainsi entouré, il évoquait la toute-puissance comme l'omniscience.

Un homme se présenta, un bon commerçant de ce que renvoyait sa mise. Il traînait derrière lui une femme qui serrait sur elle les pans de sa cape. Ils s'inclinèrent tout deux profondément.

— Votre Altesse, merci de prendre le temps de me recevoir.

— Soyez les bienvenus. Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je suis Jacob Elder, forgeron pour Votre Majesté. Et ça, c'est ma fille Kateryn. (La jeune femme s'inclina de nouveau.) Un de vos soldats l'a mise enceinte, révéla-t-il, ce qui a compromis ses fiançailles.

— Connaissez–vous l'identité de ce soldat ?

— Oui, c'est Mae Forq.

— Vous confirmez Kateryn ?

Elle sursauta quand le monarque s'adressa directement à elle.

— Oui Votre Altesse, je confirme, articula-t-elle difficilement.

D'un geste, le Roi fit mander le soldat en question et pendant ce temps il demanda à la jeune fiancée de raconter les événements ayant conduit à cette grossesse et les difficultés rencontrées concernant ses fiançailles.

Kateryn n'avait aucun expérience avec la parole publique. Elle s'embrouillait souvent et jetait fréquemment des regards alarmés à son paternel. Tommen réussit malgré tout à comprendre que le soldat avait abusé de sa position à son sujet et qu'elle n'avait osé en parler à personne. Son père était au courant des événements et les fiançailles avaient été rompu par la famille du promis pour cette raison.

Le soldat arriva, plutôt jeune et beau garçon. Il avait enfilé son uniforme à la va-vite de toute évidence. Il s'inclina devant Sa Majesté et regarda sans comprendre le forgeron et sa fille.

— Les reconnaissez–vous ? questionna Tommen d'une voix forte.

— Oui Votre Altesse. C'est le forgeron chez qui nous allons pour prendre soin de notre équipement : Jacob Elder. Et la femme est sa fille.

— Exact. Est-ce vous qui avez mis Kateryn enceinte ?

Le soldat répéta bêtement le prénom féminin mais ne fit l'association que lorsque la fille écarta largement un pan de sa cape. Il resta muet, surpris.

— Avez-vous baiser cette jeune fiancée ? répéta plus durement le Roi.

— Euh, c'est possible Votre Altesse.

Tommen poursuivit son interrogatoire et constata que le soldat avait simplement oublié qu'il avait imposé un coït à Kateryn. Le jeune monarque restait surpris d'autant d'inconscience de la parte de ses confrères masculins.

— Scribe Tilly, appela Son Altesse, relisez-nous les Paroles Royales du seizième jour de juin à propos.

Le jeune garçon fouilla frénétiquement dans ses grimoires et lut d'une voix calme et lente :

— Parole du Roi Tommen Ier de la maison Baratheon, Roi des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Seigneur des Sept Couronnes, force de loi : « Sera considéré comme criminel tout coït sur une personne inconsciente, soumise par l'autorité ou par la menace d'un tiers. Le crime sera relevé par une plainte de la victime ou d'un membre de sa famille. »

— Merci. Maintenant celle du vingt-septième jour de février s'il vous plaît.

— Parole du Roi Tommen Ier de la maison Baratheon, Roi des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Seigneur des Sept Couronnes, force de loi : « Du personnel royal est exigé la perfection morale. De tout ceux qui portent l'uniforme, nous exigerons une probité exemplaire afin qu'ils soient le visage d'un règne juste et bon. »

— Merci. Ignoriez-vous ces textes Soldat Forq ?

— Non Votre Altesse. Le second nous a été lu par notre capitaine et j'ai eu connaissance le premier par mes collègues.

— Très bien. Votre méfait remonte de toute évidence à plus tôt que juin aussi vous n'aurez pas à porter cette sanction. Néanmoins votre action a dégradé l'image de la Couronne et rien dans votre témoignage ne vous en excuse. Le niez-vous ?

— Non Votre Altesse.

— Est-ce votre premier crime ?

— Oui Votre Altesse.

Tommen se tourna vers son oncle, le Lord Commandant de la Garde pour confirmation, ce qu'il fit.

— Je vous condamne à trente coups de fouet. La sentence sera appliquée à cet instant sauf si un Mestre peut invoquer de sérieuses raisons de la décaler...

— Nul ne le peut Votre Altesse.

Le pouvoir avait appris deux choses à Tommen. Premièrement, il avait besoin de se renforcer. Il s'obligeait ainsi à assister aux châtiments qu'il ordonnait. Deuxièmement, rares étaient ceux qui se réjouissaient de la souffrance d'autrui. Chaque fois qu'un châtiment prenait fin, un souffle de soulagement parcourrait sa cour.

Père et fille regardèrent les serviteurs s'activaient pour mettre en place une rambarde pour que l'accusé puisse se tenir. On lui mit un chiffon dans la bouche pour qu'il ne se morde pas la langue. Il fut aussi débarrassé de son plastron et de sa blouse. Les yeux à terre, l'homme subit le châtiment en tentant d'être le plus silencieux malgré les larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à couler.

A la fin, une femme vint nettoyer son dos avec de l'eau chaude et l'enveloppa dans sa blouse. Il se redressa difficilement pour faire face à son Roi, après avoir essuyé ses joues.

— Justice a été rendue. Vous ne devez plus rien à la Couronne ou aux Elder.

Mae Forq hocha gravement la tête. Les mots du Roi avaient apaisé la rage et la colère liées à sa souffrance. Plus personne ne viendrait lui cherchait des poux pour ce crime et il pouvait reprendre sa vie. Enfin, il savait qu'il aurait droit aux sales remarques des gars de la caserne mais cela, il pouvait gérer. Il sortit accompagné de la femme qui lui prodiguerait les soins de base pour éviter toute infection, soutenu par un de ses frères d'armes.

En très peu de temps, les serviteurs avaient retirés toute trace de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— Passons maintenant à vous, reprit le monarque. Il serait regrettable que vos fiançailles prennent fin si brutalement. Au terme de votre grossesse vous viendrez ici mettre au monde, nous vous apporterons soutien et soin. Vous laisserez le nouveau-né ici et Mestre Pycelle vous purifiera. Vous pourrez alors vous marriez sans opprobre.

La jeune femme fut tellement heureuse qu'elle se jeta au sol, embrassant les dalles marbrées. Elle loua sa Majesté avec emphase alors que son père fronçait comiquement les sourcils. Il osa finalement dire qu'il était de coutume que la famille soit dédommagée financièrement après un tel manque de respect mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut :

— Vous pouvez aller en paix, car justice a été rendue.

Quelques nobles n'hésitèrent pas à se moquer ouvertement mais tout à sa fureur le forgeron ne les aperçut même pas. Père et fille disparurent après les formules d'usage et une vieille dame s'avança. Elle portait un baluchon, une boîte en bois et un énorme bouquet de fleurs. Elle s'inclina comme elle put et le salua dignement. C'était Lisah et elle faisait cadeau de ce bouquet à Sa Majesté.

Une jeune servante apparut d'un coup pour porter le présent à Son Altesse Royale. Elle en profita pour lui signifier que les fleurs étaient un arrangement de dahlia, de tulipes macro et de pélargonium à grandes fleurs. Il put remercier justement cette dame ce qui lui fit énormément plaisir, comme de le voir accrocher l'immense bouquet à l'accoudoir du célèbre Trône de Fer. Elle expliqua alors son inquiétude :

— Je dois marier ma petite-fille malheureusement nous avons dû vendre notre diadème familial. J'ai pu en acheter un nouveau malheureusement...il n'a reçu aucune bénédiction.

— Ce sera un honneur pour moi de bénir votre bien.

Comme pour les fleurs, une servante fit la navette pour présenter le fin ouvrage de cuivre et de pièces d'argent. Malgré une composition sommaire, le travail avait été soigné. Tommen s'en saisit et et se redressa. Il leva le fin diadème pour qu'il soit visible de tous et prit la parole.

— Moi Tommen Ier de la maison Baratheon, élu du Dieu aux Sept Visages, distingué parmi les nôtres, j'en appelle à Lui pour qu'il répande sa bienveillance et sa clairvoyance sur chaque porteuse de ce diadème. Qu'il leur apparaisse dans leurs moments de doute pour les conseiller et les guide. Qu'il soit le Père, le Guerrière ou le Ferrant, la Mère, la Jouvencelle ou l'Aïeule, ou l'Étranger. Verset quarante-cinq des Livres : « Car Je suis partout, Je suis en vous. Je vous suis proche, et je veille. »

Les grands connaisseurs savaient que le monarque avait préféré le mot « veille » à « surveille » mais tout ce qui comptait c'était que cette femme soit aux anges. Il rendit le diadème à sa servante et se rassit. Il commençait à se lasser des doléances car il état là depuis ce matin.

— Nous avons une pause prévue dans une heure. Vous pourrez vous reposez, lui glissa sa femme avec empathie.

Même s'il commençait à se dire qu'aucune romance ne pourrait advenir avec elle, il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. (Même si ses devoirs conjugaux lui pesaient.) Il vit arriver le Grand Moineau secondé de Frère Lancel.

Tommen se tendit imperceptiblement. Voilà un soucis qu'il devait régler rapidement. Les membres de cet ordre harcelait ses bons sujets pour les convaincre que la morale se devait d'être rigide. Il ne faisait que culpabiliser les riches, justifier les inoeuvrés, détruire des familles. Tommen avait libéré une partie des mœurs en étant plus permissifs dans la sphère privée tout en s'appliquant à faire respecter les règles nécessaires à la structure sociale.

Il avait découvert qu'aux yeux de ses gens, il était plus important de pouvoir commercer en sécurité et d'avoir des opportunités pour construire une vie bien que d'avoir des règles morales strictes et des soldats impitoyables.

— Votre Majesté, je viens vous mettre en garde.

Voilà un début peu commun, se dit Tommen. D'un signe de main, il l'enjoignit à poursuivre.

— La déchéance s'est glissée à vos côtés et votre règne qui s'annonçait si glorieux s'assombrit à présent.

Il avait piqué la curiosité de tous et la cour était pendue à ses lèvres. Impatiente, trépignante.

— Vous êtes mal entourés. Des personnes adultères et déviantes ou qui _encouragent_ la défiance vous perdront.

— Vous êtes ce qu'on appelle un oiseau de mauvaise augure Grand Moineau.

— Votre mère même est une forniqueuse ! accusa l'homme avec fatalité.

— Oui, souffla le roi avec ennui, nul ne donne la vie sans en passer par là.

Tommen comprenait qu'il ne devait pas le laisser aller trop loin. Ses gardes avaient arrêté ses Moineaux quand ils avaient voulu humilié le Grand Septon mais leur chef s'était tenu à l'écart des échauffourées. Il se promit de saisir la première brèche qu'il lui laisserait pour le réduire à son rang.

— Vous vous fourvoyez messire. Vous ne devez pas vous laissez convaincre. Son–

— Assez. Par les Dieux, vous ne répandait que la souffrance. Rustre, impoli, impie ; votre existence dégrade ma foi. Si Dieu devait exiger quoi que ce soit de vous, il passerait par moi. Maintenant à genoux.

Deux gardes s'étaient approchés, menaçants. Le vieillard s'exécuta péniblement. Il était venu choquer un enfant par ses révélations mais il faisait face à un roi au pouvoir établi.

Il était avéré pour ces gens que leur Roi savait tout et n'avait rien à apprendre. Aussi, il ne pouvait espérer retourner sa cour à son encontre, ni le déstabiliser. Il n'avait aucune opportunité et aurait dû rester tranquille.

Le Roi ne se contenta pas d'une humiliation publique, il prit le contrôle de son ordre sous couvert de protection et le condamna à deux ans de travail forcé. Nul ne conteste l'autorité royale.

0

Tommen avait bien vieilli, sa mère le constatait avec joie. Alors que nombre de gentleman auraient profité de leur titre pour exacerber impunément leurs défauts, lui travaillait jour et nuit à se rendre remarquable.

Il était un bon fils, un bon mari et par dessus tout un bon roi.

— Deux nouvelles me sont parvenues, plutôt alarmantes vous en conviendrez. Sansa Stark a exécuté Ramsay Bolton, le dernier représentant de sa maison. Il aurait été dévoré par ses limiers. Le gros de ses troupes sont désormais sous sa coupe.

— Seulement Ramsay ? s'étonna Tyrion.

— Non, une quinzaine de ses fidèles ont été exécutés sur place publique par pendaison, détailla Varys. De plus tous les Frey sont morts.

Ses collègues eurent l'air effaré.

— Qui a pu exécuté plus de cinquante personnes en si peu de temps ? questionna le Lord Commandant.

— Nul n'a la réponse. En résulte que Lord Edmure de la maison Tully est retourné à Visesaigues aux cotés de sa femme et de son fils. Les Jumeaux sont administrés par la dernière femme de Walder Frey, Ellena, soutenue par les troupes Frey.

— Pour une fois que le népotisme aveugle se paie, glissa Nymeria, Maître des navires.

— Où sont les enfants Stark ?

— Aucun nouvelle d'Arya comme toujours. Rickon a été sauvé par sa sœur mais il reste dans l'ombre. Jon Snow est au mur où il a accueilli des sauvageons. Bran Stark reste introuvable aussi. Les Nordiens nomment Sansa comme leur Reine.

— Entendu. Euron Greyjoy est toujours à notre botte mais il n'a que les deux tiers des forces armées et si la prétendante Yara trouve un peu d'aide, elle n'aura aucun mal à le destituer.

— Qui préfères-tu ? questionna Tyrion ayant reconnu son ton et sa rhétorique.

— J'en viens à accorder mes faveurs à Yara, fille légitime, elle a le pouvoir de calmer les Fers-nés et de canaliser leur agressivité. Elle voudra être Reine et sera certainement prête à payer pour sa souveraineté. Nous resterons neutre le temps que la situation se dégage.

» Grande Ferrante, Maître des navires, vous préparerez deux traités pour pourvoir aux deux cas possibles. Le but sera d'assurer au maximum la sécurité de nos navires et d'imposer des relations économiques qui nous seront favorables. Notez que la reconnaissance de leur suzeraineté n'est pas un dû mais une faveur.

» Grand Argentier, Maître des lois, vous vous assurerez que tout commerce avec le Nord s'établit selon les règles avec les territoires extérieurs. Nous attendrons qu'ils viennent nous présenter leur traité commercial, ils ne pourront en faire autrement.

» Lord Commandant, j'aimerais que vous revoyez la sécurité. La mort des Frey est un paiement des Noces Pourpres, il est possible que la personne qui a agi s'en prenne à nous alors soyons le plus imprévisible possible.

— Votre Altesse, reprit Cersei après quelques instants de silence, vous ne craignez pas que d'autres territoires ne souhaitent leur indépendance ?

— Nullement, aucun n'a les capacités de s'assumer seul ou d'être à l'origine d'un conflit armé. J'abandonne le Nord parce que je n'aurais personne pour l'administrer efficacement, et que le territoire est gigantesque ce qui signifierait que sa conquête et plus encore sa pacification nous coûterait beaucoup d'hommes. Quand aux Îles de Fer vous savez qu'elles valent presque rien.

» J'aimerais aussi que nous mettons en place de nouvelles relations diplomatiques avec les Tully. Nous devons nous assurer qu'il préféra notre suzeraineté à celle de Sansa Stark.

La réunion dura encore une bonne heure.

Tommen dut faire une sieste à la mi-journée. Il détestait par dessus tout devoir tout faire pour maintenir son pouvoir. Il devait toujours arbitrer pour trouver le juste milieu.

À son réveil, Margaery travaillait seule dans leur salon commun. Il était ravi que son Conseil soit aussi efficace.

— Tu as une tête épouvantable, lui révéla-t-elle en relevant brièvement la tête.

— Merci madame, soupira Tommen avec un soupçon d'ironie.

Lui et sa femme étaient amis à défaut de parvenir à être amants. Il s'assit dans le canapé et la regarda travailler sans mot dire.

— Tu veux un petit massage, demanda Margaery avec un fin sourire.

— D'accord mais réveilles–moi si je m'endors. Pas comme la dernière fois.

— Excuses-moi mais tu était tellement attendrissant...

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre royale où Tommen dévêtit le haut de son corps avant de s'allonger.

Son épouse s'assit sur lui et commença sa besogne. Ils avaient beau couché ensemble de temps en temps, c'était toujours un devoir à leur yeux. Ils préféraient même se contenter de moments de simple tendresse.

Aujourd'hui fit défaut dans leur routine conjugale. Tommen sentit son bas-ventre s'échauffer et ces gestes de tendresse cent fois répétés lui paraissaient brûlants et poignants. Il s'enjoignit au calme, inquiet de ce nouvel aspect de lui-même. Mais n'y tenant plus, il finit par se retourner brusquement.

La vue de sa femme lui procura d'immenses vagues de chaleur. Tommen s'approchait de la vingtaine mais il savait reconnaître les femmes séduisantes. Pourtant, aucune n'avait jamais rien provoqué chez lui. Parfois, l'idée lui était venu de coucher avec une certaine servante mais il avait préféré changer son affectation pour limiter leur rencontre. Et Margaery n'avait jamais rien eu à lui envier.

L'envie de la dévêtir s'accentua et il empoigna fermement les pans de sa robe. Il se saisit d'un couteau à proximité et taillada le tissu. Margaery retenait son souffle, un peu inquiète à l'idée d'être blessé, belle et bien excitée devant son empressement. Heureusement Tommen faisait attention à elle ; il n'avait jamais essayé de la blesser durant toutes ses années, il ne commençait pas en ce jour.

Tommen tendit tout son corps pour se redresser et parvenir enfin à toucher, embrasser, lécher et presser le corps de sa femme. Peut-être ne parviendraient-ils pas à s'aimer avec passion mais s'ils pouvaient devenir de bons amants, la vie leur serait plus douce.

Cela leur semblait enfin possible, tangible, comme un joyeux retournement.

0

Tommen traversait l'aile est d'un pas énergique. Il voulait se rendre aux écuries vérifier que les dragons d'or étaient bien utilisés. Et une forme attira son regard. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être très attentif pour se laisser un maximum de temps de réflexion. Il décida de suivre cette forme qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Quand la personne prit en compte sa présente, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

C'était son double parfait.

Sorcellerie.

C'était un homme plutôt grand, blond, toujours maigre malgré les leçons d'escrime qui avait exactement les mêmes traits que lui mais aussi les mêmes habits, le même maintient. Quelle étrangeté. Il ne pouvait pas laisser _ça_ déambulait dans son palais et pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait pas la force de mettre cet individu hors d'état de nuire.

— Que voulez–vous ? questionna-t-il.

Il aurait pu commencer par lui demander de décliner son identité mais cela aurait été plus que naïf.

— Je ne vous veux aucun mal, promit son double sans animosité.

— Vous vous faites passer pour moi alors vos intentions ne sont pas négligeables à mes yeux.

— Elle est sur ma liste, je viens accomplir ma vengeance puis je repartirais.

— Alors vous venez tuer ma mère sans me nuire, traduit Tommen. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, l'acte en lui-même serait injuste et les conséquences désastreuses.

Il plissa les yeux, aucun doute de sa part mais il commençait à le voir en ennemi. Tommen devait calmer le jeu.

— Dites-moi quand je me trompe, proposa le monarque d'une voix paisible. Ma mère est à l'origine de quelque chose d'injuste qui a touché un ou plusieurs de vos proches. Mais cette action remonte bien à trois ans voire davantage. (Son double resta muet, sur ses gardes.) Ma mère a été beaucoup de choses dans sa vie mais aujourd'hui, elle fait partie de ce royaume et elle l'aide à prospérer. Que cela vous plaise ou non, elle a changé.

— Vous avez beau être roi, vous ne pouvez changer l'histoire. Elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait, et elle va en payer le prix.

— Vous affirmez donc que vous préférez voir vos opposants morts que repentis ?

— Je n'y tire aucun plaisir, assura son homologue l'air sombre. Vous êtes réputé pour être juste, vous savez que nul ne peut échapper à la justice.

— Juger les hommes est une torture. Mais si vous ne laissez à personne la possibilité d'évoluer et de prouver qu'il vaut autre chose que ses diverses erreurs de jugement, actes précipités et crimes stupides, autant nous tuer tous, de suite.

Un bruit attira leur attention et ils tournèrent tout deux la tête. Quand Tommen revint sur son double, il découvrit avec stupeur que la tête n'était plus la même. Une visage de femme brune l'avait remplacé.

— Je l'ai envisagé, révéla-t-elle.

Tommen rit doucement. Cette découverte d'une partie de l'identité de cette personne était une petite victoire.

— Est-ce que je peux t'offrir quelque chose à la hauteur de ta vengeance ?

Il était passé au tutoiement car elle semblait de son âge et la situation se prêtait mal aux fioritures.

— Tu m'offrirais ta vie pour la sienne ? sourit-elle.

— Même si cela te ferait apparemment énormément plaisir, non, je ne peux pas me permettre d'abandonner ainsi mon royaume. Tu as parlé d'une liste, il y a peut-être d'autres personnes dessus que tu souhaiterais éliminer ? Des personnes qui ne feraient pas parti de mon Conseil Restreint je te prie.

Arya pensa à Ilyn Payne et à la Montagne. Oui, elle pouvait peut-être s'occuper d'autres personnes pendant qu'elle était là. Et si elle laissait la vie sauve à la Lannister, elle comptait tout de même faire un tour dans ses appartements.

— Tu n'as pas tant changé que cela, Tommen, fit-elle remarquer prête à partir.

— Toi non plus Arya. Et tu es d'une grande efficacité.

Elle lui offrit un sourire retenu. Il avait réussi à lui arracher un peu de respect. Tant mieux.

— J'espère que ta mère fera un bon usage de ce cadeau, termina Arya. Je pourrais toujours revenir.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle s'engagea dans un couloir puis disparut purement et simplement. Tommen souffla bruyamment. Il avait subi beaucoup d'inquiétude durant cette discussion. Il enjoignit le premier servant qu'il croisa à demander à sa mère de le rejoindre près des écuries. Il restait inquiet à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Il eut du mal à trouver des excuses pour ne pas quitter sa mère de l'après–midi mais étant donné que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pu converser, elle ne fut pas trop suspicieuse. Ils se quittèrent peu avant de manger que chacun ait le temps de se délasser avant le repas.

La famille de Margaery était venue pour le mois et Tommen essayait de se vêtir avec élégance pour bien les recevoir. Il choisissait ses bijoux quand une femme de chambre frappa frénétiquement contre la porte.

— Votre mère vous mande expressément.

Devant son air atterré, il la suivit rapidement. Il avait choisi de loger dans la tour de la Main plutôt que proche de sa famille. Quand il arriva aux appartements de sa mère, il vit clairement qu'une flèche était plantée sur le tableau familial, pile entre les deux yeux de sa mère. Son oncle Jaime tentait de la calmer et Tyrion fouillait la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver quoi que ce soit.

D'une voix sèche, Tommen ordonna au soldat de garde – qui ne savait plus où se mettre – de trouver un capitaine pour conduire les recherches. Qu'il vérifie que chaque soldat était à sa mission. Qu'il vérifie l'identité de chaque habitant du château. Apeuré il s'exécuta directement. Il fallut attendre une dizaine de minutes pour qu'un capitaine débarque et passe la chambre au peigne fin.

Cersei avait eu le temps de se remettre quelque peu et même si elle était encore pâle. Ils se rendirent tous les quatre au grand salon où Margaery, sa grand–mère et son frère les attendaient. En voyant la quarantenaire si pâle, Margaery s'empressa de lui servir un verre de vin sans rien dire ; elle connaissait suffisamment sa belle-mère depuis le temps.

— Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la chambre de ma mère et s'est permis de la menacer.

Tout le monde s'empressa d'abonder pour dire que cela devait être horrible et qu'ils souhaitaient douleur suprême à cet idiot. C'était tellement gros que Cersei finit tout simplement par rire d'eux.

Le repas se déroula bien même si très souvent, un soldat débarquait pour tenir le monarque au courant des avancés de leur enquête. Au dessert, le soldat glissa que la Montagne avait été retrouvé mort, étouffé. L'idée qu'un soldat si mythique soit mort de manière si pitoyable les fit bien rire.

Mais le soir venu, ils n'avaient trouvé personne d'inhabituel. La garde avait été augmentée pour les appartements des hauts nobles et dignitaires. Cersei fut particulièrement ravie qu'une porte dérobée ait été installée entre sa chambre et celle de son frère ; sa présence l'apaisait.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Tommen se réveilla dans un sursaut. Et si c'était Arya qui avait tué la Montagne ? Il secoua la tête fataliste. N'importe quoi. Et comment s'y serait-elle prise d'ailleurs ?

0

Tommen appréciait chevaucher d'habitude. Mais il commençait à en avoir marre de ce voyage qui s'éternisait. Et c'était d'une lenteur...! Ils atteignaient enfin les Griseaux et la réunion pourrait débuter. Les trois monarques : Sansa, Yara et lui-même avaient été convié par le Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit Jon Snow. Ce dernier leur avait assuré qu'il fallait s'allier pour combattre une menace mythique. Il avait promis des preuves pour le jour même.

Le monarque ne doutait pas de la menace. Néanmoins, il comptait profiter de cette occasion pour établir des relations diplomatiques avec les deux territoires. Étrangement, la Reine Sansa avait apporté son soutien logistique et militaire à Yara Greyjoy pour la reconquête de son fief. Lord Baelish avait été purement exécuté à Winterfell et le Val d'Arryn était depuis administré par la matriarche de la maison Lynderly nommée régente le temps que Lord Robyn soit suffisamment vieux.

Lord Howland Reed avait soigné l'organisation de cette réunion. Les routes avaient été largement déboisées et une grande clairière avait été aménagée pour recevoir les délégations. Les hommes de Reed demandaient aux soldats de ne pas rejoindre le centre pour respecter la quiétude de cette réunion et les seigneurs et nobles purent s'installer sur les chaises montées sur échafauds.

La Reine du Nord arriva peu après eux. Ses soldats à l'air revêche restèrent en arrière, mécontents. Elle s'assit entourée de sa sœur Arya et de ses frères Bran et Rickon. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot même s'il vit le regard de Sansa s'attarder sur le ventre quelque peu arrondi de Margaery. Yara arriva à son tour. Elle était encadrée par deux hommes, son frère Theon et un de ses lieutenants Sharkblood.

Les Hommes en noir se présentèrent alors à eux. Jon Snow expliqua la situation : l'armée des morts avançait vers eux et avait déjà submergé le Mur. Ils devaient s'organiser le plus rapidement possible pour mettre sur pied une armée capable de leur faire face.

— La victoire est-elle possible ? Si les morts viennent à se lever, jamais nous ne pourrons aligner une armée suffisante, fit remarquer Tommen d'une voix égale.

— Les morts ne sont que des marionnettes, il nous suffira de supprimer les Marcheurs blancs qui eux ont le contrôle de ces marionnettes.

Le monarque remarqua en passant qu'aucune des Reines ne s'étonnaient des révélations. Elles étaient déjà au courant.

— Nous avons des intérêts communs, concéda Tommen, mais je ne souhaite pas que ma générosité se retourne contre moi.

Il ne regardait plus le Lord Commandant mais les Reines. Jon comprit alors que sa présence militaire était acquise ou presque. Néanmoins les dirigeants voulaient quand même négocier sachant que cette occasion modifiait leur rapport de force et tous voulaient profiter de cette situation. Pour une fois, cela n'inquiéta pas Jon car ces discutailles étaient aussi la preuve qu'ils pourraient travailler tous ensemble.

La vie continuait.

* * *

_Bonjour, voici un (petit) os en réponse au défi de la Gazette au Citron selon le prompt "Et si Tommen avait régné ?". Je me suis bien amusée à le faire et quoi que vous en ayez pensé, un petit message de votre part me fera plaisir. A une prochaine, **Maneeya**._


	3. Sauvez-les tous ! La Reine blanche

**Sauvez-les tous !**

1\. La Reine Blanche

**Essos, Pentos**

Daenerys faisait face à trente personnes au maintien rigide dû à l'obligation de bien paraître. Elle ressentait une immense chaleur à l'idée de retrouver enfin la terre de ses ancêtres, là où elle était née et là où elle aurait dû grandir. Les années qu'elle avait passé à étudier l'histoire, les arts et tous les savoirs possibles allaient enfin payer. Viserys et elle était les deux faces d'une même pièce l'assortiment parfait de passion et de sagesse, de foi et de pragmatisme.

C'était pour cela que le Dragon sera roi la jeune femme connaissait cette histoire par cœur.

— Vous êtes libres, tous, annonça-t-elle à ses gens.

Étudiante à l'esprit aiguisé, elle savait qu'il était vain d'imaginer que des êtres nous appartiennent. Elle voulait au contraire leur inspirer une loyauté à toute épreuve, que leur cœur lui soit dédié et ce serait comme débarquer avec la plus grande des armées.

Les différentes personnes se regardèrent. Son frère avait acheté vingt Immaculés ainsi que trois nomades captives et une esclave de maison. Tous se regardaient sans trop oser y croire, comme si ce n'était qu'une fadaise de plus.

— Je vous le redis, vous êtes entièrement libres de votre vie. Me suivre n'est _pas_ une obligation.

Viserys lui avait maintes fois dit elle avait une voix d'oratrice et un esprit enflammé quand le sien était rigide comme l'acier et calculateur comme un scribe. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était fait une belle place à la Banque de Fer sa rigueur et son cynisme étaient toutes bienvenues dans le sanctuaire des nations.

Mais il portait encore un costume ne pouvant révéler qu'il était de sang royal tant qu'il n'aurait pas anéantis leurs ennemis. Daenerys et sa suite embarquèrent de Pentos et quand ils furent au loin, les trois dragons, autre Targaryen, vinrent les survoler.

Daenerys était impatiente que son moi la rejoigne qu'elle puisse enfin se sentir complète.

**Le Detroit, aux côtes du Val d'Arryn**

Daenerys regardait la carte et les divers pièces qui représentaient les cohortes de soldats. Les Stark descendaient au sud, droit vers Port-Réal et atteindraient sous peu les Terres de la Couronne. Ils faisaient face à un impressionnant barrage Lannister alors que le Bief plus à l'écart n'avait semble-t-il déployer aucun troupe.

Elle se doutait que les vassaux des Tully comme des Arryn devaient se questionner sur l'utilité d'une telle guerre et celle de retourner leur veste. Elle ne pouvait guère prétendre à l'omniscience mais elle était assez lucide pour comprendre que si les armées Stark et leur alliés Tully se trouvaient pris en tenaille ils ne tiendraient guère longtemps.

Sa délégation choisit de longer la frontière entre le Nord et le Val d'Arryn, prenant des chemins tortueux pour éviter de se trouver attaquer par des bandits. Ce qui serait fatal pour ses derniers.

Sur le continent, il leur fut plus facile de récupérer des informations. Elle suivit le chemin de l'armée pour enfin parvenir au campement du Jeune Loup.

Sa délégation était hétéroclite, et très exotique aux yeux de n'importe quel habitant de Westeros. Les hommes étaient tous des Immaculés dont la peau était tannée et les muscles saillants, leur cuirasse laissait apparaître des bras secs et leur casque ne laissait voir que des yeux noirs et concentrés. C'étaient des fils de la Terre-Mère.

Les femmes n'en étaient pas moins différentes. Missandei était leur interprète elle avait une connaissance aiguë des différentes cultures y compris des Sept Couronnes. L'enfant Tia était vive et discrète, parfaite pour la chasse et pour écouter au porte. Deux sœurs complétaient leur groupe, d'anciennes artisanes à l'esprit vif et aux mains sûres.

Évidemment, Robb Stark marcha jusqu'à elle surpris qu'elle soit réellement présente sur le continent – tel que l'annonçait la rumeur – et qu'elle se soit présentée à lui.

— Lord Stark, je suis navrée de la perte que vous avez subie.

Le jeune seigneur était assez agréable à regarder il avait cette peau douce et lumineuse de ceux qui avaient eu une belle enfance. Ses cheveux étaient sombres et peut-être plus soyeux que les siens. Et son regard fixe trahissait son incrédulité.

— Je suis Daenerys du Typhon, l'Imbrûlée, reine des Sept Couronnes. Je viens mettre fin à la guerre.

Comme il était de toute évidence en train de le comprendre, venait le temps pour lui de s'incliner devant elle et de la reconnaître comme sa souveraine. Ce titre de Roi du Nord n'était qu'une fadaise qu'elle n'accepterait pas.

— Votre Majesté ! hurla alors un valet en s'approchant à grands pas.

Ce n'est seulement qu'une fois qu'il eut gueulé qu'il s'aperçut que sa présence était inopportune d'autant plus vu l'allure de l'individu. Il n'avait jamais vu une femme plus belle au monde.

— Désolé, bredouilla le trentenaire.

— Parlez, ordonna Robb sans se soucier de son malaise.

— Est-ce votre sœur ?

Celle qu'il tirait du bras baissa son capuchon et Robb reconnut sans peine les cheveux roux et longs de leur mère ainsi que l'air revêche et agacé de sa sœur.

— Allez-vous enfin me lâcher ?

D'un signe de la main, le souverain pressa son serviteur d'obéir. Ainsi elle n'était plus entre les mains des Lannister il n'avait donc plus que Arya pour les faire chanter alors qu'eux avaient encore l'aîné mâle des Lannister. En trois pas, Robb franchit la distance qui le séparait de la jeune Lady et la serra contre lui.

— Dis-moi comment tu vas, lui murmura-t-il doucement.

— Beaucoup mieux, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Alors qu'ils s'écartaient, Sansa reprit à voix haute :

— Tes hommes trouvent convenable de vouloir enfermé le chevalier qui m'a sauvé des Lannister au lieu de l'accueillir avec les égards qu'il mérite.

Le seul présent se ratatina sous ses mots et obéit religieusement quand son roi lui ordonna de conduire sa sœur et ce chevalier aux cuisines puis de veiller à ce qu'ils se reposent.

Ne perdant pas à l'esprit ses invités, il les enjoignit à leurs tours à aller se restaurer car après tout, ils venaient de loin.

Robb Stark avait été sauvé par le gong.

**Westeros, camp de Beaumarchais**

Le soir venu, Daenerys s'était présentée à la tente principale avec seulement Missandei. Elle avait appris depuis qu'elle n'était pas la seule prétendante au trône à se trouver sur ce campement. Le couple composé de Renly Baratheon et Margaery Tyrell étaient déjà présents, discutant de la gestion des ressources avec la femme de Robb Stark.

Il était répandu que Robb Stark avait été envoûté par une simple damoiselle qui était alors soignante bénévole. Celle-ci sortit quand Daenerys entra sans manquer de la saluer du bout des lèvres. La jeune Sansa était présente occupée à broder à la table et Margaery entretint la conversation entre eux sur des sujets légers en attendant l'arrivée des Stark.

Enfin Lady Catelyn arriva, suivit de son premier fils. Et leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre :

— Sansa ! Tu n'as rien faire ici !

— J'ai des choses importantes à dire, assura la jeune Lady se crispant autour de son bout d'ouvrage.

— Ce n'est pas un lieu pour une jeune femme, assura Robb de sa voix la plus apaisante.

— Très bien, je dirais ce que j'ai à dire et je m'en irais.

Sa famille s'installa sans manquer de paraître bien excédée.

— Je sais de source sûre que Lord Jon Arryn a été empoisonné par sa femme et son vassal Lord Baelish et que feu le Roi Robert a lui aussi été empoisonné par sa femme Cersei Lannister.

— Et comment saurais-tu tout ça ? questionna sa mère d'une voix dure.

— Je… Je le sais, assura Sansa sans parvenir à donner des arguments factuels. Le cousin de Cersei était l'échanson du Roi et c'est lui qui a mis le poison dans sa coupe.

Daenerys observa la scène en silence. Elle et Margaery échangèrent un regard. Aucune des deux ne doutaient de la sincérité de la jeune femme et ses dires n'avaient rien d'invraisemblables. La loyauté de la femme d'un seigneur avait toujours été une colonne vertébrale de leur société quelque chose de puissant quand la femme était viable mais très vite fatale quand une trahison devait avoir lieu.

— Pourtant c'est certainement Tante Lysa qui t'a soufflé de te méfier des Lannister !

Sa mère la fit taire d'un regard et Sansa partit sans demander son reste, sa broderie serrée contre elle.

Les seigneurs et dames s'attablèrent pour commencer leur réunion. Daenerys qui avait assisté silencieusement à la scène prit la parole :

— Je comprends vos doutes et je vais m'exprimer clairement et sans détour. Vous n'êtes pas capable de rétablir la stabilité de ce royaume.

» Lord Baratheon, votre mariage vous apporte mille ressources néanmoins, vous êtes le frère d'un traître et vous lui devez votre statut. Peut-être êtes-vous sincère et compétent néanmoins votre présence sur le trône sera toujours sujette à controverse.

» Lord Stark, j'ai eu vent de votre couronnement. Soyez sûr que je respecte vos coutumes comme vos mérites, cet honneur vous l'avez gagné. Néanmoins c'est une guerre de vengeance et non de conquête si je ne m'abuse. Et une fois votre besogne effectué, vous aurez assez à faire à administrer le Nord. Vous savez fort bien que votre fief n'est pas en mesure de pourvoir à l'ensemble de ses besoins, la vassalité du Nord ne se veut pas humiliante mais utile et solidaire.

» Je veux aider ces terres car elles me sont chères, ce sont des terres que l'on m'a volées. Plus qu'un trône, c'est une responsabilité que l'on m'a volée pour la bafouer par des comportements rossards et pusillanimes. Reconnaissez-moi comme votre souveraine et vous rendrez à ces terrains et à ces gens que nous aimons leur gloire d'antan. »

La dame savait parler. Plus que cela, elle connaissait parfaitement la situation du royaume mais aussi de chaque région particulière. Robb pensa qu'il serait bon d'avoir un souverain investi dans autre chose que la débauche ou l'or. Son sexe apparaissait insignifiant devant son aisance et sa conviction.

— Vos paroles sont du miel Madame, reprit Renly sans animosité. Mais il serait bon que vous vous absteniez de sombrer dans de hâtifs jugements. Mon frère n'est pas plus un traître que votre père et votre simple présence risque de ramener ce dernier à nos bons souvenirs. Cette gloire dont vous parlez avec tant de force, ce n'est qu'un conte. Sachez-le.

Daenerys jugea rapidement que l'homme n'était pas spécialement antipathique. Il ne lui parlait pas comme on parlait à son enfant − travers que la jeune femme avait maintes fois observé. Son ton était assez neutre pour qu'il s'agisse d'un rappel et non d'un reproche. Après tout, elle venait tout juste de poser les pieds sur ces terres.

Elle inclina doucement la tête pour signifier qu'elle prenait en compte cette remarque.

— Je ne vois aucune objection à vous apporter mon soutien Majesté, accorda le seigneur d'Accalmie. Travailler avec vous pour le bien des Sept Couronnes sera un plaisant défi.

— Que comptez-vous faire au sujet de cette guerre au juste ? Vous avez trente hommes, ce n'est pas un soutien très impressionnant… N'êtes-vous pas plutôt en train de vous servir de nous pour accéder au Donjon Rouge ?

La femme sourit en entendant ces mots.

— Mes hommes sauront vous prouver leur valeur. Et la guerre la plus importante ne se jouera pas sur les champs, je ne veux pas de morts pas brouettes entières. Ai-je la certitude que ce que je m'apprête à vous dire restera confidentiel ?

Les quatre adultes qui lui faisaient face hochèrent religieusement la tête.

— Trois dragons sont avec moi nous pourrons surprendre nos adversaires et soumettre leurs armées. Je suis prête à accepter toute reddition, seule les têtes de Tywin Lannister et de son fils aîné doivent tomber.

Pour une vengeresse voilà des propos plutôt maîtrisés. Robb glissa un coup d'œil rapide à sa mère. Il savait qu'elle ne se serrait pas gênée d'intervenir si elle avait l'impression que les dires de la prétendante au trône étaient excessifs. Il n'en était rien.

Si on omettait son statut d'étrangère et son jeune âge, Daenerys du Typhon était sans conteste celle que l'on souhaitait voir siéger au Donjon Rouge.

Le Jeune Loup retint un soupire devant ce qui allait arriver et les complications que cela engendrerait. Il n'avait pas été nommé Roi du Nord pour devenir à nouveau un vassal. Pourtant Daenerys avait raison ils n'avaient pas les ressources pour cette guerre et encore moins pour leur indépendance. Une grande partie de leur logistique reposait sur l'alliance avec les Tully, leurs terres fertiles et leurs nombreux artisans.

— Je reconnaîtrai votre souveraineté à la condition que vous revoyez les traités de vassalité sitôt votre arrivée au pouvoir.

Daenerys sourit au Baratheon. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi affigeant que ce à quoi elle aurait pu s'attendre. Elle accepta formellement cet engagement et le seigneur mis genou à terre. Il récita son serment sans ciller. Une douce chaleur emplit ce corps de femme le souverain-dragon rugit contre sa peau, le ciel aurait même pu s'embraser.

Voilà la Première Couronne qui était sienne.

Les Terres d'Accalmie étaient sous sa protection.

Vint le tour de Robb Stark qui à genoux prononça les mêmes mots devant elle. Elle y répondit d'une voix convaincue et lui permit de se relever.

Désormais elle était reine. Le seigneur-dragon était en chemin pour le trône et personne ne pourrait arrêter sa progression.

**Essos, Braavos**

Viserys saisit la torche et commença à allumer méthodiquement les vêtements éparpillés dans l'appartement. Visos était mort cet antipathique administrateur était mort. Plus jamais il n'aurait à se présenter autrement qu'en tant que seigneur-dragon, Viserys, roi des Sept Couronnes.

Il quitta ce continent incapable de le reconnaître pour ce qu'il était et rejoignit le bateau commercial qui le mènerait à Westeros. Le trajet fut long et il resta la plupart du temps à l'écart. D'habits modestes et de phrases alambiquées, sa compagnie n'était pas très recherchée non plus.

Le plus souvent, le Targaryen écoutait. Et les mots qui lui parvenaient étaient de douces mélodies à ses oreilles.

Le vent portait la magie et l'admiration que provoquait son autre sur son passage. Les dragons avaient apporté un souffle de nouveauté sur ses terres. La guerre n'était plus aussi dévastatrice. Pour la simple raison que les grandioses armées royales et Lannister avaient été affaiblis et amputées des deux tiers de leurs membres par manque de ressources.

Les années passées à soutenir un règne dilettante n'avaient guère aider leurs finances et aucune maison ne souhaitait leur faire crédit. La maison Martell n'avait aucun intérêt à les soutenir et il était fortement probable qu'ils attendent le dénouement de cette guerre pour savoir qui supporter.

À Vivesaigues comme à Hautjardin flottait la bannière noire et son dragon tricéphale et écarlate. Les Lannister avait peu de chance de s'en sortir maintenant qu'ils étaient encerclés et la venu de Viserys allait certainement achevés le mouvement.

Son inquiétude unique concernait Lord Stannis Baratheon qui avait vu ses troupes défaites lors de la bataille de la Néra. Cette défaite avait été rude pourtant l'homme s'était contenté de se réfugier dans la demeure de ses ancêtres sur les terres de Peyredragon.

L'homme avait beau être irascible et peu fortuné, ils avaient acquis la loyauté des bannerets des presqu'îles de la Néra. Le seigneur-dragon n'avait nullement envie de faire couler le sang des égarés, malgré tout, cette façon de se terrer dans son château et de vivre sur ses maigres réserves avaient quelque chose de suprêmement agaçant.

Viserys ferma les yeux et se laissa absorber par son autre corps. Un corps immense et bouillant, à la vue aiguisée et aux sens à l'affût. Il ouvrit la gueule et laissa l'air fondre sur ses papilles de lave. Profitant des vents, l'être plongea jusqu'à _moi-dans-ce-corps-de-femme_. Ils leur avaient donné des noms différents, comme s'ils étaient vraiment des êtres différents.

Les longs cheveux blonds voletèrent à cause de l'atterrissage abrupte. Ses yeux d'améthyste brillèrent : elle savait qu'il était là. Il étendit ses ailes, attendit qu'elle laisse tomber son habillement. Il avança sur ses puissantes pâtes arrière jusqu'à la recouvrir presque entièrement. La danse commença.

Quand Viserys revint dans ce corps d'homme, il s'y sentit mal à l'aise et encore plus impatient qu'auparavant. Il savait que son moi l'attendrait pour l'exécution de Tywin Lannister − il ne pourrait bientôt plus esquiver l'affrontement et devrait mener ses troupes lui-même s'il voulait sinon conservé sa vie au moins son honneur.

Le seigneur d'Accalmie et sa femme avait rejoint Haut-jardin pour s'assurer que Lord Mace Tyrell ne conclut aucune alliance avec les Lannister. D'un autre côté, une large délégation avait dû se rendre aux Jumeaux où Lord Edmure prit Roslin Frey pour épouse tandis que le père de cette dernière répudiait sa jeune épouse Joyeuse pour pouvoir se marier avec Sansa Stark.

Cette décision avait surpris tout le monde, surtout l'ensemble de fils Frey qui bataillaient déjà pour savoir qui aurait l'insigne honneur d'être désigné par leur père. Le vioque avait tranché en s'attribuant la beauté du Nord, si caractéristique du Conflans, qui payerait pour le dédain des siens.

L'homme effectua le reste de son voyage par la voie des airs, la voie de la liberté, la seule voie royale qui existe. Très vite, les couches de vêtements qu'il avait accumulé ne suffirent plus et son souffle court témoignait de l'inaptitude de son corps à demeurer à une telle altitude. Il se colla contre les écailles chaudes de la créature céleste.

Les dragons étaient des êtres fabuleux. Viserys était sans aucun doute le seul à s'en rendre pleinement compte. Ils avaient éclos aux côtés de Daenerys qui leur avait apporté une chaleur réconfortante, un terreau fertile au sein duquel ils avaient brisé leur attente éternelle. Il sentait le poids du temps dans leur esprit et dans leur muscle. Les mots en haut valyrien qui résonnaient dans leur esprit portaient des connaissances jusque là oubliées.

Rhaegal était l'aîné et ses écailles de la couleur de la pleine Lune le faisait disparaître dans les nuages. Il était un peu plus petit que les autres mais il était rapide et plein d'audace dans ses figures aériennes.

Venait Dunhae, une dragonne puissante aux écailles noires. Elle était faite pour la chasse et son feu persistait plus que tout autre.

Le dernier était Aenon, malgré sa position, c'était le plus grand. Ses écailles rouges étincelaient, personne ne pouvait l'ignorer. Mais nul n'osait le prendre en chasse, il n'y avait pas pire proie qu'un dragon.

Viserys arriva sans peine au campement Stark Daenerys l'attendait et ils se retrouvèrent en une chaleureuse étreinte.

— _Nykes_ ! murmura-t-elle contre lui.

Cela le rassura. Elle n'avait pas complètement changé malgré cette aventure. Parce qu'elle avait changé malgré tout. Ses cheveux étaient relevés par endroit, coincés dans de fines tresses et ses vêtements paraissaient plus rigides que jamais. Malgré tout cela, elle restait « Nyke », elle n'avait cesser d'être eux.

Il happa ses lèvres, heureux de se retour. Aenon les isola du reste du monde en les couvrant de son aile et le couple en profita pour se livrer à de furieux ébats.

**Westeros, proche de Harrenhal**

Robb avait vu le dragon noir atterrir et l'homme retrouver la Reine Daenerys. Encore une fois, il regrettait cette nuit folle qu'il avait passé avec sa souveraine. Il avait été bercé par sa bienveillance, sa bonté et sa passion.

Au point d'en oublier sa femme même.

Ce ne fut pas avec de la surprise que sa femme l'avait accueilli. Talisa avait juste semblé un peu amère, beaucoup déçue. Elle avait caressé son ventre d'un air distrait et l'avait laissé s'étendre en mille promesses.

C'était comme si la soignante de Volantis avait eu une prémonition. Enfin, c'était ce que le Jeune Loup avait cru. Même elle l'avait dit : « Elle est belle et brillante, alors on veut aussi qu'elle soit gentille, aimante,… qu'elle ait toutes les qualités. »

C'était certainement vrai puisque même en ayant promis de ne plus entretenir de telles relations avec sa suzeraine, il se découvrait vexé qu'elle s'adonne à une telle intimité avec cet inconnu. Sa mère apparut à ses côtés.

Elle lui tendit un pli sans rien dire mais il reconnut sans peine l'écriture soignée et le pliage de sa femme. Il aurait voulu l'ouvrir de suite mais la présence de sa mère l'en empêchait.

— Sansa dit s'accoutumer à sa vie aux Tours Jumelles.

Le seigneur retint un juron mais sa grimace fut assez parlante. Le mariage avait été une horreur, les fils Frey grouillaient autour d'elle comme des insectes, l'obligeant à danser avec eux. Même son mari, le vieux Frey avait semblé leur promettre de briser la jeune lady en encourageant les pires grivoiseries.

— Nous rencontrerons les armées Lannister, demain. J'espère pouvoir convaincre la Reine de prononcer l'annulation du mariage.

— Ce serait te trahir, rétorqua la châtelaine en murmurant.

— Pas si Sansa nous fait part de certains griefs.

Catelyn serra les dents. Il était dangereux de compter sur l'annulation d'un mariage étant donné qu'il y avait peu de raison de parvenir à faire révoquer un tel contrat. La plupart du temps, cela n'était qu'une répudiation − très préjudiciable pour les maisons les moins influentes.

— Le chat est toujours sous la garde de Margaery à Haut-jardin.

Robb n'avait pu se résoudre à livrer le Lannister à la Reine et ses dragons. Il aurait fini brûler vif dans la minute suivante. Et Robb avait encore besoin de cet homme, cela pourrait permettre de marchander avec les Lannister ou de garantir la survie de Arya. Restait la possibilité même infime qu'elle soit gardée prisonnière à Port-Réal.

La nuit passa et le soleil se leva sur le dernier jour de Tywin Lannister.

**Westeros, sur la route royale**

Comme à chaque fois, les seigneurs et chevaliers présents furent soufflés par la prestance et la conviction qui se dégageait de Daenerys du Typhon. À pieds, survolée par les immenses créatures célestes, talonné par une armée cavalière, elle parlait avec aisance :

— Je ne veux pas votre mort, vous avez suffisamment souffert pour des princes qui n'éprouvaient nul compassion à votre égard. La mort de Tywin Lannister signera la fin des conflits, la fin de votre engagement, il ne vous restera qu'à rentrer auprès de vos familles.

Les soldats échangèrent moult murmures. L'armée Lannister n'avait plus rien de la fière troupe militaire aux heaumes d'or et aux regards brillants. La sécheresse financière avait bel et bien entamé l'image prestigieuse de la maison belligérante. Les hommes étaient fatigués, débraillés et peu volontaires. Il était difficile de maintenir une armée de métier alors qu'aucune pièce ne venait rémunérer les soldats. Leur présence n'était due qu'à la contrainte.

Et plus d'un sembla approuver l'idée que Tywin soit le seul à perdre la tête.

Le patriarche était présent bien en avant mais pas assez pour que Daenerys ordonne sa mort sans dommages collatéraux. Même pour Aenon.

— Vos paroles sont vaines pour ceux qui se rappellent du Roi Fou, rétorqua-t-il avec force. Vous avez son nom, vous avez son sang et vous nous menacez de vos dragons qui espérez-vous convaincre de votre bonté jeune fille ?

— Vous serez exécuté à la minute où vous serez seul sur un disque de cinq mètres, répondit la souveraine sans lui prêter attention. Exécutez pour haute trahison car vous avez pénétré à Port-Réal en ami pour mieux saccager la cité. Parce que vous avez trahi l'usurpateur Baratheon comme vous avez jadis trahi feu le Roi Aerys.

Sa voix portait et son regard intense happait toute l'attention de Tywin qui en avait oublié ce qui le maintenait en vie. Ses premières lignes avaient reculé, conscients qu'ils pourraient mourir si cette Reine blanche perdait patience. Et lui même s'était avancé car il voulait dominer cette gamine.

Il comprit son erreur quand un dragon s'avança vers lui. Il vit les lèvres de la Reine blanche bouger mais n'entendit rien. Malgré tout, une nuée flambante l'enveloppa et sous une chaleur de l'enfer, la vie le quitta.

— Rentrez chez vous ! ordonna Daenerys au troupe. Rejoignez les Terres de l'Ouest et remerciez ma clémence.

L'armée hésita quelque peu mais les différents capitaines finirent par ordonner le repli. Il ne servait à rien de demeurer ici sans aucun tacticien pour les mener à la victoire. Alors même que leurs ennemis étaient menés par le Jeune Loup et que trois dragons les appuyaient.

Plus tard quand Daenerys, Viserys, Robb et Catelyn en discutèrent, ils s'accordèrent qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'une armée sans chef tente de les prendre à revers. Néanmoins, il s'accordèrent sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas relâcher leur vigilance et Daenerys se porta volontaire pour faire la vigie depuis le ciel.

Viserys partit la nuit même. Il éprouvait un paisible sentiment de satisfaction devant l'exécution de Tywin Lannister. Le reste de la conquête ne serait qu'une promenade de santé étant donné que Stannis Baratheon n'avait pas une armée très imposante et que les vassaux devraient se ranger sans trop de difficulté sous la bannière Targaryen.

Le seigneur-dragon pourrait très bientôt s'asseoir sur le trône.

**Westeros, Donjon Rouge**

— Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, souffla Tyrion à sa sœur.

Elle lui jeta un énième regard méprisant et répondit :

— Je ne fais rien, vois-cela avec le roi.

— Pourquoi l'encourages-tu à faire vivre une guerre perdue d'avance ? L'armée Stark sera là d'ici une huitaine. Nous n'avons ni les alliances, ni les finances qui nous permettraient une simple possibilité de victoire. Tu souhaites conduire ton fils à la mort ?

L'évocation de son premier-né sortit Cersei de sa léthargie.

— Et toi donc ? Tu serais prêt à reconnaître Daenerys du Typhon souveraine ? Ou alors c'est ce que tu attends. Tu n'as donc pas la plus infime notion de loyauté envers notre famille et notre nom ?

— Alors si je m'assure que tous les nôtres meurent et que nul ne porte plus jamais le nom de Lannister je serais un meilleur frère ? ironisa le nain. Cersei, vouloir à tout prix que tes fils siègent, ne leur apportera que la mort.

Tyrion disparut sur ces derniers mots. Même si par miracle il parvenait un jour à convaincre sa sœur de quoi que ce soit, elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais devant lui. Il fallait mieux laisser le tout mariner, si elle constatait qu'il existait un moyen de protéger ses enfants peut-être choisirait-elle l'option la plus sûre.

Et puis pourquoi tenait-elle tant à ce que ces fils soient couronnés ? Certes elle avait très jeune été promise à un prince mais vu les années difficiles que lui avait infligé ce cher Robert, la Main doutait qu'elle s'attache encore aux engagements nuptiaux. Malgré tout cela, Tyrion se rendit au Conseil royal pour connaître l'état de la cité. Le manque de ressources financières n'avait pas fini de les étrangler. Il fit néanmoins son maximum pour préparer ses troupes à l'inéluctable.

Alors qu'il avait fini par parvenir à s'endormir, une servante vint le réveiller murmurant que le roi le mandait expressément dans la salle du Conseil. Grognant contre ce stupide morveux, Tyrion chaussa ses bottes et se rendit à la salle heureusement il s'était assoupi habillé.

À son arrivée, il découvrit un homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux blancs. Joffrey pestait contre ce réveil nocturne ou presque alors que sa mère dévisageait leur invité presque alarmée.

— Nous sommes tous réunis, parfait.

— C'est qui celui-là ? geignit Joffrey. Et pourquoi on est là au juste ?

Ou bien c'était eux les invités de cet illustre inconnu.

— Jeune homme, votre règne est terminé. Maintenant fermez-là, vous n'êtes présent que par courtoisie.

L'aîné dit Baratheon était sous le choc et ne pensa même pas à s'enorgueillir de son titre. Il se tourna avec frayeur vers sa mère et son oncle et gueula :

— C'est qui ce type ?!

— Si je ne m'abuse, il s'agit de Viserys Targaryen, prétendant au Trône de Fer.

Un rire nerveux parcourut le jeune roi.

— Très juste. Le roi de pacotille va mourir, il ne peut en être autrement. Mais nous sommes ici pour déterminer ce qu'il adviendra des vôtres. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de massacrer une famille entière donc j'osais espérer qu'un de vous deux accepterait de rejoindre Castral Roc. Il serait gracieusement pardonner de ses connivences avec les traîtres.

Viserys parlait d'une voix sereine mais le roi de titre s'agitait. Il essayait de sortir et hurla quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il appela ses gardes mais Cersei comme Tyrion se doutait que ces derniers avaient changé d'allégeance.

— Je ne vous laisserais pas tuer mon fils, finit par dire la princesse douairière. Faire ça reviendrait à déclarer une guerre.

— Mille excuses malheureusement, vous savez que je ne laisserais pas un roi se balader impunément dans mon royaume. Il reste l'exil bien entendu mais votre fils me paraît incapable de voir cette condamnation comme un cadeau.

Joffrey avait fini d'appeler à l'aide et commençait à insulter le Targaryen de tous les noms. Pile au moment où l'homme pointait du doigts son immaturité.

— N'oubliez pas que vous avez d'autres enfants. Sauver ce qui peut l'être.

Cersei avait le regard fixe et les doigts serraient les uns contre les autres. Si elle avait pu tuer d'un regard… et bien elle serait déjà Reine depuis quelques années. Mais surtout il n'y aurait plus eu âme qui vive au Donjon Rouge.

— Et vous, vous êtes la Main du Roi. Préférez-vous mourir en signe de loyauté infini, rejoindre les terres de votre jeunesse ou servir un nouveau roi ?

Tyrion fut on ne peut plus surpris d'une telle proposition. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune prince soit aussi courtois et aussi franc dans ses propositions. Mais peut-être était-ce simplement qu'il était en position de pouvoir et qu'il était sûr de gagner à moyen ou long terme.

— Vous devrez répondre ce soir même. Si vous refusez mes termes je tuerais tous ceux qui descendent de Tywin Lannister y compris la jeune Myrcella à Dorne et Tommen logeant dans l'aile est de ce palais. Et vous bien entendu.

Sur ces mots, le Targaryen se leva et explora la pièce avec un soin particulier. Ainsi, il leur laissait le temps de s'accorder.

— Cersei ne nous condamne pas par fierté, murmura Tyrion avec fièvre. Sauve ceux qui peuvent être sauvés.

— Il n'a pas parlé de Jaime, fit-elle remarquer. Penses-tu qu'à lui aussi on permettra de retourner sur les Terres de l'Ouest ou bien serra-t-il condamner pour avoir tué le Roi Fou ?

— Négocions sa sécurité, nul n'a intérêt à le tuer à part eux. On peut encore le sauver.

— Et moi ! hurla Joffrey. Qu'est-ce que vous aller faire pour me sauver ?

Devant leurs mines abasourdies, il se dirigea vers le nouveau souverain.

— Tuez-les eux ! Et je deviendrais seigneur de Castal Roc, gouverneur des Terres de l'Orage.

Le prince parla en langue inconnue et un soldat jusqu'ici dans la pénombre s'avança et transperça le roi blond d'une lance. Cersei hurla, se précipita vers le corps de son fils et honnit le soldat étranger.

— Qu'avez-vous décidé ?

De toute évidence, le monarque s'adressait à Tyrion car sa sœur essayait encore de sauver son premier fils.

— Nous rentrons aux Terres de l'Orage mais nous voulons être assuré que vous permettrez à Jaime Lannister de nous retrouver, vivant.

— Le régicide ? Vous voulez que je gracie celui qui tua mon père ?

— Je me doute que vous avez manqué d'une famille mais ce n'est pas lui que vous devriez regretter. Il n'était pas surnommé le Roi Fou sans raison et même si c'est difficile à entendre, mon frère a sauvé des vies par ce geste.

— Vous plaidez bien. Je vous accorde la vie de votre frère mais il ne pourra plus être garde royal.

Tyrion s'inclina gauchement et s'approcha de Cersei pour essayer de la convaincre de plier bagage. Il ne servait à rien de s'accrocher à cette cité ou à ce palais. Tyrion espérait que cette nouvelle liberté adoucirait Cersei : elle n'avait plus à supporter ni Robert ni Tywin et pourrait s'occuper de ses enfants et de son domaine.

Si elle ne laissait pas l'ambition la dévorait, peut-être parviendrait-elle à trouver un certain bonheur.

Viserys dormit très bien.

Les Lannister étaient partis au lever du jour et malgré les hurlements hystériques de la mère éplorée, le roi refusa catégoriquement de rendre le corps. Il se promit de toujours garder cette femme à l'œil, elle ne paraissait nullement prête à lui pardonner cette exécution. Et de retenir que le dernier de la fratrie Lannister n'était pas forcément un ennemi, calme, cynique et tribun, il pourrait être quelqu'un avec qui travailler à l'avenir.

La tête de Joffrey dit Baratheon fut exposé au bout d'une pique sur les remparts alors que de nombreuses autres furent retirées pour rejoindre leur corps et bénéficier d'entières funérailles.

L'arrivée de sa sœur, des dragons et des troupes Stark une bonne semaine plus tard fut saluée par une foule heureuse. La fin de la guerre avait réjoui les habitants et la clémence des Targaryen avait fait leur réputation.

Le couple royal fut couronné devant le Grand Septuaire de Baelor devant une foule nombreuse.

**Westeros, Peyredragon**

Stannis Baratheon n'avait pas respecté l'échéance qu'ils lui avaient imposé pour venir prêter serment. Il se terrait toujours à Peyredragon. Profitant du fait que l'armée Stark soit toujours présente, ils choisirent d'assiéger l'île pour récupérer leur bien.

L'île était petite, entourée par une mer agitée et pleine de prairies composées en majorité de chèvres. Sa situation était stratégique puisqu'elle fermait la baie de la Néra. Sa vigie seule permettait aux navires de s'assurer un passage serein. Traditionnellement, la presqu'île de Claquepince, le bec de Massey et l'île de Lamarck étaient acquis à sa cause.

Mais ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la maison. Ni Daenerys, ni Viserys ne pouvait le nier. C'était une belle île dont les ressources minières, artisanales et maritimes assuraient une certaine autonomie. Malgré cela, ce n'était pas la maison. Le couple royale échangea un regard.

La conquête n'avait pas un goût si merveilleux. Ils étaient heureux d'être des sauveurs, heureux de ne plus avoir à se cacher ou à feindre être quelqu'un d'autre. Toutes leurs connaissances restaient étrangères et ils avaient bien dû mal à accepter cette terre comme la leur.

Malgré tout cela, ils reprendraient Peyredragon. Car c'était une province des Sept Royaumes. Parce que c'était un des lieux de naissance du seigneur-dragon.

Les troupes n'avaient pas apprécié le voyage en mer, les troupes du Nord étaient loin d'avoir le pied marin – en tout cas pour la majorité présente. Leur mauvaise humeur était plus que palpable.

Cette forte présence militaire ne suffit pas à faire sortir de sa tanière les seigneurs de Peyredragon. Les immenses tours étaient ponctuées par des rangées de soldats anxieux devant les dragons et l'armée du Nord. De temps en temps, des officiers couraient et se murmuraient des informations avec de grands gestes excédés.

C'était un des sièges les plus drôles auxquelles ils avaient participé. Personne n'était venu à eux et Daenerys en était excédée. Jamais elle n'avait tant tergiversé sur les manœuvres à mettre en place. Après avoir longuement discuté avec Lord Stark et Viserys, ils décidèrent d'envoyer un émissaire réclamer la présence des châtelains avant le début du déclin du soleil.

Mais personne n'apparut. Les soldats de l'armée piaffaient d'impatience et les gardes sur les remparts s'étaient déjà livré au jugement divin. La Reine Blanche s'éleva portée par Dunhae aux écailles de suie. La dragonne rejeta la tête en arrière puis plongea sur la tour centrale. Les gardes crièrent mais elle les entendit à peine. Sans doute un cri d'alerte puisqu'il fut suivit de mouvements brutaux, dangereux, désordonnés des mouvements de fuite.

Le souffle de feu s'infiltra dans les interstices du bâtiment et des hurlements stridents lui parvinrent. Le château devait être mal-entretenu. Daenerys n'accepterait aucune autre explication.

Ce n'était pas possible que ces immenses blocs de pierre tombent, cassent et se fêlent avec une telle facilité. Ils auraient dû résister au feu-dragon parce qu'il s'agissait de la maison des Targaryen, les derniers dragons.

D'une même rage, Rhaegal et Aenon se joignirent à eux, et bientôt le château entier crépita. Des servants, des nobles, des clercs et des soldats descendaient vaillamment à la corde – une corde détrempée et souvent trop courte. Heureusement les troupes du Nord commandées par un seigneur vertueux s'étaient déployées pour apporter des échelles et des soins. Et sauver ceux qui pouvaient l'être.

Dans toute cette fournaise, Daenerys cherchait Stannis Baratheon. Grand, brun, regard sévère et une quarantaine d'années. Son regard fut attiré par un petit groupe : un homme soutenu par une femme vêtue de rouge et une petite fille. Dunhae s'approcha et les survola par des cercles.

Daenerys ne reconnut pas le visage mais les habits du seigneur. Mais il avait déjà eu l'occasion de se rendre. _Dracarys._ Avec étonnement elle vit la petite fille se jetait devant le jet de feu. Sotte mais courageuse. Elle observa ce visage décidé dont un pan était grignoté par une cicatrice elle le garderait en mémoire.

Le feu se concentra sur la petite fille, elle absorba ce souffle meurtrier alors que sa peau était en proie à de curieux motifs de lave. Elle resta debout, elle ne brûla pas, elle ne se tordit pas de douleur. Elle absorba cette immense chaleur sans ciller.

Dunhae battit lourdement des ailes pour rester en suspend, Daenerys regarda la petite fille au visage ravagé par une ancienne maladie. Ces traits reflétaient une colère certaine et malgré cela, elle se contenta de se détourner et de soulever de nouveau l'homme à ses côtés.

Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser vivre !

Ni Stannis ni celle qui prétendait résister au feu-dragon. Elle se pencha vers sa majestueuse dragonne et lui murmura « dracarys ». Une superbe flamme jaillit de nouveau obligeant les deux femmes à abandonner le mal-portant. Elles coururent entre les dédales et disparurent malgré la recherche frénétique qu'effectua la Reine Blanche.

Quand Viserys la rejoignit avec son regard inquisiteur, elle l'accueillit avec froideur. Elle était déjà énervée de devoir s'expliquer sur le pourquoi du comment de ses feux. Jamais la distance de leur corps et de leur esprit n'avait fait naître un tel sentiment d'étrangeté, comme si en face, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

— Cette petite fille résistait au feu-dragon. Il faut impérativement la retrouver.

Sa tête pencha légèrement, elle sut qu'il était sceptique.

— Ce n'est qu'une petite fille.

— Une future adulte, un futur danger, accompagnée d'une prêtresse rouge, précisa Daenerys qui luttait pour ne pas partir de suite à leur recherche. Je vais passer en revu les prisonniers pour vérifier qu'elles ne se cachent pas parmi eux.

Viserys saisit son bras.

— Quelle importance ? questionna-t-il d'une voix douce. Danny tu as détruit notre maison.

La « Danny » en question n'avait pas besoin de regarder, elle avait vu les pierres se fendre, casser, tomber. Certaines avaient fondu. La demeure ne ressemblait plus à rien et Viserys le lui reprochait à elle.

Très bien, elle allait donc devoir lui expliquer.

— Ce château est une honte, il était délabré et mal entretenu. Je ne me suis pas acharnée dessus et malgré cela, il s'est effondré comme s'il était de feuilles et de cailloux.

— Pas acharnée ? reprit Viserys avec cette fois un agacement transparent. Tu t'es bel et bien acharnée. Contre une putain de gamine qui résiste au feu par la sorcellerie, grand bien lui fasse. Si elle commet un crime nous pourrons toujours lui couper la tête mais lui courir après est inutile. Alors que ne pas gaspiller de vie est utile.

Il aurait été évident à n'importe qui que deux corps offraient trop de liberté pour un même esprit. Il ne pouvait pas partager. Daenerys s'y était résolue. Westeros avait tranché pour eux il n'était pas possible d'avoir deux seigneur-dragon eux non plus ne voulaient pas ça. Mais voilà, il s'agissait qu'en même d'eux, au pluriel, car il n'avait en commun qu'un nom et une volonté farouche. Et si cela leur avait suffi à Essos où leurs intérêts n'avaient jamais divergé, c'était désormais terminé.

Son frère allait lui manqué.

Interdit, Robb Stark vit le dragon survolait le couple royal. Gueule ouverte, il lâcha un immense feu sur l'homme le faisant hurler tomber mourir. Le seigneur se cacha contre le mur abîmé. Il avait vu quelque chose qui pouvait lui attirer moult ennuis. Et il avait aidé un souverain qui l'effrayait à monter sur le trône.

Il arrêta un de ses lieutenants pour le questionner :

— Où est ma mère ?

— Partie chercher des guérisseurs et des herboristes pour soigner les… blessés.

Il hocha la tête et le délivra. Il aurait du se douter que la situation ne s'achèverait pas par la prise de Port-Réal toute pacifique qu'elle fut. Ses hommes n'osaient pas dire que les blessés étaient pour la majorité des brûlés parce qu'il ne fallait rien dire qui puisse faire penser qu'ils ne soutenaient pas les Targaryen. Mais le feu restait horrible pour nombre d'entre eux. Les exécutions par pendaison ou décapitation commençaient à manquer.

Une fois de plus, Robb pensa à sa femme Talisa qui lui paraissait bien loin. Il savait qu'elle était à Haut-jardin et cette nouvelle aurait dû l'apaiser. Mais égoïstement, il souhaitait qu'elle soit avec lui prête à l'écouter et à lui livrer ses perles d'esprit.

Peu après avoir rencontré Daenerys, alors qu'elle lui apparaissait encore comme une jouvencelle mirifique aux longs cheveux d'argent avec une fougue sans pareil, il lui avait fait par de ses doutes. Lui qui était censé excellé dans l'art du scepticisme et du cynisme se trouvait désemparé par cette femme.

— Elle a tout pour elle, avait murmuré Talisa. La beauté, le nom, la fortune et malgré cela elle reste… Elle avait cherché le mot, hésité sur lequel choisir : humaine ? Accessible ? Je comprends pourquoi tu la vois sans défaut.

— Je ne suis pas sous son charme, avait rectifié le seigneur en se tournant vers elle.

Elle lisait assise sur leur couche, son ventre arrondi et ses cheveux tressés.

— Je te crois. Mais elle est d'une beauté si angélique que tu as envie de croire en elle, en sa bonté, en sa générosité, en tout ce qui est qualité à tes yeux.

Il ne l'avait pas contredite alors. Et il était tombé sous son charme un peu plus tard. Aujourd'hui, il avait une conscience aiguë de sa bêtise. Il aurait dû suivre l'exemple de Renly Baratheon et demander des changements au niveau de la juridiction du royaume.

Robb ne regrettait pas son jeune âge étant donné qu'il avait eu une formation plus que complète. Mais il regrettait son manque de pratique étant donné qu'il avait rarement dû gérer seul des situations aussi complexes.

Le reste de la journée fut consacrée à établir un camp provisoire et soigner les multiples blessés. Malgré un examen minutieux, la Reine dut se rendre à l'évidence, les deux femmes s'étaient échappées. Un blessé lui donna néanmoins quelques informations cruciales :

— La femme en rouge est Mélissandre, elle est conseillère de Lord Stannis depuis trois ans.

— Tu devrais te taire, avait craché un autre.

— Et pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si elle avait une chance de les attraper.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard venimeux.

— Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas les attraper ?

L'homme la regarda par en bas, la face crasseuse et les traits durs. Il avait tout d'un artisan et rien d'un soldat.

— Mélissandre c'est une sorcière. Elle fait de la magie et j'espère qu'elle vous a pas pris en grippe sinon vous mourrez.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu prendre une telle mise en garde comme une menace mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le ton était neutre, le regard dénué de haine ou de satisfaction. Il disait ce qu'il pensait, il croyait ce qu'il disait.

— Et la petite fille qui est-elle ? Quel âge a-t-elle ?

— Dame Shireen, elle va avoir huit printemps, révéla-t-il d'une voix douce. Puis il se rappela à qui il parlait et dit d'une voix forte : Malheur à celui qui la tuera !

C'est vrai que les gens faisaient preuve de beaucoup d'attachement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfant. Soit. Elle devrait certainement faire attention à ne pas faire de cette gamine une martyr mais elle avait dû mal à imaginer la laisser vivre. La magie à l'œuvre sur cette môme l'avait effrayée. Elle n'était pas simplement insensible au feu comme la Reine, elle l'absorbait comme si c'était une force dont elle pouvait vivre.

C'était un brin risible, mais Daenerys avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé un dragon sauvage. Une bête dangereuse qu'elle devait maté ou exterminé sans quoi elle pouvait balayé sa vie d'un revers de main.

Personne ne parvint à trouver Viserys Robb pensa que la Reine s'était assuré que personne ne puisse faire le lien entre un cadavre calciné et le Roi Targaryen.

La journée s'acheva et enterra une cinquante de personnes ainsi qu'un château millénaire.

**Westeros, Donjon Rouge**

Daenerys n'était pas toujours une mauvaise reine. Elle réussit plutôt bien à pacifier le territoire et bientôt commerces et activités reprirent sans trop de heurts. Les troupes Stark étaient en parti retournées au Nord.

La refonte du système hiérarchique avait été effectuée même si dans les faits la puissance militaire de Daenerys ne permettait nulle contestation. Elle avait gardé Varys et le Mestre à la table des conseillers et ajouté les seigneurs Renly Baratheon et Robb Stark.

Le pays se porter bien mais la Reine ne régnait guère. Daenerys cherchait presque désespérément la jeune Shireen Baratheon. Aucun d'eux n'était parvenu à trouver l'argument qui parviendrait à la faire changer d'avis et compte tenu de sa facilité d'emportement, ils auraient été malavisés d'insister.

Toute à ses recherches, Daenerys répandait le feu sur les terres de Westeros. À un tel point que Tyrion et Renly avaient achetés à Dorne des sacs pleins de sable à répartir dans le royaume pour éteindre les incendies.

Dès que la Reine avait vent du passage de la jeune Baratheon, elle chevauchait un de ses dragons et cherchait la gamine. Dès fois elle l'apercevait, d'autres elle semblait croire que certains seigneurs la cachaient. Alors elle organisait des descentes militaires pour fouiller tel château ou tel autre. Et un climat de suspicion et de rejet avait fini par naître.

Ni Robb ni sa mère ne voyait de solution à cet enfer. Assis tous les deux dans les jardins royaux, ils regardaient la mer et ses mouvements. La pression ne paraissait pas avoir diminué malgré la fin de la guerre. Et leur maison leur manquait terriblement.

Un des serviteurs de la Reine les informa que cette dernière les réclamait dans la salle de trône. En chemin, ils croisèrent Renly Baratheon agité et à l'air tellement navré que ça aurait pu être comique.

— Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi.

L'accent dramatique n'était pas feint et les Stark se tendirent. La Reine les demandait et Renly leur parlait comme à des cadavres.

— Je viens seulement de l'apprendre et…

Malgré la curiosité qui la pressait, Catelyn Stark posa une main réconfortante sur son bras et lui sourit sans fard.

— Vous êtes tout excusé.

Robb aurait voulu des détails mais sa mère l'entraîna à sa suite. Il comprit avec un peu de retard qu'il valait mieux que la Reine ignore que quelqu'un leur avait parlé avant leur exécution. Robb déglutit. Il se rendit compte qu'il marchait vers la mort.

Son poing se serra sur le manche de son épée et il inspira longuement. Ce qui lui manquerait le plus… La douceur des cheveux de Talisa et le poids du nouveau-né qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans ses bras.

Peut-être restait-il un espoir de calmer la Reine et de parvenir à des mesures moins drastiques. Elle était passionnée et sans demi-mesure mais pas sans cœur. Robb pensa même à la séduire mais il n'était pas assez niais pour penser un instant que cela fonctionnerait.

De toute façon, en entrant dans la salle du trône la mère et le fils virent Jaime Lannister et surent qu'ils ne pourraient s'en sortir. En avançant, ils aperçurent les immenses silhouettes de deux dragons − un de chaque côté. La Reine Daenerys se tenait droite, sublime, décidée et inébranlable. Ils s'inclinèrent pour la saluer.

— Reconnaissez-vous cet homme ? questionna la femme Targaryen.

— Il s'agit de Jaime Lannister, répondit le seigneur Stark.

— Vous m'aviez dit qu'il était certainement à Dorne pour sa nièce Myrcella.

— J'avais peu d'informations à ma disposition et-

— Et vous persistez à me mentir. Dites-moi pourquoi ?

Robb inspira mais parla, il n'avait plus rien à perdre désormais. Il savait qu'elle cherchait la vengeance pour son père mais il ne comptait pas partir sans essayer de remplir son rôle de conseiller.

— Je pensais pouvoir sauver ma jeune sœur Arya en le gardant en vie. Il ne mérite pas d'être exécuté − en tout cas pas pour le régicide commi il y a une vingtaine.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres roses de la souveraine. Elle lui rappela sa place de vassal et prononça leur sentence.

— Votre Altesse puis-je vous prier de laisser la vie sauve à ma mère ? Elle n'y est pour rien dans ma décision.

— Vous me mentez encore.

Un des dragons sous les arcades s'avança jusqu'à leur faire face. Robb se tourna vers sa mère pour s'excuser mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un sourire ironique qu'elle avait bien du mal à retenir. Il la serra dans ses bras, comprenant la raison de son hilarité : ils mourraient comme le frère et le père de son père, vingt ans auparavant.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent de leurs armes. Les trois personnes s'agenouillèrent pour recevoir la sentence. C'était la position pour l'exécution par décapitation − la plus en cours auparavant au sein du royaume une manière de se révolter contre cette manière de brûler vifs ses opposants.

Avant de donner l'ordre, Daenerys se promit de mieux choisir ses amants dorénavant.

**Westeros, Accalmie**

« Ma très chère Margaery,

Je pense à toi et aux roses blanches liées à ton corset durant nos noces. J'étais bien insouciant alors. Combien de fois me suis-je piquer sur tes épines ? Tes mises en gardes ne me suffisent jamais. Port-Réal est enfin paisible et je suis rassuré de te savoir aux Terres de l'Orage avec notre petite meute.

Tu apprendras bientôt ces nouvelles : Wyman Manderly a été nommé gouverneur du Nord. Catelyn et Robb Stark ont été exécutés pour complot et trahison.

Je me désole de ne pas pouvoir t'honorer comme je le devrais tu es malgré tout la femme que j'aime et j'espère te revoir rapidement.

Lord Renly Baratheon. »

Margaery caressa la lourde nappe en lisant la lettre de son mari. Ainsi Daenerys avait osé faire exécuté les Stark ? Par les Dieux, la situation empirait. Mais le point le plus inquiétant à ses yeux restait la nomination de Lord Manderly comme gouverneur du Nord.

Il n'y avait aucune chance que Daenerys y ait pensé seule.

Leur Reine était cultivée, attentive mais elle n'avait pas rencontré les différents vassaux nordiens. Elle aurait pu choisir un de ceux qu'elle avait rencontré mais non. Son choix s'était porté sur un seigneur tellement consensuel que tant qu'aucun Stark ne questionnerait sa légitimité, il devrait n'avoir aucun problème pour gouverner.

_Sansa_.

Par les Sept ! C'était forcément elle qui avait pu renseigner la souveraine sur les différents seigneurs. Il avait dû être simple par la suite de déterminer qui pourrait remplacer le Jeune Loup sans faire de vagues. Au moins, elle n'avait pas provoqué de nouvelles guerres.

Elle repensa à la jeune femme qu'elle avait fréquenté pendant plusieurs semaines. Mignonne mais plutôt effacée. Désormais entre les mains de Walter Frey… pour rien du tout. Ce geste de sœur dévouée qui avait tant de sens quand son frère et sa mère étaient en campagne venait de perdre toute consistance.

Margaery inspira et se leva pour aller annoncer à Talisa le décès de son mari.

**Westeros, quelque part**

Pour Shireen, elle demeurait la sorcière. Elle était arrivée un jour, introduite par son père si sévère qu'il était étrange qu'il se soit laissé convaincre, persuader, séduire par ce genre de femme. Mélissandre n'avait pas abandonné sa longue cape rouge alors même qu'elles étaient en pleine fuite.

Les deux comparses avaient fui par les tunnels sous-terrains puis rejoins le continent en barque. Elles avaient traversé une zone rocheuse et campaient en pleine forêt maintenant. Shireen ne s'était jamais senti particulièrement froussarde néanmoins elle mourrait d'envie de crier et de réclamer ses parents par les larmes si besoin.

Ils étaient tous les deux morts. Pas parce qu'il était impossible de les sauver, mais parce que Mélissandre avait décidé qu'elle − la petite fille de sept ans qui avait appris à se faire petite − était la priorité. Quelle blague ! La prêtresse rouge avait harponné son père persuadé qu'il était une sorte de héros mythique et quelques mois plus tard, elle avait reporté sa prophétie sur elle.

D'un geste presque maternel, la femme s'avança vers elle mais la gamine la repoussa. Elle saisit les couvertures et s'allongea. Mélissandre avait passé le voyage à lui parler de la prophétie, de son rôle de ses pouvoirs et autre chose. Et malgré tout cela, elle était incapable de lui décrire précisément le mal qu'elle était supposé combattre.

Elles durent se résigner à chercher l'arme de Azor Ahaï : une épée nommée Illumination. Elles y passèrent de longs mois sans qu'à aucune moment, elles ne parurent approcher du but. Shireen doutait autant de son existence que de la probabilité qu'elle soit sur Westeros. Mélissandre proposait d'utiliser la magie mais elle aurait voulu sacrifier son oncle pour cela ou alors un des bâtards de son autre oncle il en était hors de question.

La Reine Daenerys les suivait partout avec acharnement. Shireen avait arrêté de parler aux gens ou même de les approcher car ils devenaient alors des dommages collatéraux face à la rage sauvage de la souveraine. Et elle détestait ces morts inutiles. Alors elle passait ses journées à ne voir et à ne parler qu'à la sorcière. À la limite, elle préférait parler aux animaux qu'elles croisaient durant leur trajet et qui parfois les accompagnaient.

**Westeros, Castral Roc**

La nouvelle était arrivée par corbeau. Un banal corbeau qui avait survolé les Terres de la Couronne jusqu'au Terre de l'Ouest. Passant les terres agricoles, les ateliers de confection d'étoffes, les gigantesques haras, les forêts cultivés. Jusqu'à Port-Lanis, la grande ville maritime au port bruissant, situé à l'extrémité de la région, surplombé par le Roc où se dressait le château des Lannister.

Tyrion apprit la nouvelle avec ahurissement, muet, avant tout hébété. Sa sœur arracha le morceau des mains du mestre et le parcourut rapidement. Évidemment, elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard haineux, bouillant comme s'il était personnellement responsable de la mort de leur frère.

Cersei avait constamment besoin d'un coupable. Et puisqu'il était toujours dans le coin, ça tombait souvent sur lui. Tyrion détourna les yeux il ne pouvait pas se battre avec elle juste après avoir appris la mort de Jaime. Ça faisait un peu trop pour lui. Il laissa Myrcella et Tommen prendre en charge leur mère, la consoler et l'entourer avec douceur.

Tyrion préféra s'enfermer dans ses appartements. La Reine avait fait exécuté leur frère pour le meurtre d'Aerys Targaryen, feu son roi. Pourquoi maintenant ? Malgré de longues recherches, le nain n'avait jamais réussi à savoir où était détenu Jaime. Aucun seigneur n'avait tenté de l'utiliser, la Reine avait semblé même l'oublier toute à sa quête contre la jeune Shireen. Pourtant elle l'avait condamné sommairement sans même proposer un arrangement.

La maison Lannister était trop affaiblie pour avoir du poids dorénavant Tyrion s'en rendait compte quand il administrait aux côtés de Cersei. Malgré sa haine tenace, il restait à ses côtés à Castral Roc et essayait de la seconder.

Si Jaime n'était réapparu qu'à son exécution, cela signifiait qu'il était détenu pour sa propre protection. Et que ceux qui l'avaient protégé avaient péri à ses côtés. L'idée que les Stark aient aidé son frère était absurde et enthousiasmante de ridicule et pourtant. La fureur et l'absolutisme de leur souveraine les avaient poussés dans leur retranchements. Comme pour tous.

Quand il ne put plus longtemps ignorer la faim qui le tiraillait ni sa bouche pâteuse, Tyrion se rendit en cuisine où à cette heure avancée de la nuit, une femme et un homme préparaient des pâtons de pain. D'un signe de main, il leur signifia qu'ils pouvaient rester. L'homme suspendit sa besogne pour lui servir un bol de ragoût.

Il eut la surprise d'être rejoins par ses neveux aux mines inquiètes.

— Comment allez-vous les enfants ? Pas trop sous le choc ?

Ils échangèrent un regard et sans avoir besoin de se mettre d'accord, Myrcella prit la parole :

— Nous sommes inquiets pour Mère. Elle commençait tout juste à accepter la mort de Joffrey...

Tyrion hocha la tête. Depuis son retour à Castral Roc, Myrcella et Tommen semblaient avoir pris un coup de vieux. Il se demandait si c'était la mort de Tywin ou bien l'attitude sur-protectrice de leur mère qui en était la cause.

— Votre inquiétude est justifiée, répondit l'homme en hochant la tête. Soucieux de bien faire, il ajouta d'une voix douce : Votre peine aussi serait justifiée.

— On a toute notre vie pour pleurer nos proches, sauf si celle-ci nous ait arrachée par bêtise, répondit Tommen en caressant les rainures de la table.

Le conseiller commençait à comprendre ce que ces jeunes gens étaient venu chercher : des conseils pour gérer leur mère. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas hérité de son tempérament. Est-ce que Cersei écouterait davantage ses enfants que son petit-frère honnis ? Tyrion ne miserait pas dessus.

Il leur promit qu'ils discuteraient des options envisageables tous ensemble le lendemain et leur conseilla d'aller se reposer. Même s'ils présentaient tous les deux bien, leurs petits yeux reflétaient leur état d'exténuement.

Juste après midi. Cersei avait bien mangé et devait partager un bon dessert avec ses enfants. C'était le moment idéal pour lui parler même si elle ne serrait jamais heureuse de le voir. Généralement elle tolérait qu'il s'occupe des affaires sans importance et comme preuve de sa bonne volonté, il en référait à elle dès qu'il fallait trancher un conflit un peu important.

Alors que ses traits portaient encore les traces d'un doux sourire, son regard s'assombrit en voyant qui s'amenait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je viens discuter de tes intentions par rapport à notre Reine.

Ce matin quand Tyrion s'était levé, fatigué, la bouche pâteuse cette fois à cause de sa consommation d'alcool, il avait pensé à se rendre dans un bordel. Ça faisait quelques temps et ça le détendait toujours. Il était toujours frustré que Shae se soit enfuie et il avait besoin de compagnie féminine enjouée.

Puis le fait que son frère Jaime était mort lui était tombé dessus.

Quelle journée merdique.

— Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi mais tout le monde craint tes désirs de vengeance.

Cette annonce la fit tourner la tête vers ses deux enfants qui acquiescèrent sans la quitter des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient vieux.

— Tywin a été exécuté. Jaime a été exécuté. Notre maison a été affaibli et bafoué et tu souhaites que je reste inactive, ricana la grande blonde.

— Nos discussions ont toujours eu lieu avec Viserys et il est mort. Tu n'as pas les ressources pour atteindre Daenerys. Tu nous feras tous tuer si tu t'obstines.

Cersei congédia les deux jeunes d'une voix sèche. Malgré le regard mi-paniqué mi-navré qu'ils lancèrent à leur oncle, ils ne purent qu'obéir. D'une main tremblante, elle saisit son verre de vin et le finit en deux longues gorgées.

Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas avoir à gérer sa sœur mais si elle buvait...

— Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Tu n'as aucune notion de la famille et tu ne t'es jamais battu pour les nôtres.

Évidemment, elle lui avait déjà dit ses mots. Ce n'était qu'une occurrence supplémentaire.

— J'aimais Jaime plus que n'importe qui d'autres et tu n'as aucune idée de la douleur que m'inflige cette perte. Tu penses à l'argent, à nos comptes, à ta position car tu n'es pas capable de te mettre en danger. Malgré la générosité de Jaime, tu comptes l'abandonner.

Un autre jour, Tyrion aurait laissé couler. Parce qu'il ne servait à rien de se battre contre Cersei. Parce que jamais il ne pourrait lui faire reconnaître qu'il était aussi un être humain. Et c'est pour ça qu'il craqua. Parce qu'il n'était qu'un homme. Un simple homme qui se sentait isolé et impuissant sans son frère.

— Ne t'avise plus jamais de prononcer de tels mots. J'ai supporté mesquinerie sur mesquinerie, cruauté sur cruauté sans une fois vous trahir. J'ai obéi à notre père à chaque fois. Je t'ai protégée quand c'était mon rôle. Pour cette putain de famille. Je m'en cure les noix qu'on partage des parents ou un nom ce qu'on a comme lien c'est Jaime.

Tyrion ricana avec un froideur qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Il y a tellement de gens de valeur qui t'aiment − qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien voir en toi à part ta vanité et ton arrogance ? Franchement, à chaque fois je m'étonne de me battre à tes côtés. Ça doit être la stupidité qui guide mon choix, un cœur romantique persuadé que ces gens voient ce qui tu ne me montres pas. Sans Jaime je vous aurais tués de mes mains et dansé sur vos cadavres.

— Tes paroles sont un réel réconfort : je ne me suis pas trompée sur toi.

Tyrion inspira, déçu de s'être laissé emporté par son venin.

— Il te reste deux enfants si tu penses que Daenerys l'ignores tu es stupide. Si tu penses qu'elle hésitera à les tuer, tu es stupide. Si tu préfères tenter de monter sur le Trône de Fer esseulée et éplorée − soit, fais-le. Après tout, je ne serais pas concerné.

Incapable de poursuivre leur discussion, Tyrion sortit et s'enferma dans ses appartements. Combien de fois ces derniers mois il avait pensé au jour où Jaime reviendrait. Il l'aurait laissé à leur sœur les premières heures mais en soirée quand ils auraient bu des bières en discutant, il lui aurait raconté en rigolant comment il avait supporté les diverses manies de Cersei. Jaime lui aurait tapé dans le dos avec ce sourire très discret de quand il ne voulait pas casser du sucre sur le dos de sa belle.

Bordel. Il n'allait jamais revenir.

**Westeros, Les Jumeaux**

Daenerys grogna, elle ne comprenait rien aux nombreux déplacements de la gamine et c'était une cause supplémentaire d'agacement. Pour couronner le tout quand elle se présenta accompagnée des soldats Tully qu'elle avait réquisitionné, les Frey refusèrent d'ouvrir leurs portes.

Ils n'avaient pas vu les dragons ou alors ils pensaient être protégés du fait de leur statut. Pourtant, les trois dragons traversèrent le ciel et inondèrent de flammes les tours de pierre. Daenerys avait vaguement conscience de n'avoir plus aucune patience.

Shireen lui provoquait une peur presque panique. Quand enfin elle arrivait à la trouver, elle la voyait lumineuse et flamboyante parmi les flammes. Les motifs minéraux, vestiges de sa maladie, se répandaient sur tout son corps et apparaissaient comme des ruisseaux de lave.

Mais toutes les fois où elle avait enjoint ses dragons à fondre sur elle pour l'attraper et enfin pouvoir l'enfermer, la jeune fille avait sautillé, couru puis disparu sans laisser de trace. Les commerçants et paysans interrogés n'étaient même pas capables de définir les raisons de son passage dans tel ou tel village. C'était une anguille. Pour parfaire son irritation, Shireen s'attirait la sympathie d'un bon nombre de sujets. À plusieurs reprises, elle avait été aperçu en train d'absorber des feux sauvant ainsi le moyen de subsistances de centaines de personnes.

Daenerys sentait qu'elle s'attirait une espèce de haine latente qui l'agaçait puisqu'elle émanait de populations qui n'entendaient rien à la magie. Impossible donc de leur expliquer quoi que ce soit. De larges pans des bâtisses tombèrent et Daenerys chercha la forme gracile de Shireen Baratheon. Pourtant personne ne se montra. D'habitude la gamine n'aimait pas la voir détruire des habitations ou des villes et elle apparaissait bien vite.

Elle chargea la troupe Tully de chercher la fille Baratheon sur place et partit se poser à l'écart. Le continent n'était pourtant pas très grand, était-ce normal que le duo s'échappe encore et encore ?

Daenerys essaya d'imaginer un autre scénario mais il était dur de maintenir une communication lorsqu'on était en cavale. Aucun seigneur n'avait intérêt à défier son pouvoir et ses proches conseillers, même s'ils la conjuraient neuf fois par jour d'abandonner sa traque, se concentraient davantage sur le gestion du royaume.

Viserys lui manquait. Avec son esprit pragmatique et ses plans sur cinq ou dix ans, il aurait fait un bon roi. Se sentant plus seule que jamais, elle laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues et se maudit silencieusement.

À son retour à Port-Réal − bredouille car aucune gamine inhabituelle n'avait été vu dans la province des Frey − Renly et Varys la questionnèrent d'un regard. Elle secoua la tête. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se plonger de nouveau dans leurs papiers. Elle s'assit en bout de table, mangea ce qu'une servante avait apporté, prête à les entendre récapituler les diverses affaires d'état. Un apprenti officiant avec le mestre s'approcha d'elle et lui donna le cylindre scellé qu'elle utilisait pour correspondre avec Sansa. Le petit parchemin roulé contenait peu de mots :

_J'ai appris avec surprise le décès de ma mère et de mon frère._ _Quelle tristesse._

C'était stupide mais Daenerys s'était un peu attachée à la jeune Nordienne. Elles avaient sympathisé dans les bains et poursuivi leur correspondance malgré son malheureux mariage. Elle avait vu son potentiel et s'était désolée que sa famille reste sourde à cela.

En écoutant les diverses recommandations des deux hommes, ces plus proches conseillers, Daenerys voulut être partout sauf ici. Mais elle s'était battu pour le trône alors elle s'obstina et se mit au travail. Elle les congédia puisqu'ils avaient travaillé une bonne partie de la journée et leur donna rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

Daenerys se promit de ne plus partir à la recherche de Shireen Baratheon. Les avis d'arrêt avaient été diffusé, elle attendrait pour la suite.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, elle eut la surprise de découvrir la dénommée dans sa chambre à coucher. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait invité personne pour pimenter sa soirée, la gamine aurait été choquée à vie. Furieuse de se faire ainsi surprendre, la Reine attrapa l'intruse par le bras et se saisit d'un couteau abandonné.

La lame rencontra la gorge nue de la gamine l'obligeant à lever un peu plus la tête.

— Tu oses venir jusqu'à moi ?

— Comme vous avez osé vous en prendre à des innocents, répliqua Shireen avec un haussement d'épaules. Vous pourrez me tuer, continua-t-elle sans frémir, mais pas maintenant. Un grand danger vous guette, le Lord Commandant de la garde de Nuit vous a alerté. Qu'attendez-vous ?

— Ce ne sont que des contes du Nord ou alors il souhaite me déstabiliser. Les morts ne marchent pas.

— Vos dragons sont l'expression la plus visible de la magie – plus présente que jamais. Elle n'appartient pas qu'à Essos et j'en suis un autre exemple. Plus longtemps vous resterez aveugle, plus cette guerre sera difficile.

Daenerys s'assit en gardant la petite à l'œil. Elle la questionna sur la femme rouge qui l'accompagnait et la gamine assura qu'elle n'était pas dans la palais. Elle l'attendait dehors selon ces dires.

La Reine se questionna. Elle aurait pu rameuter l'ensemble du palais mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait à porter de main, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'avait nullement l'air effrayante. Elle ressemblait un peu à une sale gosse mais uniquement à cela. Elle avait un visage rond de poupin, les yeux d'une sincérité désarmante et la tempe craquelée vestige d'une maladie.

— Je n'ai débuté aucun feu Votre Altesse.

Ça elle voulait bien lui accorder, mais ça ne rendait pas la situation plus facile. Au contraire. Daenerys avait envie de comprendre cette fureur qui avait été sienne et ce sentiment d'inquiétude, de danger, qui la prenait au tripe lorsque Shireen Baratheon usait de ses pouvoirs. Elle avait la sensation de pouvoir être détruite d'un revers de main.

— Je vais vous raconter tout ce que je sais. Puis je me mettrai en route pour le Nord et je combattrais aux côtés de ceux qui ont répondu à l'appel.

Durant presque quatre heures, la fille Baratheon expliqua avec toutes les informations dont elle disposait la situation à sa Reine. Son objectif n'était pas uniquement de la convaincre que la menace était réelle mais aussi de la pousser à lever ses armées. Le temps pressé et trop tarder conduirait à leur mort à tous.

Daenerys posait peu de questions mais lorsqu'elle le faisait c'était avec pragmatisme et précision. Elle n'ignorait rien des situations économiques et militaires de ses vassaux et connaissait très bien la géographie de leur pays. Quand elle la comparait avec feu son oncle, elle ne parvenait pas à se dire qu'elle avait perdu au change.

Beaucoup refusait leur clémence à la Reine étrangère mais selon Shireen, chaque changement de régime entraîne son lot de morts et d'injustice. Pour le Roi Robert, cela a été avant son règne plutôt qu'après. La providence avait fait qu'il n'en était pas de même pour Son Altesse Targaryen.

**Westeros, Castral Roc**

Tyrion observa les artisans manipuler le coffre et la statue pour les leur présenter dans la Grande Salle. La gouverneuse siégeait au centre de la table en demi-lune et les mains serrées autour de son verre de vin. Le nain était installé à l'extrémité droite alors que Myrcella et Tommen encadraient leur mère avec douceur.

« Daenerys du Typhon, Seigneur-dragon, Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Protectrice des Sept Royaumes, l'Imbrûlée,

» Vous présente en la présence ses plus sincères condoléances pour la perte de Ser Jaime Lannister. En guise de reconnaissance, elle vous remet ses restes embaumés et vous offre cette statue. »

Alors que le messager débitait son texte d'une voix forte, un autre fit tomber le drap et révéla la sculpture grandeur nature, brillamment exécutée et effrayamment réaliste.

« L'exécution de Ser Jaime est une perte énorme pour l'ensemble du royaume et son souvenir sera chéri. La maison Lannister a perdu un de ses plus imminents membres et Sa Majesté tient à vous témoigner sa sympathie et à vous proposer sa solidarité. Vous êtes libres de la solliciter si vous en avez besoin, elle sera ravie de vous répondre. »

Tyrion regarda les trois derniers membres de sa famille propre se serrer les uns contre les autres. Ce monde était dingue. Littéralement dingue.

* * *

_Bonjour ! Je vous présente la première partie de mon OS répondant au défi de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons avec les prompts : Et si Viserys n'était pas devenu fou, Et si Shireen était Azor Ahai ? Si vous avez deux minutes, j'adorerais connaître votre avis en particulier sur le rythme de ce chapitre. Sinon et bien j'espère que vous êtes prêt.e pour la suite ! Maneeya._


	4. Sauvez-les tous ! La Reine rousse

**Sauvez-les tous !**

2\. La Reine Rouge

**Westeros, Donjon Rouge**

Sansa traversa les longs dédales désert jusqu'à ses appartements. C'était stupide mais elle était incapable d'aller à la toilette autre part. La chose était suffisamment logistique en soi sans en plus rajouter quelques gênes supplémentaires.

Elle se précipita faire son affaire et à son retour, aperçu la forme peu engageante d'un homme dans sa chambre. Les éclats de feu au loin lui permirent de le reconnaître : Ser Sandor Clegane. Elle se figea, apercevant la bouteille à sa main et ses traits sombres.

Ce n'était pas le plus antipathique des chevaliers mais ce n'était certainement pas celui qui allait l'aider non plus.

— Je pars. Je peux t'emmener aussi.

— Où ça ?

— Je t'amènerai à ton frère Petit Oiseau.

Sa voix était pâteuse mais la proposition était alléchante. Sansa avait envie de fuir depuis bien longtemps et l'excès de sincérité de la Reine Cersei s'était ajouté à son malaise. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas mourir. Et fuir la condamnerait certainement.

— Je peux assurer ta sécurité, viens.

Lentement, Sansa hocha la tête. Les Lannister ne la tueraient pas. Elle était leur unique monnaie d'échange, elle était primordiale à leurs yeux. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils rendent sa disparition publique vu leur affaiblissement.

La jeune fille fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, enfila deux robes au-dessus de celle qu'elle portait, cacha quelques bijoux dans sa botte et empaqueta une petite jarre de fruits secs abandonnée, quelques affaires de toilettes et son nécessaire à broder.

L'air sombre, Clegane ne dit rien. Il se contenta de balancer le reste de bijoux par la fenêtre afin de compliquer l'inventaire de leur poursuivant.

L'homme partit seul chercher deux chevaux.

— Ilyn Payne est aux côtés de Cersei Lannister, ils ont déjà fait exécuté plusieurs fugitifs, révéla Sansa à voix basse.

Elle n'aimait pas attendre silencieusement dans le noir. Ses mots n'eurent aucune réponse, le chevalier l'ignora purement et simplement. Clegane ouvrit une voie jonchée de cadavres et bientôt, l'étrange duo fut dehors à chevaucher dans la nuit. Contre toute attente, le chevalier parjure prit le chemin des plages vers le Sud. Dans peu de temps, ils pourraient rejoindre les Terres d'Accalmie.

La lady avait entendu parler de multiples difficultés financières pour les maisons Lannister et Baratheon de Peyredragon. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de soldats pour faire face à la guerre et protéger leurs frontières ?

Sansa espérait que son acolyte avait plus de connaissances qu'elle.

Avant le lever du jour, ils quittèrent les rivages de la place et s'enfoncèrent bien vite dans une gracieuse forêt aux arbres touffus et humides. Sandor s'assura que personne ne rodait autour. Il cacha les diverses traces de sabots. Puis il partit remplir deux seaux d'eau en précisant à la demoiselle de crier au moindre problème.

Quand il revint les seaux pleins, il eut la surprise de constater que Sansa avait desseller les deux chevaux et les avait correctement attacher, chacun à un arbre pour qu'il ait assez d'espace et devant un coin d'herbe comestible. Chacun était recouvert d'une couverture pour faire face à la nuit fraîche après l'activité intense qu'ils venaient d'abattre.

Leurs affaires avaient été entreposées entre les deux chevaux, difficile d'accès pour un voleur lambda. Sansa était occupée à découdre la jupe d'une de ses robes ce qui feraient une bonne couette pour la nuit à venir. Elle l'accueillit debout, le regard fixé sur lui pour vérifier qu'il était bien Sandor Clegane. Elle lui tendit sans rien dire la jarre de fruits secs et il but deux gorgées dans le seau des équipés.

— Nous allons dormir quelques heures, puis je te réveillerai et il faudra partir de suite.

— Vous ne comptez pas m'expliquer votre plan ?

— Nous allons fuir par la mer, on devrait pouvoir remonter pour pas trop cher au Val et rejoindre ta famille.

— Non ! Vous aviez dit mon frère.

— Très bien, très bien. Maintenant fermes-la que je me repose.

Le chevalier ne s'était nullement adouci et Sansa se demanda si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir miser sur pareil homme. Que pourrait-elle faire s'il venait à la trahir ? Pas grand-chose, pas davantage que lorsqu'elle était coincée à Port-Réal. Sauf que cette fois, elle devrait se battre pour manger, boire et dormir.

Quelle horrible situation.

La fille Stark s'endormit difficilement. En proie aux doutes et aux inquiétudes qui se multipliaient. Elle décida de faire part dès le lendemain de tout ce qu'elle savait des alliés de son frère pour que le Limier puisse la conduire en lieu sûr aussi vite que possible. Au réveil, il était de mauvaise humeur pour changer. Il l'écouta sans broncher ou alors il l'ignora de nouveau et ils reprirent la route à travers la forêt.

Avant de prendre la route délimitée, le chevalier enjoignit sa compagne à s'inspirer des passantes pour reproduire une apparence passe partout. Même si la chevauchée et la brève sieste avait souillé sa tenue, cela paraissait largement qu'elle venait du palais.

Sansa s'exécuta sans rien dire. Elle défit la coiffure alambiquée qui maintenait ses cheveux, quand elle remarqua que personne ne les portait aussi longs elle lui demanda de couper une large part au couteau. Elle retourna sa robe pour que le côté blanc coton ressorte et remonta la jupe pour laisser voir la moitié de ses mollets. Elle avait assez piétiné dans la forêt pour que la bonne facture de ses bottes soit cachée.

D'un hochement de tête, Sandor salua ses efforts et ils empruntèrent la voie commune au pas. Le chevalier allait de surprise en surprise. Bien sûr, il était saoul quand il avait proposé à la gamine de s'enfuir avec lui. Les demoiselles étaient habituées à un niveau de confort qui ne pouvait coexister avec une cavale. Mais Sansa l'avait surpris.

Elle savait s'occuper des chevaux et les monter parfaitement bien. Malgré l'empilement de robes, elle avait chevauché à la régulière et non en amazone durant la première nuit. Voyant qu'ici les femmes chevauchaient avec la même posture que les hommes, elle en fit de même. Elle ne s'était pas plainte de boire les restes d'eau des chevaux et ni d'avoir mal, faim ou froid ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

Pour l'instant, elle était une bonne accompagnatrice.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'auberge pour dîner le midi et laisser une bonne heure à leurs chevaux pour se désaltérer et manger quelques céréales en plus d'une bonne ration de foie. Ils reprirent la route en silence sous un soleil lumineux et étouffant. La brise marine asséchait leur gorge et ils cheminèrent dans le silence le plus total.

Ils s'arrêtent avant le coucher du soleil et reprirent une auberge. Cela faisait de lourde dépenses mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils semblent débarquer de nul part s'ils voulaient qu'un capitaine les fasse traverser. Sansa mangea ce qui lui était servi sans rien en dire même si elle semblait consternée par l'absence de fourchettes. Elle étouffait ses grimaces avec la force de l'habitude et le spectacle divertit Sandor bien plus qu'une armée de putains.

Après cette collation, ils allèrent aux écuries vérifier que leurs montures étaient bien installées puis firent le tour de l'auberge pour « prendre l'air » avait dit Sandor. Ou plutôt pour étudier la bâtisses et ses possibles issues. Aucun des deux n'avait entendu parler de la perte ou de la fuite de Sansa Stark parmi les gens.

De retour dans leur chambre − pour le chevalier, il était hors de question de la perdre des yeux pendant plusieurs heures −, Sansa lava elle-même ses robes puis les entendit au cadrant du lit. Ça aussi elle savait le faire alors. Sandor lui ordonna de se pelotonner dans sa cape, de dormir et de ne surtout pas ronfler sous peine d'exécution puis s'appropria les deux tiers du lit et ferma les yeux.

À son réveil, le chevalier constata qu'il avait le lit pour lui seul. Sa pseudo-femme était installée en chien de fusil sur le tapie.

— Petit Oiseau, debout, appela-t-il sans animosité.

Elle s'étira, très féline et se rappela de cacher la simple blouse qui la recouvrait.

— Je vais chercher de quoi déjeuner avant le départ ainsi qu'une collation pour midi. Prépares-toi.

Elle hocha la tête simplement mais il lui faisait confiance. Elle était débrouillarde pour une gamine et ils fonctionnaient bien ensemble finalement. Il savait qu'à son retour, elle serait complètement prête, qu'elle aurait empaqueté leur affaires soigneusement et aurait laissé des ballots vides pour transporter les provisions qu'il ramènerait.

Grâce à cela, ils partirent vite. Ils ne pouvaient emporter suffisamment de provisions pour les cheveux mais avaient tout de même acheté deux sacs de céréales au cas où aucune herbe ne serait accessible.

Sur selle, ils mangèrent leur pain accompagné de lard et de fromage. Ils s'étaient réveillé un peu tard à cause de la bonne nuit passée à l'auberge mais puisque les Lannister semblaient avoir peu de moyens pour les prendre en chasse, rester discret devrait suffire.

— T'es débrouillarde Petit Oiseau, finit par faire remarquer Sandor après deux heures silencieuses. D'où ça vient ?

Étrangement, la gamine hésita à répondre. Comme si c'était un secret ou une affaire de famille.

— Mes parents auraient été la risée du Nord si je n'avais su que coudre et broder, révéla-t-elle à voix basse.

Constatant qu'elle avait toute son attention pour une fois, elle poursuivit :

— Depuis toujours, nos profitons des mois de printemps ou d'été pour rendre visite à nos vassaux − pas les seigneurs mais plutôt les différents artisans et paysans. Ces derniers nous accueillent chez eux et en retour, nous leur apportons notre aide. Et notre aide serait malvenu si nous ne savions rien faire.

— Tous les seigneurs nordiens font cela ?

L'idée était tellement saugrenus qu'il peinait à y croire réellement. Sandor avait toujours fréquenté différents seigneurs et dames en s'engageant comme chevalier mais jamais il n'avait entendu parler de telles pratiques.

— Pas tous même si la plupart le font.

En y réfléchissant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé la douce Sansa tapait du linge avant d'y assister la veille au soir. Comme il ne l'aurait pas imaginé aussi bonne cavalière tant qu'il l'aurait vue cheminer en calèche.

Le reste de la journée fut adouci par les anecdotes qu'ils se racontèrent l'un à l'autre sur l'administration de leur région et leur enfance. Plus ils parlaient, plus Sansa osait tourner la tête vers lui pour le regarder bien en face. C'était plutôt agréable, il pouvait le reconnaître. Elle s'offusquait encore de sa grossièreté parfois et insistait sur son titre de chevalier pour l'embêter.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu de l'après-midi alors qu'aucune forêt ne les soulageait du soleil perpétuel et s'abritèrent sous une sorte de grotte déserte. L'espace était grand et ombragée grâce aux larges roches qui l'entouraient. Ils laissèrent les chevaux boire dans des flaques à l'aspect convenable et s'adossèrent au mur pour se délasser.

Même sans complication, effectuer un tel trajet restait pénible. Ils devaient faire attention à tout et à tout le monde ce qui était éreintant. Heureusement tous les deux savaient que l'omniprésence de roche était bon signe, ils trouveraient très bientôt des passeurs. La difficulté serait de leur faire accepter des bijoux en guise de paiement − ils étaient très prompts à vendre les fugitifs.

Ils reprirent leur route quand le soleil commença à bien décliner et ils savourèrent cette nouvelle fraîcheur. Sansa devant perpétuellement gardée son capuchon sur la tête avait pleinement profité de cette pause. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leur destination, le chevalier glissa à sa compagne :

— Tu es ma femme Sunsei. Je vais arranger notre passage et tu m'attendras à l'auberge. Fais quelques emplettes pour nous réapprovisionner mais ne te fais pas remarquer et pour ça faudra marchander les prix.

Elle grimaça. La demoiselle avait certaines qualités oui mais elle n'avait aucune conscience de la valeur des aliments. Ce qui était suspicieux pour beaucoup et une aubaine pour les moins regardants. Bah, au moins elle s'améliorait peu à peu. Il garda les deux chevaux puisqu'elle apparaîtrait comme une cible facile avec et se rendit sur les docs.

Pour éviter d'avoir à lâcher une somme trop conséquente − de loin supérieur à la solde d'un soldat −, Sandor offrit ses services en tant que garde pour veiller à l'ordre sur le navire et se battre aux côtés des matelots en cas d'attaque. Le Limier se renseigna discrètement pour savoir s'il risquait de tomber sur d'anciens compagnons de la garde royale ou de l'armée Lannister mais apparemment plus personne ne répondait à l'appel.

Une grande partie des soldats était rentrée chez eux, l'autre donnait la chasse aux premiers. C'était un bordel sans nom et plusieurs commerçants se retrouvaient avec des stocks de marchandises sur les bras qu'ils ne savaient à qui vendre. Naturellement, les vendeurs s'étaient tournés vers les maisons non belligérantes et donc encore fortunés à savoir les Tyrell, les Martell et les Arryn d'où l'imminent départ de ce vaisseau.

La traversée ne fut pas de tout repos pour Sandor, la semaine semblait s'étirer à l'infinie. Il devait constamment veiller à ce qu'aucun fils de chienne n'ait la possibilité de violer la gamine tout en assurant la protection de l'ensemble du navire. Les vents les empêchèrent d'atteindre Combemèche et ils durent décharger à l'ouest de Goeville. Les chevaux étaient presque autant de mauvaises humeurs que lui. Dès que le dernier règlement fut effectué, Sandor talonna sa monture et abandonna les matelots.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas très loin mais ils avaient besoin d'être seuls pour faire le point sur leur provision et décider de comment effectuer la suite du périple.

— Merci, glissa Lady Sansa sans quitter des yeux leurs provisions.

Devant son air interrogateur, elle précisa :

— Vous aviez juste dit que vous me ramèneriez vivante. Mais vous faites bien davantage.

Sandor hocha la tête lentement sans répondre. Que répondre de toute façon ? La gamine l'avait attendri avec sa compassion naturelle, ses silences engagées et sa force de caractère. Il n'aimait pas ceux qui se laissaient mourir alors forcément, il appréciait au moins un peu cette gamine qui se battait pour sa vie.

Et après tout, peut-être qu'elle ne finirait pas violer. C'était une possibilité. Il était fort et puissant comme cinq hommes, il pouvait certainement la protéger sans trop de mal.

— Pourquoi devrait-on passer par la vallée si c'est un coupe-gorge ? Il existe des chemins parmi les monts rocheux.

— Je ne les connais pas assez bien, ce serait une énorme perte de temps.

— J'en connais quelques uns si besoin, révéla Sansa. Je pense pouvoir nous guider jusqu'à la Haute Route. Ensuite il devrait être plus simple de rejoindre mon frère.

Si au début de ce voyage elle lui avait proposé de la suivre elle, il aurait répondu quelque chose comme « hors de question ». Mais depuis le temps, il avait commencé à avoir confiance en elle. Il savait qu'elle n'exagérait pas ses compétences, au contraire, elle avait plutôt tendance à les minimiser. Donc pour une fois, Sansa ouvrit la route et ils gravirent les roches du Val.

Les deux voyageurs durent mettre pied à terre car la forte quantité de gravier rendait la route difficile pour les chevaux. Ils les conduisaient doucement par la bride, écartant du pied les pierres les plus dangereuses.

Si les routes rocheuses étaient peu empruntées c'était parce qu'elles étaient sinueuses, incertaines, une grande quantité se terminait sur un cul-de-sac et certaines saillies étaient mortelles. Malgré cela, elles étaient pratiques aussi de discrètes balises étaient gravées aux embranchements son oncle Jon Arryn les leur avait enseignés une fois quand il avait joué avec eux dans le Bois aux Loups.

Cette portion fut longue et pénible. Ils y avaient peu de replis où se cacher alors ils profitaient des zones d'ombre pour se reposer, nourrir et faire boire les chevaux. Les fruits secs les aidaient à tenir le coup mais ils en auraient plus à la fin de la traversée. Sandor avait envie de passer le temps mais il ne savait pas comment.

— Tu sais chanter Petit Oiseau non ?

Sansa hocha la tête surprise de cette demande sous-jacente. Ils pouvaient bien gueuler ici si l'envie les prenait puisque personne ne pourrait les poursuivre dans ces dédales. Fouillant dans ses souvenirs, Sansa choisit une berceuse que sa mère lui chantait d'antan et entonna l'air d'une voix douce. C'était stupide mais elle chantait beaucoup en travaillant − la plupart aimait l'entendre et puisqu'elle aidait en même temps c'était une bonne façon d'adoucir le travail.

Sandor était un peu plus détendu, il faisait preuve de moins d'impatience avec l'Étranger, son destrier. La demoiselle continua donc sur sa lancée et commença un nouvel air. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, ils prirent soin de leur chevaux, les attachèrent solidement et les nourrir avant de se préparer à passer la nuit. C'était agaçant mais ils ne pourraient repartir avant les premières lueurs sans courir le risque de blesser un des chevaux.

Au matin, ils n'avaient que deux gorgées de bière chacun et un mal de dos désagréable ce qui fit qu'ils continuèrent la route sans rien dire. Heureusement, le soleil était encore en début de course quand ils quittèrent le mont rocher pour la vallée. Ils déjeunèrent dans une auberge proche de Salins et poursuivirent leur route à cheval et de bien meilleur humeur.

La route était bloquée, évidemment c'était suspect mais Sandor n'avait pas le temps de dégager l'amas de gros troncs qui leur barraient la route. Ils se reportèrent sur l'autre voie et avancèrent au pas. Sandor vérifia où était ses armes et demanda à sa compagne de rester calme. Malgré l'air apeuré que prit son visage, elle hocha la tête en silence.

C'était une autre qualité de Sansa de ne pas être bavarde, décida le chevalier.

Bien sûr, ils se firent attaqués par une troupe qui les avait pris en chasse depuis l'auberge. Leur nombre aurait dû être dissuasif en soi : dix voleurs pour deux voyageurs, ils auraient surtout du mal à se partager le butin.

Arbalètes dégainées, ils leur ordonnèrent de poser pied à terre sans mouvement brusque. Comme convenu, Sansa suivit chacun de ses mouvements. Ils se postèrent devant leur monture attendant que les bandits s'approchent.

Sandor attendit jusqu'au dernier moment. Il laissa trois hommes fouiller la demoiselle, en laissa deux autres le soulager de son épée, puis d'autres encore fouillé les sacs des équidés. Puis une fois sûr que les archers n'oseraient pas dégainer sur le petit groupe compacte, il passa à l'attaque.

Au couteau il trancha trois gorges avant que les voleurs pensent à l'attaquer. Il récupéra sans mal son épée et affronta puis défit ses adversaires les uns après les autres. Du coup de l'œil, il constata qu'un des bandits s'approchait de Sansa pour faire bouclier de son corps mais exécutant ses recommandations, elle fit semblant de tomber dans les pommes. L'homme préféra la laisser par terre que de perdre son énergie à la maintenir devant lui.

Les deux destriers étaient entraînés pour les combats heureusement sinon ils auraient fui devant la boucherie et les éclats de lames. Sansa éloigna les deux montures des combats alors que Sandor avisait deux fuyards. Il les exécuta par deux lancers de haches particulièrement réussis. Le chevalier écarta les corps du chemin, les déchargea de toute provision, puis leur duo reprit la route.

**Westeros, rive du Bleufurque**

Quand on passait autant de temps avec une femme, il était impossible de ne pas se pas savoir quand elle avait ses sangs. À partir de cette période, Sansa avait commencé à réclamer plus de poses − le temps qu'elle change de dessous et nettoie le précédent dans l'eau fraîche de la rivière. Elle laissait le bout de tissu accroché au pommeau de selle pour qu'il sèche pendant leur voyage.

Il était plutôt ironique d'observer sa gêne depuis lors. Elle l'observait moins franchement et il la surprenait parfois à soupirer. Ses méconnaissances de la gente féminine ne l'aidaient pas à comprendre la voyageuse et elle restait silencieuse de son côté.

Impossible d'imaginer ce que sa petite tête pouvait bien inventer. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques jours du campement du Jeune Loup et ils étaient impatients d'arriver et de pouvoir relâcher leur vigilance. Devant leur cueillette infructueuse, Sandor se résigna à chasser pour souper et un bout de bois fit une bonne broche. Le lapin n'était pas très bien assaisonné mais c'était amplement suffisant pour apaiser leur faim.

Après avoir nettoyé le tout, Sansa se posta près du feu avec lui. Peu fatiguée malgré la longue journée qu'ils avaient eu. Elle lui parla de sa louve Lady et de sa famille. Sandor écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

Comme elle lui avait déjà dit, c'était parce que les Nordiens n'étaient pas extrêmement riches qu'il n'y avait pas de culture de l'oisiveté comme ce qu'on pouvait observer au sud. Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme pouvait saluer la providence qui l'avait fait naître là-bas mais pendant longtemps, elle eut honte d'avoir acquis ces compétences qui la ferait paraître démunie à la cour royale.

Sandor comprenait bien que ce n'était pas une question d'argent si les Stark avaient si bien vécu au fond de nul part. Leur vie de famille ressemblait à un doux rêve et il se demandait constamment qu'est-ce qui merdaient chez nous les autres.

Quand il lui accorda de nouveau son attention, il s'aperçut que la gamine s'était encore approchée et que son regard papillonnait de ses lèvres et ses yeux. Elle avait une main sur sa joue brûlée, geste qu'elle avait déjà fait avant et qui était agréable, il pouvait le reconnaître. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Seuls ses réflexes guerriers l'empêchèrent de laisser la situation s'envenimer. Il avait fait barrière de sa main gauche et tout ce que Sansa avait embrassé ce fut une main grasse. Son attitude de recul était tellement évidente qu'il n'eut pas besoin de dire ou de faire plus. Elle s'excusa mollement et partit s'allonger de l'autre côté du feu.

Sandor avala trois longues gorgées de bière surpris de cette fin de soirée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la gamine cherche à l'embrasser. La plupart des femmes ne cherchait même pas à embrasser qui que ce soit alors certainement pas lui. Il grogna dépité. Heureusement qu c'était bientôt la fin de leur voyage.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent tôt et se mirent en route après avoir déjeuner des restes du souper. Sansa évita son regard sans surprise. Ils longèrent au pas la Bleufurque puisqu'il y avait toutes les chances que le Jeune Loup ait établi son camp militaire le long d'un fleuve. Mais une journée entière ne fut pas suffisante et ils s'endormirent bredouille espérant que demain signerait la fin de leur périple.

**Westeros, camp de Beaumarchais**

Sansa mangeait en compagnie de sa mère et son frère. Ils ne s'occupaient pas vraiment d'elle car une fois sûrs que personne n'avait abusé d'elle et qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée d'où était sa sœur si ce n'est hors du Donjon Rouge, ils avaient dû s'occuper de problèmes diplomatiques plus épineux.

Robb Stark s'était marié avec Talisa de Volantis contrevenant à son engagement de marier une des filles Frey. La question était maintenant de trouver un engagement de même valeur qui pourrait pallier à cette incartade. Le frère de leur mère, le seigneur Edmund de la maison Tully avait gracieusement proposé de marier une des filles Frey malheureusement ils craignaient tous les deux que ce ne soit pas suffisant.

— Pourquoi vous ne proposez pas ma main ? questionna la demoiselle en s'essuyant la bouche.

Effarée, Catelyn Stark vit que son fils considérer réellement cette option.

— Il n'en est pas question ! Tu as déjà promis Arya à Waldron Frey et accepté Olyvar en tant qu'écuyer, rappela la châtelaine.

— C'est vrai mais comment penses-tu empêcher que les Frey se retournent contre nous. Tu sais bien que c'est moi qui aurait dû marier Roslin, non Edmure. Et présenter un engagement équivalent et le moins que je puisse faire. Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Sansa ?

La jeune femme sursauta qu'il s'adresse à elle d'une voix aussi dure.

— Pardon, je me suis simplement souvenu que Arya avait des cours d'escrime auparavant, je me demandais ce qu'elle en ferait quand elle apprendrait pour son mariage arrangé.

À raisons, cela fit sourire son frère et sa mère. Il fallait espérer que le jour venu, cette guerre serait terminé dans le cas contraire, la colère de Arya serait leur condamnation.

— Sansa es-tu bien consciente de ce qu'implique ta proposition ? Je ne pourrais guère te protéger après ton mariage, il n'est même pas sûr qu'on puisse discuter de qui sera ton fiancé…

— Entendu. Tant que ce mariage t'aide, je me satisferais de la situation, promit la demoiselle sans laisser paraître surprise ou peur.

Robb se dit qu'elle n'avait pas compris toutes les implications de sa décision. Devait-il la protéger malgré la guerre omniprésente ou devait-il tenter de réduire les conflits pour pacifier les territoires ?

Sansa n'assista pas aux longs débats qu'infligea leur mère à son premier-né. Elle avait fait mander des bains et était ravie de pouvoir enfin se laver vraiment. Au sud, il n'avait que des bains tiédasses tout juste bons à tomber malade.

Nue, elle plongea dans le bassin brûlant ou presque. C'était une sensation merveilleuse. Sa quiétude fut brisée par l'arrivée impromptue de Margaery Tyrell.

— Excusez-moi, j'avoue que j'étais curieuse de savoir ce que vous pouviez faire ici.

Sansa lui sourit. Elle avait plusieurs fois croisé et conversé avec la châtelaine des Tours d'Accalmie. Cette dernière était engageante, cultivée et nullement étouffante ce qui rendait sa compagnie très appréciable.

— Puis-je ? questionna-t-elle en désignant la chaise à côté de la cuve d'eau.

Sansa hocha timidement la tête. La jeune femme savait qu'il était courant que les bains soient des moments de communauté néanmoins elle n'était pas assez à l'aise avec elle-même pour qu'elle ne s'en offusque pas. Au moins un peu.

Les deux femmes discutèrent longuement, en particulier des coutumes du Nord, du Bief et des Terres de l'Orage. Margaery ne parvenait à surmonter l'étonnement qui était le sien en constatant que la jeune femme supportait de plonger dans une eau si chaude qu'elle pourrait frémir.

La Reine se joignit à elles. Ne connaissant pas la nouvelle souveraine aucune d'elles ne sut quelle posture adopter. Pourtant, elle révéla une personnalité accessible et curieuse en posant moult questions à Sansa dont celle-ci :

— Est-ce inconvenant que je me joigne à vous ?

Sansa contrôla les battements de son cœur, se souvenant avec raison que ce genre de bain était généralement collectif voire même mixte dans certaines régions du Nord. Elle hocha la tête sans oser regarder sa souveraine.

Insensible à la gêne de la demoiselle, Daenerys se dévêtit en délassant sa robe par le devant et se débarrassant de ses chausses. Quand elle se glissa dans la cuve, l'eau en déborda et Margaery s'éloigna vivement, de peur de gâter ses vêtements.

— Mille excuses, s'exclama Daenerys en se penchant pour vérifier que rien d'irréparable n'avait eu lieu.

— Pas besoin de tant de cérémonie, répliqua la châtelaine en riant. Comment est ce bain ?

— Je suis peut-être insensible au feu mais pas à l'eau brûlante apparemment.

La Reine disait vrai, ses joues devinrent rouges en peu de temps.

— Combien de temps devons-nous rester dans ce bain ?

— Autant que nous voulons, généralement jusqu'à ce qu'ils apportent le second bain.

Margaery écouta un moment Sansa et Daenerys parler. La Reine jouait la sympathie aussi bien qu'elle et pourtant la châtelaine n'était pas convaincue par ses intentions. Cette façon de procéder l'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne la rassurait.

Voulait-elle s'attirer la loyauté de Sansa ? Devant celle qu'elle montrerait à sa famille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle prévoyait pour la famille Stark si elle avait besoin de la loyauté de leur fille ?

La seconde cuve arriva et de nombreux glaçons tintinnabulèrent. Daenerys suivit la belle rousse sans enthousiasme et elles plongèrent toutes deux dans le second bain. La coutume était connue et pratiquée de la jeune femme car elle ne parut pas bousculée par le brusque changement de température. Tout le contraire de Daenerys qui soufflait régulièrement, constamment surprise de cette nouvelle température.

— Votre frère m'a parlé de vos possibles fiançailles, comment les envisagez-vous ?

Sansa resta silencieuse, mal à l'aise.

— J'envisage ce qui pourrait être utile à mon frère, rien de plus.

— Un mari, cela peut être compliqué à gérer, dit doucement Daenerys. Mais si la situation vous était trop pénible, je viendrais vous aider. Vous n'avez pas à subir silencieusement, pas même pour un frère.

Après une telle mise en garde, la Reine aborda des sujets plus légers et les deux femmes se quittèrent en bon terme. Daenerys du Typhon ne ressemblait en rien à Cersei Lannister et c'était un tel soulagement. Elle était gentille, attentive aux autres. Son ambition n'avait pas détruit son empathie ou sa générosité. Pour couronner le tout, elle était littéralement magnifique ce qui ne pouvait qu'aider.

Elles quittèrent le bain en même temps, Daenerys s'était efforcé de tenir aussi longtemps qu'elle avec succès. Elle ne s'attarda pas ayant d'autres choses à faire mais lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Sansa était ravie d'avoir retrouver sa famille mais aussi son identité. Elle se rendait bien compte que son nom était la seule arme qu'elle pourrait jamais manier et que pour qu'elle soit efficace, il lui fallait une maison forte.

Au réfectoire, Sansa choisit de s'asseoir en face du chevalier qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici. Elle avait conscience d'avoir transgressé les limites en tentant ainsi de l'embrasser, et de s'être ridiculisée au passage, mais elle espérait pouvoir faire oublier cet épisode.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence presque parfait. Sansa avait pu bénéficier d'une vieille robe de sa mère reprise pour qu'elle tombe bien. Sandor avait encore ses habits de voyage mais apparaissait propre et rasait de près. La demoiselle posa un bout de tissu plié sur la table et le fit glisser vers le Limier.

— Voilà pour vous, en gage de ma reconnaissance. Vous avez été un vrai frère sur ces routes.

Ainsi elle souhaitait qu'il oublie sa maladroite tentative, c'était dans ses cordes. Il n'avait pas envie que Robb Stark le soupçonne d'intentions libidineuses envers sa sœur chérie. Il déplia la chose et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une mouchoir brodé noir et soigneux. Il voulut dire merci mais se contenta de hocher la tête maladroitement.

Sansa lui demanda ensuite s'il allait participer aux guerres parmi les soldats du Nord mais il avait décliné les propositions de Robb Stark. Il voulait rester loin des Lannister et des dragons et Edmure Tully lui avait offert de prendre part à la garde seigneuriale de Visesaigues. Cela faisait plusieurs années que le père de sa mère était malade et Sansa savait qu'il était important d'assurer sa protection. Hoster de la maison Tully était réputé pour être un bon seigneur et un bon châtelain.

— Alors si je suis mariée à un Frey, vous ne serez pas très loin, sourit pauvrement Sansa.

Le Limier resta un long moment coi devant une telle information. Mariée à un Frey.

— C'est ça…

**Westeros, les Jumeaux**

À son mariage, Sansa n'avait demandé qu'une chose : avoir droit à une femme de chambre du Nord. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile pour la désignée d'être entourée d'hommes si peu corrects mais elle ne pouvait tenir le coup sans une aide extérieure. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'empêche de tomber enceinte de son mari ou de ses nombreux fils et bâtards.

Le temps s'était écoulé lentement depuis son mariage. Elle avait supporté cette nuit de noces atroce où ce qui lui servait de mari l'avait violé puis au lieu de cracher sa semence lui avait tout bonnement vomi dessus à cause de ses excès du dîner. Mais le drap avait été taché de sang alors tout le monde avait été content.

Il ne lui avait fallu que dix minutes pour comprendre pourquoi les Tully méprisaient les Frey. Et pourtant, mois après mois ils parvenaient à lui donner de nouveaux motifs plus écœurants les uns que les autres.

Selon la loi, elle n'avait d'autres maris que Walder Frey mais il apparut rapidement qu'il envoyait ses fils et petits-fils la voir comme si elle était une prostituée particulièrement plaisante. Certains restaient dans un coin de la pièce gêné car ils n'avaient rien demandé. C'était untel ou untel qui les poussait. Alors ils restaient toute la nuit dans un coin et inventé des prouesses sexuelles et bestiales à raconter.

Mais la plupart entendait profiter de son jeune corps de femme. Et elle devait supporter le tout en silence. Quand elle y arrivait.

Les nuits étaient longues et le sommeil peu satisfaisant. L'inquiétude était perpétuelle, elle se sentait encore pire qu'au Donjon Rouge, elle ne savait même pas que cela était possible. Son corps lui semblait tellement loin…

Cette insomnie-là était différente des autres. Elle sentait ses doigts s'agiter comme s'ils voulaient produire quelque chose.

La peur au ventre, Sansa abandonna son lit pour s'asseoir devant son ouvrage à broderie. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'y penser, ses doigts connaissaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Elle se promit qu'elle ne douterait pas cette fois. La dernière fois, elle n'avait pas prévenu son père et elle s'en voulait encore aujourd'hui. Les informations sur les meurtres de Lord Arryn et le Roi Robert n'avaient pas eu un effet visible si ce n'ait une méfiance accrue.

Le soleil commençait à se lever quand son ouvrage apparut clairement. Il représentait sa mère, son frère aîné et Ser Jaime en face de la Reine Daenerys. Un dragon soufflait un feu destructeur sur eux. C'étaient leur exécution. Sa mère était morte. Son frère était mort.

Et elle était coincée ici sans personne.

Elle serrait dans ses mains le tissus qui craqua à cause de la tension. Elle prit sur elle, se calma, se tut. Il fallait qu'elle oublie tout ça tant qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait personne pour la protéger, sa dame de chambre ne pouvait guère prendre les armes. Comment aurait-elle pu se débarrasser de Walder Frey ? Margaery lui avait offert une fiole de poison mais ce n'était pas cela qui la sauverait de la horde de Frey qui s'empresserait de la remarier dès sa période de veuvage achevée.

Sansa sentit un vertige la saisir et elle utilisa ses dernières forces pour jeter la broderie au feu. Elle voulait que personne ne voit ça. Elle se rassit sur le canapé et laissa la torpeur l'envahir. Elle acheva ainsi une nuit difficile.

À son réveil, Sansa tâtonna devant sa femme de chambre. Elle avait dû mal à retrouver ses sens et grogna doucement. Elle se laissa préparer doucement. Elle était encore fatiguée mais elle ne pouvait plus longtemps échapper à ses obligations.

Durant le repas où elle restait silencieuse, elle entendit parler d'une des fameuses descentes de la Reine Blanche sur Antrecombe. Elle cherchait toujours la jeune Shireen Baratheon. Et elle la cherchait avec des dragons.

Sansa aurait aussi pu lui demander de l'aide mais elle était apeurée de ce qu'était devenue la Reine. Elle ne voulait lui être redevable de rien. Elle avait déjà trahi sa famille en lui confiant des informations capitales, elle ne devait pas se parjurer davantage. Alors elle allait l'attirer ici.

Et c'est à cela que la jeune femme s'attela. Quand la nouvelle de la mort de sa mère et de son frère lui parvint, elle l'accueillit calmement. Ces vautours de Frey lui présentaient de mielleuses condoléances en laissant traîner leur mains crasseuses sur sa personne. Son oncle Edmure désormais seigneur de Visesaigues lui envoya une lettre d'encouragement, lui assurant qu'elle était la bienvenue pour un séjour.

Sansa rédigea une courte missive pour la Reine, incapable d'écrire sincèrement. Elle l'avait fait jusque là et cela s'était retourné contre elle. Finalement, après un nombre incalculable de tentatives pour faire répandre la rumeur d'une apparition de Shireen aux Jumeaux, la Reine daigna enfin incendier la bâtisse.

La jeune femme sentit l'ensemble tremblé et elle dut s'accrocher au mur alors que son mari s'accrochait à son cul.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Comment cette putain ose-t-elle ?

Les Frey étaient tellement pingres que de larges pans ne tardèrent pas à s'effondrer. Ils étaient littéralement incapables d'investir dans une activité pérenne. Ils rognaient chacune de leur dépense sauf si cela concernait l'alcool.

Leur petite groupe courut de l'autre côté de la pièce quand une partie s'effondra. Sansa saisit sa chance et poussa le vieillard qui regardait ahuri en bas. Sans s'attarder davantage, Sansa chercha à sortir de cet enfer sans décéder. Les foyers étaient nombreux et aucun chemin ne paraissait mieux que l'autre.

Les soldats Tully organisèrent le sauvetage des uns et des autres et parmi eux, la demoiselle Stark reconnut son sauveur d'antan : Sandor Clegane dit le Limier. Il lui saisit un bras et elle eut tout juste le temps d'entraîner sa dame de chambre avec elle. Il avançait dangereusement, descendant les étages brusquement.

La châtelaine avait du mal à croire que Clegane ait choisi en son âme et conscience de venir à Visesaigues accompagné de Daenerys et ses dragons. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour s'en tenir éloigné. C'était pour cela qu'il avait fui Port-Réal et les Lannister, à cause du feu qui avait balayé tant d'hommes.

Plusieurs étincelles les éblouirent et retombèrent sur eux. Si les dames eurent le réflexe de taper leur étouffe pour étouffer le feu, le chevalier trébucha sous la surprise. Il était clairement hébété mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver sa situation puisqu'il trempa un large pan de ses chausses dans de l'huile. Il regarda le feu prendre sa jambe le visage déformé.

Connaissant sa phobie, Sansa le tira vers elle, l'éloignant du foyer qui détruisant d'anciens meubles en bois. Il se laissa tomber au sol alors que la demoiselle étouffait le feu avec son jupon. Elle ne savait pas si le feu avait eu le temps d'attaquer sa jambe alors elle releva doucement le tissu. Heureusement, la blessure était superficielle.

— Vous n'avez rien Ser sortez-moi de là.

Il se remit difficilement debout et obéit en conduisant les demoiselles dehors. Les servants étaient surpris et tentaient vainement de trouver quelqu'un qui prendrait en charge cette situation chaotique. Les fils aînés en étaient déjà venu aux mains sur la dépouille de leur père.

Sansa chargea sa dame de chambre de récupérer des vivres et des linges. Comprenant ce que la demoiselle avait en tête, Sandor Clegane annonça à ses hommes que le seigneur Tully les avait chargés d'escorter Lady Sansa en lieu sûr. Un tiers de la délégations les accompagneraient sur la route jusqu'à Winterfell tandis que les autres les rejoindraient une fois qu'ils auraient fouillé les lieux comme l'avait demandé la Reine.

Sansa quitta les lieux sans aucun regret. Les tours jumelles n'étaient qu'un fumeux souvenir désormais et elle ne souhaitait plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. Ils deviendraient un lointain souvenir.

Il était étrange d'observer Ser Sandor interagir avec les hommes Tully. Jeunes comme âgés lui obéissaient à l'instant et il semblait moins revêche qu'à l'époque. Malgré la longueur du trajet, Sansa ne regrettait pas de s'y être lancée. Elle était suffisamment bien entourée pour se sentir confiante et retrouver le paysage du Nord l'aidait à se reconstruire pas à pas.

**Westeros, Winterfell**

Sansa avait appris que les Bolton s'étaient servi de l'apathie dans laquelle était tombé le Nord après l'exécution de son suzerain pour prendre sa demeure familiale. Les différents seigneurs avaient perdu leur unité, ne sachant à quel souverain prêtait allégeance.

Mais Lady Stark n'avait pas caché sa venue. Sa délégation portait certes les couleurs des Tully néanmoins elle cheminait tête nue, le loup bien en évidence sur la croupe de sa monture. Elle rentrait chez elle et si imposteur il y avait, elle ne leur ferait aucun cadeau.

En l'absence de Robb, leur jeune frère Bran aurait dû siéger, ou bien Rickon. Un des deux était forcément en vie quelque part. Protégé par un seigneur normalement. Peut-être que la situation aurait été moins désastreuse si la Reine avait nommé un intendant plutôt qu'un gouverneur pour le Nord. Sans doute ne voulait-elle plus entendre parler des Stark, surtout si c'était pour avoir à faire face à une quelconque vengeance.

Sansa s'obligea à penser à autre chose. Elle ne devait pas se préoccuper de ceux au Sud du Neck. Elle était dans sa région, dans sa province, elle avait déjà beaucoup à faire.

Même s'ils étaient désormais accompagné des hommes Cerwyn, ils s'arrêtèrent à trois heures de Winterfell pour ne pas avoir à combattre de nuit. Au matin, Sansa profita de la rivière pour prendre un bain. D'aucuns diraient que la température n'était vraiment pas idéale mais la jeune femme n'en avait cure.

Se sentant observée, la jeune femme tourna sur elle-même. Elle avait posté des gardes bien entendu mais elle restait constamment sur ses gardes. Ce qui était arrivé aux Jumeaux devrait resté un lointain souvenir jamais elle ne devrait se lamenter ou se laisser submerger par l'impuissance, l'injustice ou la colère. En se tournant de nouveau, elle aperçut une jeune femme habillée comme un homme sur la rive.

Ses traits étaient dures mais pas inconnus. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière et pour ultime confirmation, elle constatait qu'Aiguille pendait à sa hanche. Sansa avança à contre courant pour se jeter contre sa petite sœur. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle éprouverait tant de joie à la revoir !

Elle était à peine capable de se souvenir pourquoi elles s'insupportaient tant à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui elle était de retour. Non seulement elle allait retrouver Winterfell aux côtés de sa jeune sœur. Quel bonheur !

Arya repoussa quelque peu son aînée pour lui désigner un jeune adolescent debout qui paraissait tellement mal à l'aise que s'en était comique. Mais elle reconnaissait la moue blasée de Rickon, ses yeux fuyants comme si n'importe où c'était mieux qu'ici et ses belles boucles brunes qui encadraient son visage barbouillé.

Elle le serra contre elle sans penser un instant à sa nudité. Elle était heureuse plus qu'elle l'aurait cru possible. Il avait disparu après l'attaque de Winterfell par Theon et elle avait toujours espéré qu'un banneret ait assuré sa protection. Mais c'était loin d'être une certitude. Il ne tarda pas à s'éloigner d'elle et de ses seins inconvenants.

La lady s'assit pour recouvrir ses hanches et cacha sa poitrine de son bras.

— Je suis heureuse de vous revoir même si c'est durant mon bain.

— Nous aussi. On est venu pour t'aider à reprendre Winterfell. Et à faire payer les traîtres.

La voix de Arya était dure et absolue. Pour une fois, Sansa aurait donné raison à leur mère : elles se ressemblaient plus qu'il n'y paraissait aux premiers abords. Elle leur demanda de se faire discret le temps qu'elle finisse sa toilette puis elle les présenterait à sa délégation.

— Attends, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

Sans rien dire d'autre, la jeune femme se contenta de désigner leur frère. Sansa ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle était supposé voir. Et sous ses yeux, la mutation opéra. Elle comprit pourquoi son jeune frère ne portait qu'une paire de chausses lâchement attaché pas de bottes, pas de haut, pas de cape. Il grandit, s'épaissit à toute allure. Ses épaules et ses jambes se déformèrent. Son corps entier se recouvrit d'une épaisse fourrure noire. Son visage changea de forme, ses yeux, sa bouche et ses dents avec. Deux oreilles lupines firent leur apparition.

Elle crut voir Broussaille pendant un instant mais le jeune homme s'était transformé en loup largement plus grand. Sa tête arrivait au garrot d'un cheval sans problème. Une espèce de soulagement étrange prit possession d'elle. Elle comprit que Broussaille était mort − jamais son frère ne l'aurait quitté. Mais elle se sentait moins étrange ainsi, moins anormal avec cette tension dérangeante et ces broderies qu'elle n'aurait même pas dû être capable d'imaginer ou d'exécuter.

— Nous allons tous retrouver notre maison.

Le trajet se fit rapidement et malgré leur réticence, les soldats Tully comme Cerwyn n'eurent d'autres choix que d'accepter la présence d'un loup et d'une gamine de plus à leur côté. Ils se répartirent en quatre cohortes devant Winterfell, faisant face au mur que formaient les soldats Bolton et Karstark.

Accompagnée de sa sœur et du Limier, Lady Stark s'avança sur le champs dégagé. Elle parla d'une voix forte, constituant davantage une mise en garde contre les soldats plutôt qu'une proposition de capitulation :

— Je suis Sansa Stark. Et je viens reprendre mes terres. Ceux qui m'en empêcheront seront considérés comme des traîtres et traités comme tels.

— _Je_ suis le seigneur de Winterfell et le gouverneur du Nord, répliqua Ramsay avec un regard furieux. Vous nourrirez mes chiens avant la nuit aucune fuite pour vous Milady.

Sansa étudia ce visage furieux. Cet homme avait tué son propre père ainsi que tout ceux de son sang. Il avait emprisonné Theon et l'obligeait maintenant à combattre dans ses rangs. Ce dernier était pitoyable, crispé sur son épée et la tête basse. Il prenait grand soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Il n'avait plus rien du jeune fier et arrogant dont elle avait le souvenir. Il était compliqué de lui en vouloir dans ce contexte.

— Vous avez asservi notre région au règne des sudistes, vous avez ruiné mes serfs, humiliés mes bannerets et vous vous êtes parjuré en abandonnant votre suzerain. Theon Greyjoy !

Il ne bougea pas, comme s'il ne se sentait pas concerné. Cela fit sourire grandement Ramsay.

— Theon n'existe pas il n'y a que Schlingue !

Un hurlement sonore retentit. Rickon qui se tenait à quelques mètres de leur délégation venait de hurler fortement, déclenchant la suspicion des soldats. Très vite, les troupes de Bolton aperçurent une meute nombreuse de loups courir vers eux.

« Les loups hurlent la nuit. »

Ils avaient cru qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'une banale phrase pour prévenir du retour des enfants Stark. Pas de la présence avérée des terribles loups autant au sud du Mur. Ils tentèrent vainement de s'organiser pour faire face mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps. Ils se faisaient dépasser par le nombre, la puissance et la férocité des loups.

Ils étaient portant des soldats compétents, leurs manœuvres militaires étaient réputées. Néanmoins, ils n'avait pas l'habitude de faire face à des adversaires armés de crocs et de puissantes mâchoires si bas. Comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer, Ramsay ordonna le repli de ses troupes. Une dizaine à peine parvint à le suivre à l'intérieur du château qu'il ordonna la fermeture des portes.

— Il ne peut fuir ainsi, fit remarquer Arya les sourcils froncés devant ce lâche abandon.

— Mais il peut inventer un nouveau plan retors Ser Sandor faites intervenir vos troupes.

— Je les accompagne, je leur ouvrirai les portes, annonça la jeune femme avant de se mettre en branle.

La défaite était imminente, le temps s'écoula d'autant plus vite. Sans qu'elle ne détermine comment, Arya avait réussi à ouvrir les portes du château à temps pour la venue des troupes de cavaliers. Elle avait subtilisé Theon au traître et ce dernier reposait bâillonné et immobilisé dans un coin de la cour.

Quand Sansa y pénétra à son tour, elle constata qu'un quart des soldats étaient agenouillés et tenu en respect par une dizaine de soldats Cerwyn. Dehors, on était déjà en train de ramasser les cadavres qu'on entassait dans des charrettes. Mais Theon la préoccupait plus que tout. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur son maître comme s'il en attendait encore quelque chose.

— Qui je suis ? le questionna-t-elle dans un murmure.

Arya défit son bâillon et l'aida à s'asseoir un peu mieux.

— Sansa. Stark.

Chaque mot semblait lui écorcher la bouche. Il regardait sa broche comme si sa vie en dépendant.

— Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?

— Schlingue, répondit-il avec conviction.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard sombre. Elle pensait avoir sauvé un autre de leur frère mais il avait tout d'une coquille vide. Il leur était difficile de supporter un tel spectacle.

— D'accord et qui étais-tu la toute première fois où tu as vu ce château ?

Theon serra les poings, les sourcils froncés. Il n'était peut-être plus exactement lui-même, mais il n'avait pas disparu pour autant. Et même si cela lui fut compliqué, il parvint à dire :

— Theon Greyjoy.

**Westeros, Châteaunoir**

Jon courut jusqu'à la grande cour. Il avait arrêté les préparatifs pour assurer la défense de Châteaunoir − une entreprise vaine étant donné la faiblesse de leur troupe et l'impression nombre des peuples libres. Il s'était précipité en apprenant qu'une délégation portant les couleurs des Stark approcher du siège de la Garde de Nuit.

Et sa sœur entra. Elle était accompagnée de dix hommes fiers ainsi que de plusieurs loups. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il avait passé tellement de temps au Nord du Mur qu'il en était même venu à douter de cette idée saugrenue d'avoir réellement eu une famille. Il n'avait revu personne depuis l'adieu bref de son père.

Et entre-temps, il n'avait fait qu'aprendre des décès.

Sansa mit pieds à terre, comme ses compagnons et le salua généreusement. Ils s'enlacèrent. Il n'aurait pas cru être aussi heureux de la revoir. Ses cheveux avaient l'odeur du savon de Katille et des aiguilles de pin.

— Je ne suis pas seule, lui révéla-t-elle. Tu la reconnais ?

Celui qu'il avait pris pour une jeune homme était simplement sa petite sœur. Avec une fierté non dissimulée, elle lui montra Aiguille qui pendait à sa hanche avant de s'avancer pour le serrer sans ménagement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu un tel bonheur.

Sansa répartit ses hommes pour qu'il aide à fortifier Châteaunoir puis s'isola avec Jon et Arya ainsi que plusieurs frères de la Garde : Eddison Tallett, Alliser Thorne et Samuel Tarly. Sansa leur laissa lui expliquer la situation militaire et logistique de la Garde ainsi que les détails qui n'apparaissaient pas dans leurs missives.

— Nous n'avons reçu aucune réponse, fit remarquer Thorne d'un air peu avenant. Ni aucune aide.

— Il y a eu une vacance de pouvoir. J'y ai remédié, répliqua Sansa d'une voix égale. Je suis par contre curieuse de constater que votre conflit avec les Sauvageons est encore en cours. N'avons-nous pas les mêmes ennemis ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder son frère pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un point de désaccord avec son supérieur hiérarchique. Supérieur qu'il avait apparemment défié si l'on constatait la stratégie militaire récente de la Garde.

— Milady-

— C'est une désignation impropre pour une Reine, le coupa Arya sans animosité.

— Votre Altesse, reprit Thorne plus lentement, nous ne pouvons pas faire la paix avec les Sauvageons ni même nous fier à eux.

— Alors vous allez être déçu car je viens instaurer un cessez-le-feu avec le Peuple libre. Puisque Jon les a auparavant côtoyé, il me présentera à eux. En attendant, je pense qu'il faut vous informer des différentes mesures que j'ai prise depuis que j'ai eu connaissance de la situation.

Sans laisser les hommes s'appesantirent sur sa décision, la Reine expliqua qu'elle avait personnellement alerté les différentes maisons ainsi que la Reine Daenerys en personne. Elle s'était servi des différentes informations récoltées pour livrer quelques recommandations logistiques.

Sur son propre territoire, elle avait restauré la stabilité pour permettre une reprise saine. Les différents bannerets étaient en train de lever leurs armées et les ordres d'alerte et d'austérité avaient été distribué.

Une forge avait été installée à Reine-Couronne avec une énorme quantité de fer et de minerais de carbone. Un dispensaire avait été installé et de nombreux soignants étaient en route. Une fabrique d'équipement avait été mise en place pour pouvoir à l'habillement et à l'équipement des soldats. En l'entendant évoquer de telles quantités, les gardes comprirent que la Reine n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens.

Rassurés de comprendre qu'un seigneur avait enfin pris leur cause au sérieux, ils rejoignirent la salle commune pour partager un repas avec les quatre-vingt sept hommes de la Garde ainsi que les soldats Stark.

Le soir venu, Sansa sortit uniquement accompagnée de Jon et de l'énorme loup noir. Ses gardes avaient la mine sombre mais se turent. Arya lui avait glissé que ce loup était en réalité leur plus jeune frère mais il avait encore du mal à y croire. Il reconnaissait son attitude solitaire et peu intéressé mais il était difficile de penser qu'un homme pouvait changer de forme ainsi.

Ils attendirent longtemps sur cette étendue blanche venteuse. Ils savaient seulement que les Sauvageons arriveraient par l'Est. Ils savaient aussi que Arya s'était posté en hauteur pour guetter leur arrivée et informait les autres de la progression de la situation. Jon avait un peu de mal à comprendre comment sa sœur pouvait attendre ainsi sans arme autre que sa force de persuasion. Mais de ce qu'il avait pu constater, elle faisait une bonne gouverneuse pour le Nord.

En quelques mots, elle lui avait donné l'espoir qu'ils puissent se sortir de cette horrible situation.

Les premières troupes arrivèrent alors. De toute évidence, ils ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur deux cavaliers et un animal. Sansa avait déjà connaissance de toutes les informations utiles et aussi de quelques unes qui n'auraient été d'aucun intérêt pour d'autre. Mais il était naturel, quand on voyait les joues roses de Jon, de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Quand ils furent assez avancés pour reconnaître Jon, une série d'invectives sans fin se déclencha. Les flèches sortirent des carquois et les armes se firent plus menaçantes. Ils avancèrent encore et Sansa reconnut sans peine le Roi d'au-delà du Mur : Mance Rayder. Ils s'arrêtèrent et constatant qu'aucun d'eux n'était perché sur une monture, Sansa mit pied à terre. Son frère fit de même.

Conduisant son destrier par la bride, Sansa s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir parler et être entendu sans avoir à forcer. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes que les insultes cessent puis parla :

— Je suis la Reine Sansa Stark et je dirige la région au sud du Mur. Vous avez pénétré mes terres et tué mes gens. Néanmoins, Jon Snow de la Garde de Nuit m'a appris que vous fuyez un danger plus grand et plus pressant que tout ce que nous avons connu jusqu'alors. Je vous propose de poser vos armes et d'établir un campement pérenne sur ces terres : je vous fournirai un domaine et des vivres. En échange, vous appuierai nos forces armées pour repousser l'armée des morts qui avance vers nous.

Son discours fut ponctué d'interruptions et d'insultes certains n'acceptant pas ce qu'ils voyaient comme de la charité, d'autres résolument opposés à toute aide des sudards, d'autres encore quémandant la mort de Jon et de ses Frères de la Garde.

— Vous êtes sur ses terres parce que vous avez été incapable de faire face seuls à la menace, rappela Sansa d'une voix forte pour recouvrir les divers discussions en cours. Je suis ici pour éviter de perdre inutilement des hommes dans une guerre qui n'annoncent suffisamment coûteuse.

Même si ces comparses étaient agités et plutôt négatifs dans l'ensemble, le Roi élu l'avait écoutée de bout en bout et paraissait sensible à ses arguments. Pour finir, Sansa leur rappela qu'elle avait une dizaine de bannerets qui levaient leur armée et que s'ils s'obstinaient, ils mourraient sans aucun doute.

— Nous allons en discuter entre nous, annonça Mance Rayder sans la regarder.

En fait, il regardait Jon. Même s'il lui avait raconté que son séjour parmi eux avait été difficile, il semblerait qu'il soit quand même parvenu à se faire apprécier d'eux.

Le duo se détourna de la foule et patienta plus loin qu'ils se décident. La nuit était déjà en train de tomber et les torches de Châteaunoir flambaient derrière eux. Ils durent patienter de longues minutes dans le froid et ils avaient fait le tour de ce dont ils pouvaient discuter sans dispute. Pour preuve, Jon lui avait même demandé si elle était ou avait été amoureuse.

Après une éternité, Mance vint à leur rencontre pour leur dire qu'ils acceptaient. La fameuse Ygrid n'avait pas le regard très avenant mais Jon semblait malgré tout très heureux. Une première pour Jon.

Sansa et Jon accompagnèrent la troupe militaire à Guignelieu, un ancien village abandonné à cause d'un sol peu stable avec les changements de température. Une troupe d'artisans était déjà présente. Ils montaient des tentes, entretenaient des feux, stabilisaient et isolaient les ruines de bâtisses. Une pièce contenant la nourriture promise tandis qu'une autre contenant des tonnelles d'eau et de bière.

Ils les aidèrent à s'installer confortablement et à accueillir les civils qui les avaient rejoint plus tardivement. En voyant le mal que la Reine s'était donné à les accueillir, les Sauvageons s'adoucirent même s'ils restaient plutôt moqueurs dans leur propos.

Sansa discuta longuement avec Mance Rayder pour lui faire part de la situation militaire et du plan général puis alors que la nuit était très avancée, Jon et Sansa saluèrent le Roi et rentrèrent à Châteaunoir. Ils s'endormirent comme des masses en arrivant.

**Westeros, Reine-Couronne**

Constatant que Châteaunoir n'avait pas une situation stratégique face à la horde de marcheurs blancs et qu'il disposait de peu de ressources logistiques, les troupes s'étaient assemblées autour de Reine-Couronne. Depuis deux bonnes semaines des cohortes déboulaient constamment sur ce territoire. Daenerys avait pris les lettres de Sansa au sérieux et tout Westeros était amené à se battre.

Sansa avait demandé à ce que la majorité des personnes et des provisions soient acheminées par les fleuves afin de réduire la fatigue et le longueur des trajets. Ils suffisaient donc que les bateaux amarrent à Blancport ou à Port-Bren, ensuite il fallait changer de bateau pour permettre de naviguer sur la Blanchedague ou l'Ultimegave et Reine-Couronne n'était plus très loin.

Plus les jours passaient, plus la tension montait. Chacun savait que l'armée des morts était dite infinie et que leur chance de l'emporter restait mince. Ils ne savaient pas qui pourraient vaincre le Roi de la Nuit. Finalement, ils se reposaient sur les seigneurs qui s'étaient unis et les avaient conduits ici et sur la Reine Stark qui les maintenait en vie en les empêchant de mourir de faim, de froid, de maladie ou des affres d'un mauvais équipement.

Des hurlements résonnèrent, gutturaux et célestes. Ce n'était pas les loups qui rodaient parfois. C'étaient les dragons. Les yeux vers le ciel, chacun guettait l'apparition de ces êtres merveilleux et certainement de la Reine Daenerys avec eux.

Ayant une petite idée d'où elle atterrirait, Sansa s'avança pour aller l'accueillir. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, la suivaient des yeux quand ils le pouvaient. Elle s'éloigna de l'assortiment de tentes qui formaient une immense ville. Elle était heureuse qu'il fasse froid sans cela, elle aurait sûrement retrouvé cette détestable odeur de Port-Réal.

Elle se souvenait encore des discussions avec Daenerys. Quand elle lui paraissait si amicale. Danhae atterrit dans un grand fracas en face d'elle, soulevant ses cheveux et sa cape. Daenerys avait bien changé. Ses cheveux étaient savamment attaché et dégageait son visage doux. Ses vêtements étaient plus épais et couvrants que la dernière fois, elle se laissa glisser au sol sans craindre les écailles.

Tu dois lui pardonner, se rappela Sansa avec difficulté.

Sûrement que si elles ne s'étaient pas tant rapprochées, le pardon aurait été plus simple. Même Arya avait reconnu qu'elle méritait pardon et respect lorsqu'elle avait constater les deux statuts − une de leur mère, l'autre de leur frère − toutes deux finement ouvragés et la restitution des corps embaumés. Un monarque ne pouvait guère s'excuser frontalement néanmoins, elle avait reconnu son erreur et fait ce qui était juste. Alors ce devait être le meilleur souverain pour les Six Couronnes.

Daenerys fut aussi surprise qu'elle. Elle lui tendit la main et Sansa l'accepta sans rien dire. Daenerys ne pouvait pas dire pardon. Et Sansa ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était heureuse de la revoir.

De loin, les différents seigneurs de Westeros et du Peuple Libre suivaient les retrouvailles avec attention. Même s'il était connu qu'elles entretenaient une correspondance étroite, cela faisait longtemps qu'aucune d'elles n'avait fait preuve de sympathie envers l'autre. Et tous craignaient une confrontation. Quand la Reine blanche vit le Lord Commandant, elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour le dévisager.

C'était douloureux mais il ressemblait tellement à Robb qu'elle ne pouvait guère s'en empêcher. Il avait été un bon ami avant qu'elle ne couche avec.

— Vos frères se ressemblent tous, on vous l'a déjà dit ? questionna-t-elle consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter ainsi.

— Pas davantage que les vôtres je suppose, répondit Sansa avec un de ses glaciales sourires de politesse.

Ils se réunirent tous dans une grande tente composée de deux longues tables et de plusieurs bancs.

En tant que reine, Daenerys et Sansa s'assirent en bout de table. Étant donné leur rôle dans l'établissement de leur stratégie militaire, Lord Tyrion, Lord Renly et Lord Jon prirent place à l'autre extrémité. Le reste des seigneurs et conseillers s'installèrent pèle-mêle.

Dans un premier temps, ils laissèrent les trois hommes définirent la stratégie principale et leur besoins logistiques. L'absence de Shireen inquiétait beaucoup d'entre eux mais Daenerys assura qu'elle était en route. Les expériences militaires des uns et des autres furent profitables pour ajuster leur stratégie selon la géographie et leurs ressources.

La Reine Yara Greyjoy fit valoir que des points en hauteur seraient profitables, d'autant plus s'il souhaitait mettre le feu. Missandei assura que les tonnelles de feu grégeois décrites par Cersei Lannister avaient été trouvées à Port-Réal et acheminées sur place et l'aîné des filles Martell proposa de les disposer sur les terrains entre le Mur et ici pour que Daenerys puisse les faire exploser grâce à ses dragons.

Edmure Tully réfléchit à utiliser des charges puisque l'objectif n'était pas de repousser les armées mais plutôt d'atteindre le Roi de la Nuit. L'idée était intéressante et ils discutèrent des armes possibles pour orchestrer de telles charges.

Pour finir, Sansa nota les ajustements de quantité à produire pour les différents ateliers et livra les estimations de l'utilisation des provisions en particulier alimentaires. Elle livra ensuite les mouvements de foule observés à proximité du Mur qui les informaient partiellement de l'avancée de l'armée des morts.

Shireen arriva neuf jours après ce sommet. Elle avait la mine sombre et elle fut démesurément ravie quand Daenerys lui offrit un kopis à la lame doré. L'acier valyrien semblait vivre devant le feu des torches et Shireen adopta immédiatement cette arme à la lame élargit au deux tiers et quelque peu courbée. Elle la porta fièrement sur sa hanche et lui annonça que l'Hiver était là.

La nuit tomba encore plus lourdement que d'ordinaire. Les bruits de chevaux et des hommes étaient assourdis. On courrait. On ordonnait. On s'organisait. Les ordres étaient connus de tous mais s'activer ainsi comme pour la dernière fois les rendait tous fébriles. Daenerys s'approcha de Sansa et lui serra douloureusement la main sans oser l'étreindre. Elle se réfugierait au fort avec les civils.

— Lâchez-vous Madame, lui murmura la jeune femme.

La Reine blanche lui offrit un pauvre sourire en retour. Il fallait qu'elle soit digne de tous ces gens. Ils l'avaient suivie parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore tiré un trait sur elle. Ils avaient douté, s'étaient méfié mais lui accordaient un chance de faire valoir qu'elle n'était pas la Reine Folle. Si elle devait mourir à leur côté, elle le ferait. Elle quitta Sansa sans lui répondre et partit retrouver ses dragons.

Elle s'arma de plusieurs lances ainsi que de longues cordes. Les Aspics lui avaient enseigné brièvement le maniement des lances mais elle restait incertaine. Elle ne s'en servirait qu'en dernier recours.

Rhaegal prit de la hauteur et elle plissa les yeux dans la nuit noire. Elle ne se repérait que grâce aux nombreuses torches disséminées parmi les cohortes. Shireen était en tête. On lui avait confectionné une armure sur-mesure : cotte de maille et bottes renforcées. Son heaume était au couleur de sa famille, il rendait ses traits invisibles. Les artisans avaient produits des armures légères étant donné que les morts avaient une faible force de frappe. L'épée au clair et le bouclier devant elle lui donnaient une allure étrange pour une si petite chose.

Elle était encadrée par une délégation des plus endurants des combattants des Sept Royaumes. Ils formaient une flèche aiguisée qui serait en première ligne. Atteindre le Roi de la Nuit aurait paru impossible. Heureusement, elle leur avait assuré qu'il devrait passé le Mur pour gérer ses troupes et donc que cette situation était presque une chance stratégique.

Shireen avança seule à travers la nuit, s'enfonçant dans les champs sombres. Châteaunoir n'était pas très éloigné de Reine-Couronne mais la largeur du territoire pourrait rapidement se retourner contre eux s'ils se trouvaient encerclés. Shireen leva sa lame alors qu'un souffle puissant et glacial éteignait toutes les torches de leur campagne.

Daenerys comprit. Rhaegal et elle fondirent sur l'enfant − comme ils l'avaient déjà fait tant de fois − et déchaînèrent leur feu. Shireen attira ces flammes et cette chaleur, elle brilla dans la nuit comme un minuscule phare. Son épée sembla faite de lave et même quand l'immense dragon arrêta de cracher son feu, elle continua d'illuminer la zone. Daenerys s'en sentit plus proche que jamais. L'admiration remplaça la peur.

Un nouveau souffle balaya le champs. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas porteur de mort. Shireen hurla quelque chose d'indistinct et une myriade de lumières déboulèrent de sa lame et montèrent au ciel. Elle avait créé un océan d'étoiles au plus sombre de la nuit. Les torches se rallumèrent. Les soldats clignèrent des yeux.

Puisqu'il n'avait pas de position particulière à tenir, ils commencèrent directement à charger. Daenerys répandit le feu à travers la Nuit, essayant de facilité la progression de ses troupes. Leur stratégie tenait bon. À chaque fois que leur groupe de tête allait être débordé, une horde de cavalier menait une puissante charge pour défaire un grand nombre de spectres et apporter du sang chaud parmi les leurs. Daenerys allumait les immenses tonneaux de feu grégeois pour abîmer l'armée infinie même si cela semblait impossible. De grands foyers avaient été préparé pour pouvoir détruire les morts définitivement mais même cela ne semblait pas suffire.

Elle avait envie de tous les aider, de tous les sauver. Mais Renly lui avait maintes fois répété de ne surtout pas se poser. Les ailes des dragons étaient leur point faible et elle devait veiller sur eux. Elle était leur seul et unique appui aérien et elle voulait être à la hauteur.

Mais elle se sentait débordée en constatant que leurs heures et leurs efforts de préparation n'empêchaient pas de nombreux hommes et quelques soldates de mourir par paquets entiers. Elle continua inlassablement à brûler l'armée des morts, espérant aider ses troupes. Quand elle voyait quelques personnes isolées face à une marée de morts, elle utilisait sa corde pour les sortir de cet enfer et les déposer dans une zone plus propice.

Viserys et elle avaient tant de fois rêvé d'une grande conquête. D'une conquête qui serait splendide car elle épargnerait ces masses combattantes qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Leur vie lui importait, leur vie était utile à ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait que pousser Rhaegal dans ses retranchements pour en sauver le plus possible.

Grâce aux lumières des étoiles de Shireen, Daenerys put distinguer le casque finement ouvragé de la gamine. Elle atterrit presque sur le Roi de la Nuit qui l'immobilisa en attrapant sa gorge. Elle vit ses courtes jambes gigoter.

Daenerys sentit une rivière de glaçons cascader sur son dos. Elle frémit et incita Rhaegal à plonger vers eux. Peut-être pourrait-elle la sauver… Si elle mourrait, ce continent entier serait perdu. Elle n'osait même plus cligner des yeux.

Une forme se détacha derrière la créature et sans prévenir, le kopis de Shireen traversa le torse de glace qui se délita très rapidement. L'ensemble des morts cessa d'être animé. Les vivants se retrouvèrent hébétés sans combat à mener.

Daenerys encouragea Rhaegal qui commençait à fatiguer de la quantité de manœuvres qu'il avait dû effectuées à se poser derrière les deux jeunes femmes. Malgré la cohue, le nombre de morts, le mur de morts, Shireen et Arya avaient atteint le chef de cette impitoyable armée.

La Reine serra la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle s'était laissé attendrir par son regard franc, son visage rond et cette façon qu'elle avait d'accepter la situation comme si elle préférait se servir des courants plutôt que de lutter contre. Et pourtant, elle ne changeait jamais de cap.

— Tu as réussi, félicitations.

Rapidement, Renly Baratheon se fraya un chemin dans la foule pour s'assurer de la bonne santé de Shireen. Il lui sourit avec tendresse et Daenerys fut heureuse que cette jeune fille ne se retrouve pas seule. Un puissant cor retentit et les survivants se retirèrent des terres de combat.

On entendit de nombreux cris pour trouver ceux qui étaient blessés ou mal-portants. Daenerys entraina Shireen, sans vouloir la lâcher. Ensemble, elles passèrent parmi les corps à terre, cherchant ceux qui respiraient encore. Elle voyait autour d'elle les gens faire preuve d'une solidarité et d'une empathie nouvelles.

Ils furent rejoint par d'importantes troupes civiles qui les aidèrent dans ces recherches. Partout où elle passait, Shireen s'attirait le respect et les remerciements des uns et des autres. Pour une fois, Daenerys ne ressentait rien sinon un instinct maternel de fierté indicible. La jeune fille Baratheon réagissait d'un air timide, comme si elle n'appréciait pas spécialement qu'on remarque sa présence.

— Où est la femme rouge ? lui demanda la Reine se rappelant simplement qu'elle avait secondé les troupes depuis les tours.

— Elle est morte. Le don de son dieu s'est tari.

Une clameur s'éleva un peu plus loin. Tyene et Brienne étaient félicitées chaleureusement pour avoir tué chacune un marcheur blanc et amputé ainsi l'armée des morts de nombreux cadavres. Malgré l'immense lassitude que tous ressentaient, ils parcoururent les champs et récupérèrent les décédés. Ils procédaient par groupe pour que chaque combattant puisse être reconnu. Ils élevèrent de nombreux bûchés funéraires. Auxquels Daenerys ainsi que tous les autres dirigeants de Westeros mirent feu, la boule au ventre. La Reine monta sur l'estrade pour s'adresser à la foule endeuillée :

— Combattre à leur côté aura été un honneur et rien ne pourra effacer l'horreur de leur perte. Mais tant qu'un rire, qu'un chant ou qu'un brasseur existera sur ces terres, leur mort ne sera pas vaine. Chacun d'entre vous a vaillamment combattu − je pourrais passer une vie à citer vos noms et vos exploits − mais je me contenterais de quelques uns.

» Cette victoire aurait été impossible sans le courage des Peuples libres de Westeros qui ont eu la sagesse de s'unir derrière Mance Rayder et nous ont apporté de multiples savoirs sur comment combattre ces monstres. Impossible aussi sans la pugnacité et la vigueur des troupes Fer-nés des Îles de Fer démontrant une force offensive qui force mon respect.

» Mes bannerets ont tout autant fait ma fierté. Ils ont mis leur armée mais aussi leur ingéniosité et une quantité phénoménale de ressources en jeu pour que nous puissions vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous nous souviendrons de l'information capitale qu'a livré Cersei Lannister au sujet des barils de feu grégeois. Les Arryn ont fait appel à leurs meilleurs artisans forgerons. Les Tully à leurs plus endurants artisans menuisiers. Les Martell ont fait valoir leur savoir-faire militaire et les Tyrell ont puisé dans leurs ressources alimentaires et textiles. Les Baratheon ont non seulement levé l'entièreté de leur armée comme vous tous, mais on permis à une enfant qui ne savait pas se battre de batailler à nos côtés et de nous mener à la victoire !

» Pour avoir assurer le soutien constant de cette jeune fille, je remercie vivement et du fond du cœur Ser Sandor Clegane, chevalier lige de la maison Tully, Ser Barristan Selmy, lord Commandant de la Garde Royale, Dim Dalba lige du Peuple libre, Ser Morsia Gonn lige de la maison Martell, et Madame Arya de la maison Stark. Ma reconnaissance sera éternelle.

» Je tiens finalement à remercier la Reine du Nord, Sansa Stark, pour son dévouement et son application. Elle nous a ouvert son territoire et ses ressources en plus de veiller au bon fonctionnement de l'ensemble de cette campagne, nous permettant de repousser cet invincible ennemi.

» Enfin, je nomme Ser Brienne de Torth lige de la maison Baratheon et Ser Tyenne de la maison Martell, chevalières de la Garde Royale, persuadée que nul n'y serait plus à leur place.

» Et maintenant faites-moi l'insigne honneur d'aller arroser tout cela !

Une large clameur s'éleva du rang des combattants. L'hommage avait été satisfaisant et tous étaient pressés de passer à une partie plus joyeuse de l'existence. Les différents seigneurs devraient la laisser tranquille un bon moment. Plusieurs petits seigneurs vinrent la remercier personnellement et Daenerys les écouta patiemment. Heureusement que Renly était resté auprès d'elle car elle n'était pas sûr de retenir tout ce qu'ils disaient.

Quand enfin, elle put envisager d'elle aussi rejoindre le campement et fêter dignement cette victoire, elle prit conscience que la maison de Shireen qu'elle n'avait pas lâché depuis la fin de son discours était de plus en plus chaude. Elle qui trouvait ça agréable commençait à s'inquiéter.

Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille et la vit resplendir, la peau échauffée à vif.

— Que se passe-t-il Shireen ? murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

— Le dieu, R'hllor ou un autre, reprend son don.

Shireen parlait de sa voix calme et résignée. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement surprise. Mais elle pouvait malgré tout voir son air triste et le regard envieux qu'elle posait sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

— Peut-être puis-je faire quelque chose, proposa désespéramment Daenerys en agrippant ses bras si brûlants qu'ils commençait à fumer.

— Vous pouvez accepter ma mort, sourit la gamine avec une clairvoyance effrayante.

Les yeux marrons de Shireen l'agrippèrent et elle porta ses doigts fin sur la joue de sa Reine. Elle lui dit avec un grand sourire si chaleureux qu'il était douloureux d'imaginer un monde en être dénué :

— Vous êtes trop belle.

La surprise, la chaleur, l'impuissance, l'émotion formaient un mélange étrange. Elle sentait son cœur explosait. Elle serrait fort les deux bras tendres de l'enfant. Ses mais se refermèrent sans parvenir à la saisir.

— Toi aussi ! assura-t-elle avec la force de désespoir. Tu es trop belle, bien trop belle.

Shireen lui offrit un dernier sourire. Puis il ne resta qu'un doux feu au milieu de cette étendue blanche.

Hagarde, la Reine sentit que quelqu'un l'empêchait de tomber. Quelqu'un d'assez fou pour ne pas avoir peur d'elle, d'assez aimant pour prendre soin d'elle et de son règne. Il la maintint fermement contre lui, lui caressa le dos, lui murmura de doux mots qu'elle n'entendait pas. Shireen n'existait plus et le monde aurait dû en faire autant.

Un hurlement déchirant se fit entendre. Plus puissant que tout ce qu'un humain pouvait sortir. Un hurlement céleste et capital, accusateur aussi. Le gigantesque Aenon s'était posé avec force et fracas, gueulant sur elle avec vigueur. Prêt à l'incendier aussi. Renly avait certainement peur, pourtant il resta à ses côtés et leva son bouclier.

Elle pressa son bras pour qu'il l'abaisse. Elle dépassa le feu de Shireen qui n'avait pas faibli malgré le manque de combustible. Elle confronta l'immense dragon aux écailles d'un rouge sang. Il n'était pas compliqué de voir son état d'agitation, ses griffes labouraient le sol glacé, ses hurlements étaient répétés, vifs, tranchants, sa tête bougeait à chaque instant, ses crocs claquaient à intervalles réguliers.

— Tu es furieux, moi aussi, lui assura Daenerys en haut valyrien. Tu la regrettes, moi aussi. Mais pour te venger de qui que ce soit sur ces terres, il faudra me brûler d'abord.

Aenon était parti toujours aussi furieux. Il s'était envolé en piqué et la Reine avait eu la sensation de faire face à une deuxième perte. Elle inspira profondément et sentit qu'on lui mettait une cape sur les épaules. Est-ce qu'il existait un continent où on n'apportait pas chaleur et nourriture aux endeuillés ?

Au prix d'un immense effort, la Reine Targaryen parvint à se convaincre qu'il restait quelque chose à fêter : une infinité de vie. Alors elle se joignit à la fête.

Elle n'était pas une très bonne buveuse et sans nourriture, elle aurait certainement fini par vomir ses tripes comme certains qu'elle ne citerait pas.

Elle marcha difficilement jusqu'à la tente de Sansa et s'y glissa le plus silencieusement possible − du moins à ses yeux.

— Tu as disparu tôt des festivités, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix pâteuse.

La Reine Stark était assise et occupée à broder. Les tentes étaient opaques sauf pour les toits qui laissaient passer une bonne part de la lumière naturelle. Sansa lui indiqua une blouse en coton qu'elle s'appropria pour dormir. Elle lui conseilla aussi de prendre du bouillon pour soigner les effets de l'alcool. Avec raison, le breuvage fit un bien fou à Daenerys.

— Je pensais que vous seriez accompagné, taquina Daenerys.

— Vous avez l'air d'avoir passé une bonne soirée, sourit plutôt la rousse sans lui répondre.

Les festivités avaient été plus que réussies. N'ayant rien d'autres à faire qu'attendre, les non-combattants s'étaient affairés à cuisiner un véritable festin. Les blessés avaient été pris en charge directement et pour une fois, leur statut avait eu peu d'importance.

La sublime blonde lui raconta qu'elle s'était bien amusé à gêner son frère Jon avec sa compagne du Peuple libre. Elle avait longuement discuté avec Margaery en regardant les dorniennes et dorniens danser librement sur le rythme des percussions.

Elles évoquèrent ensemble les longues parties de jeu qu'elles avaient mené avec Tyrion, Yara, et le couple Baratheon. À plusieurs reprises, de nouveaux venus s'étaient joins à eux alors que d'autres partaient s'enivrer ailleurs. Daenerys avait pu faire plus amples connaissances avec ces gens dont elle ne savait rien hormis ce que ses conseillers lui avaient appris.

— Depuis quand votre tante Lisa porte-t-elle le noir ?

— Depuis qu'elle a dû se résoudre à exécuter Lord Baelish.

— Vous l'y avez poussée paraît-il, nota Daenerys en reposant le bol sur la table basse.

— Vous ne le regretterez pas, promit doucement Sansa en posant elle aussi son ouvrage.

Les deux femmes s'allongèrent sans rien dire. Encore un peu grisée, Daenerys en profita pour user de leur proximité retrouvée pour lui confier :

— J'ai dû être pitoyable, Renly s'est senti obligé de me rassurer sur mon apparence.

L'attention entière de Sansa la poussa à développer. Elle était en train d'errer entre deux tentes, stupéfaite de ne pas avoir trouvé un partenaire susceptible de la satisfaire, quand elle avait croisé sa Main. Il l'avait alors accompagné en lui faisant la discussion, la faisant danser sur les chorales du Conflans. Il était doux et c'était agréable de se sentir vue même si son attention était dénué de désir.

L'anecdote fit sourire Sansa très largement, assez pour qu'elle se livre à son tour :

— Ser Sandor est venu ici avant vous. Il est resté pendant de longues minutes, la main sur son épée bâtarde à me regarder fixement sans rien dire au presque. J'ai bien essayé de lui parler, de savoir s'il était venu pour quelque chose mais il s'est contenté de me regarder broder en silence. J'ai rarement été aussi gênée.

Daenerys rit doucement.

— Juste gênée ? Vous auriez pu en profiter un peu…

— J'ai essayé de l'embrasser un jour, il s'est protégé comme si j'aurais pu le priver de sa vertu.

Le sourire de Daenerys s'élargit à toute vitesse alors qu'elle lui demandait plus de détails. Sansa s'y appliqua, contente de finalement pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un.

— Arrêtez de trouver ridicule de tenter d'embrasser quelqu'un, il faut bien tenter sa chance. Et vous auriez dû refaire la même chose tantôt, aucun chevalier ne serait en mesure de vous résister en ce moment.

— Est-ce qu'_une_ personne vous a déjà résisté un jour ?

Elles rirent ensemble. Elles parlèrent encore des uns et des autres avant que la fatigue soit suffisante pour qu'elles envisagent de s'endormir. Les bruits n'avaient guère diminuer autour d'elle. Elles entendaient le brouhaha des discussions, quelques chants grivois au loin, des gémissements et grognements sur lesquels elles évitaient de s'attarder.

— Theon et Rickon sont partis, révéla Sansa brisant le silence. Ils vont au-delà du Mur retrouver Bran.

Daenerys avait entendu les rumeurs qui disait que Rickon se transformait en loup et qu'il guidait l'immense meute de loups du Nord mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu sous forme humaine. Sans s'attarder dessus, elle approcha sa main de son bras et le serra amicalement.

— J'ai l'impression que tout disparaît.

— Je comprends.

Après une longue hésitation, la Reine de Six Couronnes ajouta :

— Je regrette d'avoir exécuté ta mère et ton frère. Je l'ai souvent regretté.

— Je vais te pardonner, promit Sansa la gorge nouée, j'ai seulement besoin de temps. Tu sais, je n'ai toujours de pas remords pour t'avoir fait venir aux Jumeaux… Je me demande même si cela viendra.

Elles s'offrirent un doux câlin. Mais étant donné la franchise à laquelle elles venaient toute deux de s'astreindre, Daenerys lui murmura :

— Je ne vais pas rester à Westeros, j'abdiquerai en faveur de Renly. Mais où que j'aille, je t'enverrai des lettres. Si tu as toujours cette clé que je t'ai offerte.

— Je ne l'ai jamais quittée, assura Sansa en touchant la fine corde qui disparaissait sous sa blouse.

Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi. Rassurées qu'il existe toujours quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait parler. Elles n'avaient pas hâte de s'endormir. Elle craignaient le lendemain et l'avalanche d'au revoir, d'à bientôt et de responsabilités qui viendraient avec. Mais le sommeil vint, comme toujours.

Le feu de Shireen brûle encore.

* * *

_Voilà la deuxième partie de cet OS. C'est un peu long mais je suppose que vous êtes rodé.e maintenant. J'avais envie depuis un moment de faire ce genre de scénario avec Sansa et Sandor parce que je trouvais leur discussion d'après la guerre contre les marcheurs blancs très bizarres. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos remarques et impressions. À bientôt, Maneeya._


End file.
